Praesidium Ad Lucifer
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Pertanda kehancuran itu datang. Semua berawal dari satu titik keegoisan yang pada akhirnya mampu membentuk sebuah lubang kematian umat manusia secara universal. YY AU UPDATE!
1. Song Of Death

**-PRAESIDIUM AD LUCIFER-**

**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi yang memiliki YuGiOh!

**Warning : **Hint of Shonen Ai (mostly Puzzleshipping), beberapa penyertaan lirik requiem milik Mozart, Dark theme, beberapa Mitos, Mitologi dan filosofis yang saya rangkai sendiri seluruh korelasinya secara fiktif demi kepentingan plot, tak bermaksud untuk menyalah kaprahkan asumsi. Fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

At last, please enjoy it!

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

**Song Of Death**

Semilir angin menerpa, tak kenal lelah. Daun-daun kering berguguran menggores tanah. Puluhan burung melayang, menyongsong muara langit. Distorsi sekumpulan panorama alami itu tak mampu meruntuhkan kebimbangannya. Kedua ametis itu terlihat keruh. Dengan lemah, menatap seluruh penjuru yang ada. Dengan pandangan lelah, menghela napas yang panjang. Kumpulan permasalahan yang berkutat dalam kehidupannya bagai sebuah labirin enigma yang tak berujung. Di satu sisi, ia tak menginginkan rute takdir yang rumit seperti ini.

Ketenangan.

Ia hanya ingin mencari ketenangan. Namun, deretan cobaan tak henti-hentinya menghujam. Bagai semilir angin yang menerpa parasnya saat ini. Bagai sekumpulan panorama yang ia pandang. Panorama indah itu terlihat buram dimatanya. Buram dan tak ada cahaya penerang sama sekali. Hatinya pun semakin tenggelam dalam lubang keputus asaan itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu terus saja terulang-ulang di benaknya. Semakin dipikirkan, ia semakin tak menemukan sebuah jawaban yang ia cari. Bagai sebuah kutukan abadi. Ia tak akan bisa lepas dari permasalahan rumit ini sebelum ia membuat sebuah keputusan kongkrit. Dan satu hal yang memberatkan hatinya untuk membuat sebuah keputusan.

Konsekuensi.

Dan ia masihlah belum siap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang berpotensi untuk terjadi. Karena Ia tak ingin membahayakan hidup cucunya itu.

"Tuan Sugoroku, sepertinya pertimbangan pertama lebih menguntungkan jika dibandingkan opsi..."

"Kau salah, Pegasus! Justru konsekuensinya akan semakin fatal jika kita menggunakan pertimbangan yang sudah kau sarankan itu!"

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur, Seto! Penasehat amatir sepertimu lebih baik diam saja!"

"Apa katamu!"

"Cukup! Hentikan perdebatan kalian! Aku pusing mendengar semua ini!" sebuah bentakan tegas dilayangkan oleh Sugoroku pada kedua penasehatnya. Diam sejenak seraya melayangkan tatapan pembunuh antara satu sama lain, hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukan kedua penasehatnya. Raut lelah tergambar jelas di paras Sugoroku. Dahinya kembali ia sanggah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kalian tak mengerti etika dalam mengemukakan pendapat? Aku tak ingin suara ribut kalian itu membuat otakku hancur!"

"Maafkan kami, Tuan..." kedua penasehat Sugoroku tertunduk bersalah. Keheningan pun mendominasi momen itu. Setelah dirasa cukup kondusif, salah satu penasehatnya, Kaiba Seto, seorang pria brunet bertubuh jangkung yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Mutou itu kembali angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya anda pertimbangkan lagi saranku, Tuan Sugoroku. Alangkah baiknya jika kita mengutus salah seorang penjaga untuk mengawasi dan melindungi Tuan muda Yugi. Aku pikir, cara ini akan lebih efektif jika dibandingkan dengan saran Pegasus untuk memindahkan Yugi di negara lain. Hal itu akan berdampak lebih besar dan terlalu mencolok."

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa saranku untuk memindahkan Tuan muda Yugi-_boy_ ke luar negara tidak efektif, begitu?" Pegasus terlihat sentimental. Kaiba pun memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja dampaknya akan besar! Mengingat banyak kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Yugi, kau pikir, para mafia-mafia itu akan berhenti mengincar Yugi jika ia hanya dipindahkan di lain negara? Hah! Yang benar saja! Mereka tak akan menyerah semudah itu! Bahkan kucing yang kelaparan saja akan selalu memburu tikus buruannya meskipun tikus itu bersembunyi di tempat yang sulit dijangkau sekalipun." hawa persaingan di antara kedua penasehat itu semakin memanas. Sugoroku hanya dapat menghela napasnya tanda pasrah.

"Sudahlah, berhenti berdebat. Biarkan aku yang memutuskan sendiri." Sugoroku kembali berpikir dengan begitu keras. Dahinya berkerut, memikirkan seluruh rangkaian permasalahan ini. Ia pun mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan mencoba untuk berjalan perlahan-lahan. Keadaan mansion yang ia diami itu seakan terlihat begitu angkuh, menelungkupi setiap bagian ruangan yang ada. Ya, mansion. Mansion bernuansa kerajaan yang ia diami itu cukup besar dan luas. Beberapa pelayan terlihat menunduk hormat saat melihat ia berjalan. Ia, Sugoroku Mutou, dikenal sebagai seorang bangsawan yang memiliki darah keturunan dari Simon Mutou, bangsawan Mesir yang menjadi kaisar Jepang ke-18. Kesuksesan yang diraih oleh Sugoroku bukan semata-mata karena darah keturunan yang ia miliki. Namun, seluruh kekayaan yang ia miliki adalah buah dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Dimulai dari kerja kerasnya dalam menjadi seorang kolektor _game_. Sugoroku sungguh terobsesi dengan berbagai macam bentuk permainan yang berlaku diseluruh dunia. Ia pun menjelajahi seluruh belahan dunia dan mengumpulkan segala macam _game _yang ada disetiap negara yang disinggahinya. Dan ia pun menjadi seorang kolektor _game _terpopuler nomor 1 diseluruh dunia. Banyak orang-orang yang mendatangi Sugoroku untuk melakukan penawaran jual beli _game-game_ langka yang dikoleksi oleh Sugoroku.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sugoroku meraih puncak kesuksesannya dengan begitu mengagumkan. Selain dikenal sebagai kolektor, Ia juga dikenal dapat memasteri setiap _game_ yang ada. Seorang _'Game Magister'_. Itulah gelar yang ia dapat. Kemampuan penguasaan _game_ yang ia miliki sungguh tak tertandingi.

Masa-masa saat itu sungguh sangat amatlah terasa damai bagi Sugoroku. Bahkan seluruh kesuksesan yang ia raih serasa monoton dan begitu stagnant baginya. Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah liku terjadi. Ia mengalami sebuah fenomena aneh.

Seorang anak laki-laki misterius tergeletak di depan rumahnya.

Anak laki-laki dengan jasad berbalut kain hitam itu terbaring dengan begitu lemahnya di depan rumah Sugoroku. Ia sempat terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil dengan tubuh mungil yang dimilikinya. Bahkan parasnya yang menyerupai malaikat itu, siapa saja mungkin berpikir bahwa ia mungkin makhluk utusan Tuhan yang diturunkan di bumi. Kulit seputih susu yang dimiliki seakan terpancar dengan begitu pucatnya. Bahkan mahkota rambutnya memiliki tiga warna dengan poni emas bagai_ frame _disertai dengan warna hitam pekat sebagai _basic _dan ujung rambut yang berwarna _magenta_. Sejak awal Sugoroku menatap sosok anak laki-laki itu, ia sudah dapat merasakannya,

Anak itu bukanlah anak yang biasa-biasa saja.

Namun, pada akhirnya ia merawat anak itu bagai cucunya sendiri. Dan benar saja spekulasinya. Cucu angkatnya itu memiliki kemampuan aneh. Dan Sugoroku pun mengerti akan satu hal. Ia mengerti bahwa inilah sebuah pertanda.

Sebuah pertanda bahwa sesuatu yang besar...

Akan terjadi dalam rute takdirnya yang baru.

* * *

Hampa.

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa. Tak ada sebuah keinginan yang memuncak. Tak ada ambisi. Tak ada kehendak. Benar-benar kosong. Sungguh tak ada sesuatu yang berarti sama sekali. Hanya ada monoton. Hanya ada statis yang tak berujung.

Hening.

Hanya itu yang dirasakan Yugi. Pena miliknya terlihat menari-nari diatas kertas, membentuk beberapa rentetan huruf. Ia pun menatap ke depan, memperhatikan sekelilingnya secara seksama. Kedua ametisnya terlihat bosan karena menatap pemandangan yang tak pernah berubah.

Sang dosen terus saja mengumandangkan materinya. Tak peduli dengan keadaan murid-murid yang ia didik itu. Entah mereka mendengarkan materinya atau tidak, Ia tetap tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin melaksanakan kewajibannya, pulang dan lalu berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya. Hal ini tak berbeda jika diambil dari sudut pandang beberapa mahasiswa yang mengikuti materi di kelas itu. Mereka bosan. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terus saja mengayunkan pena dengan malasnya, mencatat seluruh materi dan terkadang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dosen mereka. Bahkan sesekali, terlelap tidur untuk sejenak, bukanlah sebuah masalah besar bagi mereka.

Sama saja.

Mereka semua hanya menjalankan tanggung jawab yang dibebankan pada mereka masing-masing. Perintah orang tua, harapan keluarga, tumpuan masyarakat, generasi bangsa. Semua nilai-nilai penting itu pasti tertanam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka menerima hal itu. Tak menanyakan sebuah pendasaran. Menerima pendoktrinan itu. Sungguh bagai sebuah robot saja. Dengan berbagai perintah untuk dilaksanakan, dengan berbagai larangan yang tak boleh dilanggar. Dan jika mereka berontak? Terbuanglah mereka menjadi seonggok sampah masyarakat.

Yugi menghela napas sejenak. Alur hidup yang ia lihat sungguh terlalu monoton dimatanya. Bagai tak ada warna. Tak ada orientasi berbeda. Semua terkesan jamak. Massal. Perbedaan itu tak ada.

Apakah hidup hanya seperti itu?

Mengalir. Semuanya terkesan mengalir. Semua seakan digerakkan oleh kuasa yang lain. Lalu, apakah tak ada sebuah tujuan? Sebuah tujuan manusia diciptakan untuk hidup? Tujuan Diciptakannya makhluk hidup untuk menjalani kehidupan ini? Jika ada sebuah teori bahwa semua yang dilakukan oleh manusia itu digerakkan oleh Sang Kuasa, lalu buat apa Sang Kuasa menciptakan kehidupan jika ia sendiri yang menjalankannya? Yugi yakin, kehidupan ini bukanlah sekedar sebuah permainan Tuhan.

Alam semesta tercipta untuk manusia. Kekayaan alam tercipta untuk manusia. Seluruh sirkulasi interaksi ini dibentuk untuk manusia. Dan semua tercipta untuk manusia. Dan lalu...

Bagaimana jika sebuah akhir itu datang?

Sebuah akhir. Akhir dari segala-galanya. Kematian. Apa mereka akan menerima akhir itu begitu saja? Tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya? Tanpa memikirkan motif Tuhan dalam mendatangkan sebuah akhir?

Apakah manusia senaif itu?

Gelengan kepala yang begitu lambatlah yang hanya dapat dilakukan Yugi. Afeksi diri seakan tertanam selalu di dalam dirinya. Ia memiliki pandangan berbeda tentang kehidupan. Sungguh berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Dan ia tak tahu, mengapa ia bisa memiliki perbedaan pandangan yang mungkin terkesan sangat ekstrim.

'Aku seperti bukan sebuah bagian dari dunia ini... seakan tak ada sebuah sisi di dunia ini untuk keberadaan eksistensiku...'

Hal itulah yang selalu menggema dalam benak Yugi. Sejak awal, ia merasa bahwa dunia ini bukanlah tempatnya. Keberadaannya memang cukup misterius. Ia bukanlah cucu kandung dari Sugoroku, bangsawan terkenal dan terkaya yang ada di kota Domino itu. Ia hanyalah orang yang diangkat sebagai cucu, dibesarkan dan di didik dengan begitu baik oleh Sugoroku. Mengingat semua kebaikan kakeknya, Yugi sungguh bersyukur karena ia dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga yang cukup baik. Ia sendiri tak ingat dengan pecahan memori masa lalunya. Dan hal itu tidak menjadi sebuah masalah baginya. Namun, yang menjadi masalah adalah...

_**Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domi**__**ne et lux perpetua luceat eis**_

"Alunan itu..."

_**To decet hymnus, Deus, in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem**_

"He-hentikan..."

_**Exaudi orationem meam, ad te omnis care veniet**_

"Kumohon, hentikan!"

_**Requiem aeternam dona eis**_

"He-hentikan! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi!"

_**Domine et lux perpetua eis**_

"Sa-sakit! Kumohon hentikan!" Yugi histeris menahan tekanan. Ia mendengar alunan aneh itu lagi. Sebuah alunan aneh berbentuk _requiem_. Alunan itu selalu terdengar di benaknya secara tiba-tiba. Begitu menusuk. Yugi seakan merasakan kesakitan yang mengerikan saat ia mendengar alunan misterius itu.

"Sa-sakit sekali..."

"Yugi!" seorang pria berambut pirang keemasan terlihat menghampiri Yugi. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan kawannya itu.

"Jou..." tatapan Yugi terlihat sayu. Dengan lemah, menahan sakit, ditatapnya seorang Jounouchi Katsuya, seorang sahabat yang selalu loyal menemani Yugi di masa-masa apapun itu. Sahabatnya itu terlihat cemas menatapnya. Ia pun berusaha untuk tidak membuat kawan baiknya itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Yugi, apa kau baik-baik saja!"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..." Yugi memegangi dahinya seraya menunduk. Alunan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia selalu saja dapat mendengar _requiem_ mencekam itu?

"Yug, apa kau..." Jou tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan kawannya itu. Ia tahu dengan pemikiran Yugi. Ia paham bahwa sahabat baiknya itu berbeda. Bahkan, ia pun tahu bahwa Yugi memiliki sebuah kemampuan aneh.

Sebuah kemampuan mengerikan yang tak dimiliki oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

Kemampuan mendengar... _requiem_ kematian.

"Tenanglah, Jou. Aku sudah tak apa-apa." tak terasa materi kuliah telah berakhir. Setelah dirasa cukup kuat, pria mungil itu mulai berdiri dari bangkunya. Sebuah tas ransel bewarna hitam ia bebankan pada punggungnya. Ia mulai berjalan secara perlahan-lahan keluar kelas. Jou mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau... mendengar alunan aneh itu lagi kan, Yug?" Jou benar-benar skeptis. Yugi hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, sepintas, alunan itu menggema di telingaku. Alunan itu semakin terasa menyakitkan, Jou... Sakit sekali... Alunan itu semakin lama seakan menusukku secara bertubi-tubi." Yugi mengeluh dengan begitu sedih. Jou mulai merasa kasihan dengan nasib kawan kecilnya itu. Sejak awal, Jou sungguh tak percaya dengan kemampuan aneh Yugi dalam mendengarkan alunan-alunan _requiem_ aneh. Hal itu akan sangat amat tidak masuk akal jika dimasukkan ke dalam logika. Mana ada orang yang tiba-tiba bisa mendengar musik pengiring kematian itu secara tiba-tiba di benaknya? Orang awam mungkin menganggap hal ini gila. Namun, inilah kenyataan yang terjadi. Yugi benar-benar dapat mendengarnya dan Jou pun pada akhirnya percaya akan hal itu sekalipun itu sulit.

"Hei, apa kau sudah melihat berita? Angka kematian di kota Domino mengalami peningkatan!" sumber suara baru yang begitu panik mulai terdengar. Dari jarak yang hanya beberapa jengkal dari Yugi dan Jou, terlihat seorang Anzu Mazaki, mahasiswi yang merupakan pimpinan salah satu klub di universitas mereka. Gadis brunet itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Hiroto Honda, mahasiswa yang berbeda jurusan dengan Yugi dan Jou.

"Yang benar saja, Anzu! Kau bercanda kan?" Honda seakan tak percaya. Anzu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku serius, Honda! Saat ini, penduduk yang tiba-tiba meninggal secara misterius kini mengalami peningkatan hingga 3 kali lipat dari sebelumnya! Kebanyakan orang-orang yang meninggal adalah karena penyakit dan beberapa ada yang juga disebabkan karena kecelakaan dan pembunuhan. Ini mengerikan, Honda! Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi disini! Mengapa fenomena aneh ini tiba-tiba terjadi! Mengapa akhir-akhir ini, semakin banyak orang-orang yang kehilangan nyawa di Domino! A-aku sungguh tidak sanggup lagi tinggal di Domino! Kota ini adalah neraka!" Anzu mulai menangis dan berlari. Gadis itu sungguh terlihat ketakutan dan panik. Honda terlihat berlari menyusul Anzu. Melihat hal itu, Yugi merasa bersalah dan berekspresi sakit.

"I-ini semua kesalahanku, Jou..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Yug! Ini hanya kebetulan saja!"

"Tapi ini adalah kenyataannya, Jou! Setiap aku mendengar _requiem_ itu, angka kematian di Domino selalu mengalami peningkatan! Ini sudah terjadi selama berkali-kali! Tak mungkin semua ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan!" Yugi frustasi. Pria mungil itu mulai memegangi dahinya. Poni pirangnya menutupi sebagian dari wajah Yugi. Pria mungil itu sungguh-sungguh terlihat merasa bersalah. Semenjak Yugi dapat mendengar _requiem-requiem_ itu, fenomena aneh terjadi di kota Domino. Banyak orang-orang yang meninggal dengan sebab kematian yang bermacam-macam.

Pada awalnya, fenomena itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Namun semakin lama, angka kematian pun semakin bertambah. Dan fakta yang sangat mengejutkan adalah, disetiap Yugi selesai mendengarkan _requiem_ misterius itu di benaknya, maka angka kematian di kota Domino semakin bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Dan hal itu terjadi berulang kali hingga saat ini. Secara otomatis, tentu Yugi akan merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Karena sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa peningkatan angka kematian di kota Domino adalah karena Yugi dapat mendengar _requiem_ kematian misterius itu di dalam dirinya.

"Mengapa aku bisa memiliki kemampuan terkutuk seperti ini? Apa salahku sampai-sampai aku harus mengalami semua ini! Aku seakan menanggung banyak dosa, Jou! Aku sungguh tak sanggup lagi..."

"Yugi..."

Jou hanya dapat menatap kawannya itu berlalu meninggalkannya dengan begitu lemah. Ia semakin tak tega melihat keadaan kawannya itu. Semua ini seakan ditanggung oleh Yugi. Padahal, pria mungil itu juga tidak menginginkan hal buruk ini terjadi. Namun, Jou tak memiliki kuasa untuk berbuat sesuatu. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, hanyalah terus mendampingi kawannya itu dan berbagi rasa sakit akan perasaan bersalah yang ditanggung oleh Yugi. Ia hanya berharap, suatu saat nanti, ia dapat menghapuskan beban kawannya itu. Karena ia sangat tahu, bahwa Yugi adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Aku harap, aku bisa membantumu lebih dari ini, Yugi..."

* * *

"Tuan Sugoroku, apa anda sudah memutuskannya? Kita sudah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Sudah banyak orang-orang yang mengetahui kemampuan spesial tuan muda Yugi-_boy_. Jika kebenaran ini semakin menyebar, nyawa tuan muda Yugi akan semakin terancam." Pegasus terlihat mendesak Sugoroku. Penasehat berambut platinum itu terus saja mendesak seraya menatap Kaiba dengan pandangan sinis. Kaiba hanya dapat mendengus kesal. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Pegasus adalah orang yang cukup licik. Ia sungguh tak ingin Sugoroku mengambil keputusan yang salah dalam permasalahan ini. Karena ia sudah banyak berhutang budi pada bangsawan yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri ketimbang seorang raja.

Sugoroku kembali menghela napasnya. Otaknya seakan remuk karena terlalu banyak memikirkan berbagai macam pertimbangan yang ada. Ia benar-benar harus bisa melindungi Yugi. Ia tahu mengenai kemampuan cucu angkatnya itu dalam mendengar _requiem_. Dan bahkan, ia mengerti bahwa fenomena kematian penduduk Domino pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan kemampuan cucunya itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tahu akan kebenaran ini. Dan Sugoroku, tak ingin kebenaran ini semakin menyebar luas. Kemampuan misterius Yugi, sungguh bagai sebuah pisau yang bermata dua. Dimana kemampuannya itu bisa membawa keuntungan...

Maupun mendatangkan petaka.

Dan disaat semua orang tahu kemampuan Yugi, ia yakin disaat itulah nyawa Yugi akan benar-benar terancam. Karena semua orang pasti akan menyalahkan cucunya atas insident kematian ini. Dan kemungkinan besar, Yugi bisa dianggap sebagai jelmaan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang harus segera dibinasakan dari muka bumi.

Jangan harap Sugoroku akan membiarkan hal buruk itu terjadi dan menimpa cucunya.

Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aku sudah putuskan." ucapan Sugoroku memecah keheningan yang ada. Pegasus dan Kaiba langsung menatap ke arah Sugoroku secara bersamaan.

"Apa keputusan anda, tuan?" Kaiba menatap atasannya itu dengan cukup serius. Kedua mata biru lazulinya itu seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Ia berharap, Sugoroku mengerti akan pesan tersiratnya. Dan pria tua renta itu mengangguk secara perlahan.

"Sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan menerima pertimbangan Seto. Aku ingin Yugi dikawal ketat oleh seorang agen kepolisian rahasia. Hal itu akan lebih efektif ketimbang harus dikawal beberapa _bodyguard_ yang hanya menjaga Yugi disaat tertentu saja." Pegasus sungguh terkejut mendengar itu. Lain halnya dengan Kaiba yang malah menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman sinis tanda kemenangan.

"A-apa anda yakin jika keputusan ini benar-benar sangatlah bijak, tuan Sugoroku? A-apa tidak sebaiknya anda menerima saranku? A-aku bisa menjamin seluruh pengamanan tuan muda Yugi-_boy_ jika ia dipindahkan di negara yang telah kurekomendasikan!" Pegasus terlihat tak terima dengan keputusan ini. Ia berusaha membujuk Sugoroku dengan perkataan persuasif. Namun, sang bangsawan itu sudah cukup mutlak dengan keputusannya. Sugoroku tak akan merubah apa yang sudah ia canangkan itu.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya secara matang, Pegasus. Pertimbangan Seto terdengar lebih realistis bagiku. Akan lebih aman jika kita hanya menyewa seorang agen rahasia yang cukup handal yang dapat mendampingi Yugi secara penuh. Lagipula, dengan cara ini, aku masih bisa memantau keadaan cucuku. Memindahkan Yugi ke lain negara akan berdampak lebih besar lagi." Pegasus sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kaiba terlihat terus saja menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek. Pegasus hanya dapat menggeram menahan kesal. Suatu saat, ia akan membuat perhitungan atas kejadian ini.

'Awas kau, Seto!'

"Aku senang sekali karena anda mau menyetujui pertimbangan yang kuberikan, tuan Sugoroku." Kaiba menunduk hormat. Sugoroku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tak masalah, Seto. Aku harap, kau bisa mencarikan seorang agen kepolisian yang cukup profesional untuk dapat mengawal cucuku. Aku ingin keselamatan Yugi menjadi prioritas utama. Dan aku berharap, agen yang kau sewa ini benar-benar merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab dan bisa dipercaya." Kaiba tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan begitu matang. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan keluarga Mutou. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan pengabdiannya.

"Tenang saja, tuan. Aku sudah memiliki kandidat yang tepat untuk tugas ini."

**To Be ****Continued**

* * *

**M/N :**Yeah! Butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk merancangan settingan plot fic ini karena fic ini akan berisi perpaduan dari beberapa filosofis, mitos maupun mitologi dari berbagai hal yang saya jadikan referensi. Semoga fic garing nan gaje ini bisa menghibur para reader yang terhormat! XD *Plak* Saya tahu bahwa fic saya yang lain masih belum selesai dan dengan nekatnya saya mempublish fic ekstrim(?) ini. Yaa...itung-itung sebagai permintaan maaf karena sempat hiatus sebelumnya. Hehehe... dan kemungkinan, bulan depan saya bakal hiatus lagi karena kesibukan duniawi yang melanda. Tapi saya akan berusaha update sebisa saya meskipun hal itu memakan waktu yang lama.

Wokeh, jika ada yang minta fic ini untuk dilanjutkan, silahkan tulis pendapat anda melalui review. Dan jika ingin memberi flame, akan saya panggilkan pemadam kebakaran agar situs ini tidak terlalu panas *apa deh?*

Well, akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter selanjutnya~ :)


	2. Pillar Of Trust

**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi yang memiliki YuGiOh!

**Warning : **_Hint of_ Shonen Ai (_mostly_ Puzzleshipping), beberapa penyertaan lirik _requiem_ milik Mozart, _Dark theme_, beberapa Mitos, Mitologi dan Filosofis yang saya rangkai sendiri seluruh korelasinya secara fiktif demi kepentingan plot, tak bermaksud untuk menyalah kaprahkan asumsi. Fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

Seorang pria brunet terlihat mengemudikan sebuah limo dengan cukup tenang. Raut keseriusan terukir dengan sangat jelas pada paras tampannya. Pikirannya berkelut demi sebuah solusi. Sebuah pemecahan. Dan kepercayaan atasannya dipertaruhkan disini. Sebuah seringai terlahir dari dirinya. Satu gambaran seseorang pun muncul di benaknya.

'Hanya ia yang bisa melakukan ini. Hanya dia..."

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

**-Chapter 2-**

**Pillar Of Trust**

Kepulan asap rokok menggumpal, bergumul lalu berpendar terbawa angin. Kedua kakinya disilakan sebelah, sedangkan yang satu berada di bawah. Tangan kirinya menyentuh satu ujung pegangan kursi yang ia duduki. Sedangkan tangan kanannya terlihat asyik memutar-mutar sebuah pistol. Kedua mata merahnya terlihat setengah terbuka, menandakan rasa bosan. Tiap menit, semakin terkikis sudah puntung rokok yang ia hisap itu. Beberapa berkas kasus perkara terletak di atas meja tepat dihadapannya. Sungguh hal itu terlihat bagai tumpukan sampah dibenaknya.

Ia lalu menatap ke arah jendela. Sejenak, helaan napas panjang ia lakukan. Beberapa kerumunan orang-orang terlihat berinteraksi di depan gedung yang ia singgahi saat ini. Sebuah gedung. Atau lebih tepatnya...

Kantor pusat kepolisian Domino.

Nama itu terpampang dengan megahnya pada sebuah plang yang terdapat di depan gedung ini. Ya, gedung khusus ini berdiri untuknya. Gedung ini adalah tempat ia bekerja. Gedung ini merupakan singasana baginya. Gedung ini adalah sebuah markas kekuasaannya. Dan Ia adalah seorang pria yang memiliki beban tanggung jawab penuh. Seorang pria dengan berbagai kebijakan ataupun konsekuensi.

Misinya adalah melindungi dan keselamatan adalah visinya.

Tersebutlah Atemu Yami. Seorang pria berwibawa tinggi dengan jabatannya sebagai seorang pimpinan dalam agen rahasia kepolisian Domino. Tugasnya amatlah berat. Membela keadilan dan memberantas kejahatan. Ya, memang hal itu merupakan sebuah slogan lama. Namun, Ia seakan menjadi sebuah tiang penyangga tumpuan kepercayaan yang diberikan masyarakat. Ia adalah seorang pria yang berdedikasi. Ribuan kasus kejahatan yang ada, seakan menjadi asupan udara bernapasnya.

Sebuah pistol yang berputar secara rapi di telapak tangannya kini telah terhenti. Diletakkannya pistol itu di kantung senapannya. Puntung rokok yang telah terkikis habis itu ia letakkan pada sebuah asbak. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia beranjak dari kursi dan lalu berjalan mendekati jendela. Dan disaat ia hendak tenggelam dalam sebuah renungan, seseorang pun terlihat masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Kepala pimpinan, saya ingin melapor!" seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapi dibalik topi polisinya itu kini terlihat berdiri dengan ekspresi cemas. Yami tidak berbalik sedikitpun dari posisinya berdiri dan tetap saja menatap jendela.

"Ada apa, Otogi?"

"Saya ingin melapor bahwa situasi kota Domino khususnya sektor B, sedang mengalami krisis. Personil kita yang diterjunkan disana kini mulai kewalahan. Saat ini kasus kematian semakin meningkat hingga 70 persen!"

"70 persen dalam satu hari?"

Keseriusan melanda paras Yami. Kepala pimpinan agen kepolisian rahasia itu sungguh berada dalam dilematis tingkatan tinggi. Satu-satunya misteri yang belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini adalah, fenomena aneh yang melanda kota Domino. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa angka kematian Domino bisa meningkat dengan begitu drastis. Sungguh wajar jika ada beberapa manusia yang kehilangan nyawa setiap harinya di dunia ini. Namun, jika setiap hari orang-orang di kota Domino yang kehilangan nyawa mulai berjumlah puluhan bahkan lebih...

Itu baru merupakan hal yang sangat tidak wajar.

"Apa penyebabnya juga sama?"

"Ya. Rata-rata karena penyakit dan juga kecelakaan. Bahkan kasus pembunuhan juga mulai meningkat. Beberapa warga sekitar juga mulai banyak yang panik. Saat ini kita harus segera menambahkan para personil yang akan turun ke lapangan, kepala pimpinan." Otogi benar-benar serius. Agen muda itu berusaha menyembunyikan dilematisnya. Ini adalah konsekuensi pekerjaannya. Sampai kapanpun, ia haruslah siap siaga dalam meng_handle_ seburuk apapun situasi yang terjadi. Namun, bersikap tenang tak selamanya merupakan hal yang mudah. Dan Yami seakan bisa membaca rasa takut yang tersugesti pada diri bawahannya itu.

"Segera tambahkan personilnya."

"Baik!"

Otogi pun segera bergegas melaksanakan perintah Yami. Helaan napas telah kembali dilakukan oleh sang pimpinan. Semua enigma ini membingungkan. Ia sungguh tak dapat menemukan jawaban dari semua kejadian ganjil ini hingga sekarang. Bahkan, ia tak menemukan satupun petunjuk. Semua seakan _blur_. Bagai sebuah titik hitam tanpa cahaya. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia benar-benar kehilangan arah.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi dengan kota ini?"

Domino adalah sebuah kota yang sudah seharusnya ia jaga dan ia lindungi. Dan semakin lama, para penghuni di kota ini semakin berkurang. Kehilangan nyawa, kasus pembunuhan tidak terkontrol, kecelakaan dimana-mana, Domino seakan dilanda distopia abadi.

Semua ini mengerikan.

Namun, siapa yang patut disalahkan? Apakah dirinya? Tapi apa kesalahannya? Yami hanya dapat mengeluh dengan dahi yang ia sanggah dengan begitu lemahnya melalui perantara telapak tangannya. Ia hanya ingin seluruh mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir.

Sayangnya, semua ini adalah realitas nyata.

"Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini?"

Trit! Trit!

Sebuah ponsel yang terletak diatas meja berkas mulai berdering lemah dan bergetar. Yami segera mengambil ponsel miliknya itu dan mulai memperhatikan nama pemanggil yang terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Seto?"

Dahi Yami berkerut heran. Untuk apa sepupunya itu menghubungi disaat genting seperti ini? Ia bahkan sudah setengah tahun tidak berinteraksi dengan pria brunet itu. Dan kini...

'Apa maunya?' Yami tak memiliki pilihan lain. Mau tak mau, ia haruslah tetap menerima panggilan itu. Dan dengan perasaan skeptis, ia menekan tombol penerima panggilan. "Ada apa, Seto?"

"Aku tahu hal ini sangat tiba-tiba, tapi aku ingin minta bantuanmu, Atem."

"Bantuan?" kedua alis Yami bertaut. Sepupunya itu terdengar begitu serius.

"Ya, bantuan. Temui aku di _chagall cafe..._ sekarang."

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

"Dan kenapa kau memilihku untuk pekerjaan ini? Aku adalah kepala pimpinan agen pusat. Aku masih punya banyak beban tanggung jawab yang lebih penting. Apa kau merendahkan tanggung jawabku, hah!"

Tak terima.

Tentu saja Yami tak terima. Disaat ia berada di dalam situasi penuh tekanan atas kasus Domino, ia menerima panggilan, lalu ia disuruh datang dalam pertemuan empat mata di sebuah _cafe_ dan ternyata sepupu jauhnya itu hanya memintanya untuk...

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuk menjaga cucu dari atasanku, Atem. Kau adalah kepala pimpinan agen terbaik di Domino. Bahkan kemampuanmu sudah diakui di manca negara. Kami sungguh membutuhkan seorang penjaga yang betul-betul ahli dan profesional. Apalagi, kau masih bagian dari keluargaku."

"Dan aku harus meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu? Membiarkan kasus mengerikan yang terjadi di kota ini berlanjut? Menanggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabku hanya untuk... menjaga seorang anak remaja? Jangan harap!"

"Tapi, Atem..."

"Dengar, Seto! Kau menyuruhku untuk mengemban tugas ini. Menjadi pengawal dari cucu atasanmu itu. Aku mengerti jika kau memang tak ingin sembarangan dalam mencari seorang pengawal atau _bodyguard_ atau terserahlah definisinya. Akan tetapi, tugas yang kuemban juga cukup berat. Aku masih saja belum menemukan jawaban atas fenomena tak jelas yang melanda kota ini. Puluhan orang meninggal setiap harinya. Kasus pembunuhan dimana-mana. Kecelakaan tak pernah berhenti. Masyarakat Domino seakan rusak! Dan di tengah-tengah keadaan genting ini, kau menyuruhku untuk menjalankan misi melindungi cucu atasanmu? Jangan bercanda! Gunakan logikamu, Seto! Apa kau tak bisa mengukur tingkat prioritas?" keadaan menjadi cukup _intens_. Yami terlihat mulai kesal. Apa-apaan sepupunya itu? Seenaknya saja menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan misi _simple_ seperti ini? Apakah sepupunya itu merendahkan tanggung jawabnya? Jangan harap kemenangan mutlak terlepas dari genggamannya.

Kaiba pun terlihat menghela napasnya. Ia tahu bahwa sepupunya itu keras kepala. Dan ia sudah tahu akan konsekuensinya. Meminta bantuan yang cukup besar itu artinya juga membutuhkan sebuah imbalan yang cukup besar pula. Dan ia terpaksa harus membeberkan semuanya. Inti fakta terpenting. Ia terpaksa harus menukar hal itu. Semua itu ia lakukan sebagai bukti pengabdiannya terhadap keluarga Mutou.

Meskipun yang ia lakukan sungguh terkesan kontradiksi.

"Ada sebuah alasan yang juga tak kalah pentingnya, Atem. Aku mempunyai alasan, mengapa aku bisa memintamu untuk mengemban misi ini." tatapan kedua mata merah sepupunya itu menatap serius ke arahnya. Kaiba menangkap hal itu sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Anggap saja orang yang kuminta kau lindungi ini, sangat berkaitan dengan fenomena aneh yang terjadi di Domino saat ini..."

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua alis Yami kembali bertaut bingung. Sepupu brunetnya itu mulai melipat kedua tangannya seraya menatap Yami dengan begitu santai. Sebuah senyuman mulai tersimpul dengan begitu enteng di paras tampannya. Ia yakin, sang kepala pimpinan agen rahasia nomor 1 di Domino itu mau membantunya.

"Aku berani menjamin, cucu dari atasanku sangat berkaitan erat dengan fenomena yang terjadi di Domino saat ini. Dan aku memintamu untuk menjaganya karena... ia memiliki sebuah... kemampuan aneh."

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

Lagi-lagi hening.

Suasana ini terdengar begitu hening bagi Yugi. Kebisingan yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya, seakan tak mampu memberi sentuhan respon di benaknya. Sungguh hampa. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah statis. Dahinya mulai tersanggah pasrah pada kedua telapak tangannya. Pucat pasi mewarnai paras malaikatnya. Ia benci ini. Ia benci dengan seluruh keheningan ini.

'Mengapa selalu... hampa? Mengapa tak ada suara?' perkataan itu menggema di hati Yugi. Ketiadaan suara ini membuatnya seakan takut. Ia takut. Ia merasa sendiri. Sendiri dan terancam dengan teror gaung _requiem_ aneh itu lagi. Ia seakan terjerembab dalam distorsi ketiadaan tanpa sebuah ujung bernama eksistensi. Ia benar-benar sangat takut.

'Kumohon... aku hanya menginginkan sebuah suara... lirih saja... kumohon... berikan...' Yugi mulai tertunduk. Kedua tangannya gemetar. Sebuah tombol pengeras _volume_ yang terdapat pada _MP3 player _miliknya terus saja ia tekan berulang kali. Ia terus dan terus menekannya. Hingga suara musik yang terdapat pada _earphone_ yang tersanggah di kedua telinganya terdengar semakin keras. Dan Yugi masih saja terus menekan-nekan tombol volume itu.

'Masih kosong... suara hatiku masih kosong... tak ada suara... mengapa tak ada suara! Isilah keheningan hatiku! Kumohon, jangan biarkan kosong! Ja-jangan biarkan...' Yugi memejamkan kedua ametisnya rapat-rapat. Kerasnya alunan musik yang terdengar di telinganya, seakan tak mampu menembus dinding keheningan yang membentengi benaknya. Tetap saja hening. Hening. Hingga seterusnya.

Hatinya seakan menunggu gaung _requiem_ itu lagi.

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi... Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau! AKU TAK MAU!"

"Yugi!"

Jou sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Kawannya itu kembali dalam keadaan yang cukup tertekan. Kedua ametisnya seakan menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Kedua tangan Yugi terus saja gemetar dan menekan-nekan tombol _volume MP3 player_nya berulang kali. Pria mungil itu semakin ketakutan dan pucat. Dengan cepat, Jou berusaha menyadarkan kawannya itu.

"Hentikan, Yugi! Telingamu bisa sakit!" suara musik yang terdengar dari _earphone_ milik Yugi benar-benar sangat amatlah keras. Jou berusaha melepas _earphone_ itu dari telinga Yugi. Namun, kawannya itu semakin panik dan malah menahan _earphone_ di telinganya agar tidak terlepas.

"Masih kosong... tak ada suara... ma-masih hampa... kosong lagi..."

"Yugi! Sadarlah!"

"Ko-kosong..."

"YUGI!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jou langsung menarik _earphone_ itu dari kedua telinga Yugi. Kawan kecilnya itu terlihat cukup _shock_. Dan benar saja dugaan Jou. Kedua telinga kawannya itu terlihat memerah dan sedikit memar. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jou langsung mencengkram kedua bahu kawannya itu dan mulai menghadapkan Yugi ke arahnya.

"Ya Tu-tuhan, kau kenapa, Yugi? Kau sudah mendengarkan _earphone_ itu selama berhari-hari dengan _volume_ setinggi itu! Telingamu hampir saja mengeluarkan darah, Yugi!" Jou tentu saja marah dan khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini, ia sering melihat Yugi memakai _earphone_ itu kemana-mana. Bahkan, kawan kecilnya itu terus-terusan mendengarkan musik dengan _volume_ yang luar biasa keras dan tak pernah sedetik pun melepasnya. Jika saat ini ia tidak menghentikan tindakan Yugi, mungkin kawannya itu akan terus mendengarkan _earphone_ hingga telinganya hancur. Kawan mungilnya itu mulai menatap kearahnya. Rasa takut masih tetap menghiasi paras manisnya.

"Masih kosong, Jou... A-aku masih tak dapat mendengar apa-apa. Seakan stagnant. Statis... tak ada apa-apa di benakku! Aku tak bisa mengisi kekosongan itu! Aku tak ingin mendengar _requiem_ itu lagi! Aku tak mau!" Yugi mulai berlutut dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pria manis itu begitu _shock_. Tertekan. Yugi seakan tercabik oleh keterpurukan. Jernihnya butiran air mata mulai mengalir perlahan jatuh ke bawah. Jou sungguh terperangah melihat pemandangan pilu itu.

"Yugi..."

Ini salah. Tak seharusnya Yugi yang merasa sengsara. Tak seharusnya kawan kecilnya itu yang menanggung rasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya. Jou masih ingat awal dari semua ini. Awal dari seluruh mimpi buruk ini. Sebuah permulaan. Permulaan dari jawaban yang membuatnya percaya pada kemampuan Yugi.

Kejadian itu...

_Flashback_

Pada awalnya, semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Fenomena mengerikan di Domino tak pernah terjadi. Bahkan, fenomena seperti itu takkan pernah dibayangkan oleh kebanyakan orang. Yugi Mutou merupakan seorang pria yang normal-normal saja. Ia cukup dikenal sebagai cucu tunggal dari Sugoroku Mutou. Tak banyak yang tahu jika ia hanyalah seorang cucu angkat. Sugoroku selalu saja berusaha menutupi hal itu dari pengetahuan _public_. Hal itu semata-mata ia lakukan, karena ia sangat menyayangi Yugi. Cucu angkatnya itu sangatlah berbakat. Di usianya yang masih menginjak 19 tahun, ia sudah mendapatkan reputasi sebagai mahasiswa yang cukup cerdas di Universitas Domino. Ia juga lihai dalam memainkan alat musik semacam biola ataupun piano.

"Tampilkan yang terbaik, Yug! Aku melihatmu dari sini!"

"Baiklah, Jou!"

Jou benar-benar terlihat bersemangat. Pada akhirnya, Ia dapat melihat aksi Yugi dalam memainkan piano secara langsung. Kawan mungilnya itu telah berhasil menjadi finalis dalam sebuah kontes pencarian bakat pianis yang diadakan di kota mereka. Hal ini merupakan sebuah kebanggaan bagi Yugi untuk dapat menunjukkan kemampuannya. Ia bahkan telah berkali-kali dipilih untuk menunjukkan bakatnya dalam bermain piano hingga ke mancanegara. Dan tentu saja beberapa penghargaan telah berhasil diraih olehnya. Saat ini, ia akan menunjukkan bahwa ia layak menjadi pemenang dalam kontes yang ia ikuti itu.

Sorak sorai penonton mulai terdengar begitu ramai saat Yugi mulai naik ke atas panggung. Seluruh perhatian penonton tertuju padanya. Banyak sekali yang mendukung dirinya. Hal itu sudah jelas mengingat kemampuan bermain Yugi yang sudah cukup populer di kalangan masyarakat Domino. Yugi pun mulai duduk menghadap piano yang telah disediakan untuk para kontestan. Setelah tarikan napas panjang dilakukan oleh Yugi, ia pun mulai memainkan nada-nada klasik dalam piano itu. Jari-jemarinya terlihat bergerak mengalunkan tiap kunci nada dan notasinya dengan begitu indah. Seluruh penonton seakan terbuai dengan alunan nada yang terlahir dari gerakan jari-jemari Yugi. Jou bahkan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya dengan begitu semangat. Jari telunjuknya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti alunan nada piano Yugi. Raut bahagia terpancar dalam paras Yugi. Ia begitu senang dalam memainkan piano.

"Wow, ia berbakat sekali!"

"Nada-nada yang ia mainkan begitu unik dan indah!"

"Dia pantas jadi juara! Dia pantas!"

Beberapa penonton mulai memuji permainan Yugi. Situasi terlihat semakin menguntungkan untuk Yugi. Pria mungil berambut tiga warna itu terus mengalunkan harmoni nadanya dengan begitu gembira. Namun, keadaan itu tidak selamanya berjalan begitu mulus. Karena...

Sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi.

Trreeeng!

Semua penonton mulai terkejut. Yugi tiba-tiba menunduk seraya menekan nada rendah secara terus menerus. Tak ada lagi nada-nada penebar semangat yang dialunkan olehnya. Mendadak, alunan _instrument _bernada sedih mulai terlahir dari ketukan nada jari-jemari Yugi. Semua yang melihat itu menganga keheranan. Ada yang aneh dengan Yugi. Pria mungil itu berganti haluan dan mulai memainkan nada-nada yang mirip dengan nada _requiem_. Jou terbelalak melihat itu.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Yug?"

Nada-nada putus asa itu terus saja dialunkan Yugi. Pria bermata ametis itu menunduk dengan tatapan kosong. Ia seakan berada di dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Seakan ada yang mengendalikan jari-jemarinya dalam memainkan nada-nada putus asa itu. Ia tidak berhenti. Terus saja memainkan nada-nada serupa _requiem_ itu dengan perasaan kosong. Dan seakan tak sadar, bibir mungil Yugi mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

Ia mulai bernyanyi dengan suara pilu.

"_Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine et lux perpetua luceat eis_, _To decet hymnus, Deus, in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem..."_

Semua seakan terbelalak _shock_. Tak salah lagi, alunan nada dan lirik lagu yang diucapkan Yugi adalah _requiem_. Dan semua orang tentu saja mulai begidik ngeri. _Requiem_ adalah doa pengantar kematian seseorang dalam bentuk musik. Dan semua pasti bertanya-tanya. Buat apa Yugi mengalunkan _requiem_ pada kontes musik seperti ini? Apalagi tema kontes ini adalah musik klasik berirama gembira. Yang dialunkan Yugi tentu saja kontradiksi dengan tema kontes. Semua bertanya-tanya akan hal itu.

"A-Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia mendadak aneh!"

Para penonton mulai berbisik-bisik. Dan entah mengapa, Jou mulai merasakan firasat yang buruk. Ia pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengendap-endap ke belakang panggung. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa ia harus menghentikan Yugi secepatnya. Dan firasatnya ternyata benar. Belum sempat ia tiba di belakang panggung untuk memperingatkan kawannya itu, secara tiba-tiba, sebuah interupsi mengejutkan terjadi.

"AAAHHHH!"

BRAAAKKK!

Sebuah suara benturan yang cukup keras mulai terdengar dari arah jalan. Seluruh orang yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut dan mulai berlari menuju sumber suara itu. Dan kejadian yang tak disangka-sangka terjadi. Suara benturan itu berasal dari sebuah kecelakaan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Disana sudah terdapat sebuah mobil yang menubruk beberapa kendaraan lain. Tak ada yang selamat dalam _insident_ itu. Seluruh penumpang dan pengendara tewas di tempat. Dan kejadian buruk itu terjadi tak sampai disitu saja. Secara mendadak, beberapa penonton yang ada di dalan kontes tiba-tiba memegangi dadanya seraya meronta-ronta kesakitan. Beberapa manula yang menghadiri acara itu tiba-tiba terserang penyakit jantung. Situasi itu benar-benar mengerikan. Sebagian besar orang menghadapi ajalnya di hari itu. Disaat yang sama saat Yugi mengumandangkan _requiem_. Dan ditengah-tengah suasana mencekam itu. Yugi tetap tidak berhenti. Ia tetap memainkan alunan itu. Ia tetap menyanyikannya. Tetap menggerakkan jari-jemarinya untuk mempertahankan kelangsungan harmoni mengerikan itu.

Jou hanya dapat berdiri mematung. Ia hanya dapat menatap Yugi dengan paras pucat. Ia dapat merasakannya. Kawannya itu... bukanlah orang biasa.

_End of Flasback_

Semenjak kejadian itu, Yugi mulai dapat mendengar alunan _requiem_ di benaknya secara misterius. Dan setiap kali ia mendengarnya, maka fenomena kematian massal di kota Domino pun terjadi. Jou tentu saja sulit untuk mempercayai hal itu. Namun, lama kelamaan, ia bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa kawannya bukanlah orang biasa. Tidak normal. Aneh! Tapi Jou tetap loyal terhadap Yugi. Karena kawan mungilnya itu adalah orang baik. Orang yang sudah mengajarkannya banyak hal. Dan ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan kawannya itu hanya karena kemampuan mengerikan yang dimilikinya.

Tak akan pernah.

"Yugi, tenangkan dirimu dulu." Jou mulai mengusap-usap bahu Yugi. Pria bermata ametis itu masihlah terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

"I-Ini salahku... Salahku... Pasti salahku..." kata-kata itu selalu saja digumamkan oleh Yugi. Jou selalu saja skeptis saat mendengar itu. Ia yakin semua ini bukanlah kesalahan Yugi. Kawannya itu hanya mendengar _requiem_. Bukan orang yang menyebabkan fenomena mengerikan ini terjadi. Dan _requiem_ itu terdengar diluar kehendak Yugi. Tapi ia paham akan psikis Yugi. Walau kawannya itu hanya mendengarkan _requiem_, Namun, secara otomatis, pastilah ia yang akan merasa bersalah. Karena di dunia ini, hanya Yugi seorang yang dapat mendengarnya. Hanya ia yang dapat mendengar _requiem_ kematian itu. Hanya dirinya. Dan hal itu menyebabkan Yugi sangat membenci _requiem_. Ia ingin menyumbat telinganya. Mengisi suara dalam kekosongan benaknya. Agar ia tak mendengar _requiem_ itu lagi. Karena, jika ia tak mendengar _requiem_ itu, mungkin saja fenomena mengerikan ini tak akan terjadi lagi. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu percuma.

_Requiem_ itu akan selalu muncul dalam benak Yugi.

Terus dan terus muncul.

Hingga batas waktu yang tak terduga.

"Sudah, kau tenangkan dirimu dulu, Yug. Kau masih belum mendengarkan _requiem_ itu lagi kan? Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Saat ini belum ada sesuatu yang buruk." Jou berusaha menenangkan Yugi. Pada akhirnya, Yugi mulai tenang dan hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Masih banyak misteri yang belum dipecahkan. Dan mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa di saat itu. tapi mereka yakin, misteri itu kelak akan terjawab bersamaan dengan bergulirnya masa. Dan jika kebenaran hakiki itu datang...

Mereka haruslah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya...

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

Seusai dari kampus, Yugi mulai berdiri di depan seraya menunggu mobil jemputannya. Jou terlihat berdiri di sampingnya. Rutinitas ini sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari untuk Jou. Kawannya itu selalu saja diantar dan dijemput dengan mobil pribadi. Hal itu sudah jelas mengingat Yugi berasal dari keluarga bangsawan macam Sugoroku. Tapi ia tahu bahwa kawan kecilnya itu hanyalah cucu angkat Sugoroku. Dan ia tak mungkin menggembor-gemborkan rahasia itu pada sembarangan orang. Bahkan, pernah suatu ketika, Jou datang berkunjung ke mansion Sugoroku untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Yugi. Ia seakan beruntung menjadi satu-satunya sahabat Yugi yang dapat dipercaya. Ia bukanlah seorang pria yang suka menghancurkan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh orang lain. Ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Yugi terlihat sedang melihat kanan dan kirinya. Sesekali ia melihat arlojinya lalu menghela napas sejenak. Tak biasanya Kaiba terlambat dalam menjemputnya. Saat ini sudah setengah jam berlalu. Tapi, penasehat setia dari kakeknya itu belum juga muncul dengan limonya.

'Dimana dia? Kenapa lama sekali?' batin Yugi singkat. Ia pun melipat kedua tangannya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Jou juga melakukan hal serupa.

"Kenapa si jamur itu belum muncul, Yug? Tumben ia terlambat seperti ini." ujar Jou. Yugi hanya tertawa kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Jou dan Kaiba memang tak pernah akur semenjak dulu hingga sekarang.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Jou. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia datang. Nanti kau ikut pulang bersamaku ya!" ajak Yugi antusias. Jou hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah, Yug. Aku disini hanya ingin menemanimu untuk menunggu kedatangan si Jamur itu. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Ah, ayolah, Jou! Sebaiknya kau ikut pulang bersamaku dengan limo! Lagipula, rumah kita searah, kan? Ayo, ikutlah denganku!" Yugi berusaha membujuk. Pada akhirnya Jou hanya bisa pasrah.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan pulang bersamamu dengan limo. Oke? Untuk sekarang, aku ingin pulang berjalan kaki."

"Baiklah!" seringai Yugi semakin lebar. Jou hanya tersinyum simpul melihat antusiasme kawannya itu. tak berapa lama, sebuah limo terlihat diseberang jalan. Seorang pria brunet terlihat keluar dari dalam limo tersebut.

"Ah, itu Seto-kun! Sebaiknya aku segera kesana, Jou."

"Baiklah! Hati-hati dijalan, Yug!" Jou melambaikan tangannya. Yugi menganggukkan kepala seraya menatap ke seberang jalan. Disana sudah terdapat Kaiba menunggunya disamping limo. Secara perlahan-lahan, pria berparas malaikat itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyeberang jalan.

'Jadi... diakah _subyek_ yang akan menjadi prioritasku?' batin seorang figur misterius yang terduduk di dalam limo. Ia terus saja memperhatikan Yugi dari kejahuan. Rasa tertarik mulai hinggap di hatinya. Ia mempunyai motif pribadi untuk menyanggupi tawaran ini. Sebuah tawaran menggiurkan yang mungkin bisa memberikan ia sebuah jawaban.

Sebuah jawaban dibalik fenomena aneh yang melanda Domino.

'Aku akan menemukan jawaban itu. Aku pasti akan dapat menguaknya.' figur itu mulai melipat kedua tangannya. Mata merahnya tak dapat teralihkan dari gerak-gerik Yugi yang saat ini sedang menyeberang jalan. Dan disaat yang sama, Yugi masih terlihat berjalan dengan begitu tenang. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, sesuatu yang tak ia pernah inginkan, harus terjadi disaat yang tidak tepat.

_**Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domi**__**ne et lux perpetua luceat eis. To decet hymnus, Deus, in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem. Exaudi orationem meam, ad te omnis care veniet.**_

"AAKH!"

"YUGI!" Jou mulai terbelalak saat melihat Yugi tiba-tiba berlutut di tengah jalan seraya memegangi dahinya. Kawan baiknya itu lagi-lagi terlihat pucat seraya memegangi kepalanya dengan begitu pilu. Yugi mengerang menahan sakit. Dan detak jantung Kaiba seakan terhenti saat sebuah mobil mulai melaju dengan cepat ke arah cucu atasannya itu. Ia segera berteriak memberi peringatan.

"TUAN MUDA YUGI! AWAS!"

Yugi seakan tak menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya. Alunan _requiem_ yang sama, kembali menggema dengan begitu nyaring di benaknya. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Rasa sakit bersamaan dengan distopia semu itu kembali menenggelamkan nalarnya. Ia tak menyadari peringatan Kaiba. Ia tak menyadari tatapan horor Jou. Ia tak menyadari jika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Ia tak menyadari semua itu. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Hanya _requiem_. Hanya _requiem_ yang ada di hatinya saat ini.

_**Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domi**__**ne et lux perpetua luceat eis.**_

"Hen...tikan..."

"YUGIII!"

DIIIINNNN! DIIIINNNN!

Suara klason mobil berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Pengendara mobil itu tak sanggup menghentikan laju kendaraannya dengan tepat waktu. Dan Yugi masih tak dapat berkutik di masa-masa seperti itu.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Yugi mulai menjerit histeris, tak berdaya. Sorot lampu mobil itu dengan terang mulai menyorot ke arahnya. Ia hanya dapatenutup ametisnya. Dan disaat jarak Yugi dan mobil itu hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal saja, dengan cepat pula, seorang figur pria tiba-tiba keluar dari limo Kaiba dan langsung berlari ke arah Yugi dan mulai menarik pria mungil itu ke tepi jalan. Mobil itu terus melaju cepat tanpa terhenti sedikitpun.

Dan Yugi pun selamat dalam dekapan seorang pria.

Masa mencekam itu seakan berhenti untuk sesaat. Napas Yugi tersengal bersamaan dengan napas seorang pria yang mendekap tubuhnya saat ini. Mereka berdua tersungkur di pinggir jalan. Dan Yugi mulai terbelalak saat pria yang mendekapnya mulai menatap ke arahnya. Mata _crimson_ bagaikan darah itu bertemu dengan ametisnya. Ia seakan melihat replikanya sendiri. Suara Yugi seakan tercekat. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Pria bermata merah itu tersenyum padanya. Ia mulai berkata dengan sangat singkat.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah prioritasku, Mutou Yugi..."

**To Be ****Continued**

#%$#%#*!#!#$%^&*#$%&^&%$#!#!#$#$$%$%$^%^$#%^%$#

**M/N : **Oh Gosh! Sampah apa ini yang telah kubuat? *Plak* Moga nih chapter gaje bisa menghibur. Jujur, aku masih rada bingung nentuin genre fic ini. Karena banyak unsur yang terkandung dalam fic ini. Genre sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah lagi. Oke, saatnya balasan review! ^^

**Nonohana Kizure :** Hmm... 7 iblis ya? Sebenarnya plot fin ini belum 100% sempurna, tapi sepertinya 7 iblis itu bakal masuk di fic ini. ^^ Bahkan gak hanya 7 iblis aja, melainkan mitos dan mitologi yang lain. So, nantikan saja dan thanks reviewnya, Nonohana-san! XD

**Cajuput :** Terima kasih sekali buat saran yang anda berikan! ^^ Iya, di chapter lalu memang banyak sekali pemborosan kata. Itu memang kebiasaan buruk saya. Saya pasti berusaha membenahi lagi. Untuk Yugi yang merasa bersalah? Hal itu karena saya ambil dari sudut pandang psikologi Yugi yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat mendengar _requiem_. Seperti masukan anda, Jou sudah saya beri flashback. Dan untuk jawaban mengenai wujud dari firasat Sugoroku, akan saya buka bersamaan dengan berjalannya plot. Hal itu juga pasti akan membuka beberapa alasan mengapa Yugi sampai diasingkan seperti itu. saya sudah memikirkan semuanya jadi jangan khawatir mengenai _plot hole_ yang saya tinggalkan di chapter awal. Sekali lagi, Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Jangan segan-segan untuk memberi pembenahan jika ada kesalahan pada chapter ini. ^^

**Dika The Reborned Kuriboh :** Terima kasih reviewnya, Kurii-chan! ^^ requiem tuh doa pengantar kematian seseorang dalam bentuk musik ataupun lagu. Untuk terjemahan liriknya akan dibuka di kedepan nanti. Sekali lagi, makasih! ^^

**Light SC :** Ahaha! Iya, kali ini diksiku gak serumit biasanya karena nanti plotnya bakal ruwet. Kalau diksi dan plotnya sama-sama ruwet, kasihan readernya gak paham sama sekali. Hehehe... Untuk dua kata yang bermakna sama, itu kebiasaan burukku. Moga di chapter ini, kesalahan itu gak terulang lagi. Agennya bener kok si Yami. heheh. Makasih reviewnya! ^^

**Devil Heaven :** Wah, keren banget penjual es cendol bernama lucifer? XD *plak* requiem tuh doa pengantar kematian seseorang dalam bentuk musik ataupun lagu. Pega jadi penasehat. Sekali-kalilah dikasih peran yang elit. Mumpung aku masih berbelas kasihan ama om Peggy. ^^ hehe...makasih reviewnya!

**KitsuNeko :** arti requiem tuh doa pengantar kematia seseorang dalam bentu musik ataupun lagu (kalimat ini udah kucopy-paste ampe 3 kali nih) hehehe...Pega emang jadi penasehat. Alasannya kenapa? Ada di balasan reviewnya Devil Heaven. Makasih banyak reviewnya, KitsuNeko-san! ^_^

**Starlight Core :** wah, makasih banyak pujiannya. Ikuti terus ya! Arigato! ^^

**Chika Ai-chan :** Yup, penjaganya adalah Yami. Thanks reviewnya! ^^

**Hera Zionism breaker :** Makasih! ^^ Iya, saya pernah jadi Author di fandom Megaten P3. Ikuti terus ya! Arigato! ^^

**Chizu Drarryo :** Iya, betul. Lucifer tuh setan sebangsa iblis. ^^ Kita tunggu saja sang iblis yang bakal muncul di fic ini. Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**De-chan Aishiro :** Makasih banyak pujiannya, De! ^^ Iya nih, aku masih bingung nentuin genre. Genrenya sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah lagi nih. Yang jadi pengawalnya si Yami. Yang jadi Lucifer masih misteri. Hohohoh! XD *bletak* Iya, sekali-kali si Peggy jadi 'agak' pintar dikit. Hehehe. Dan Kaiba turun derajat jadi bawahan. Hahaha! Arigato reviewnya, De! ^^

**Are. Key. Take. Tour :** ahahaha! Aku bisa merasakan penderitaanmu, Ta. Semoga tuh dosen dapet pencerahan(?) XD *plak* Aih, puppyshipping pasti ada. Atau sekalian aku buat Jeershipping? *bletak* Arigato reviewnya!

**Metatron :** Makasih reviewnya. Ini udah kulanjutin. Hehehe...review lagi ya! ^^

**Vichan 91312 :** Makasih banyak reviewnya, Vi-chan! ^^

**Yami Atemu :** Helo~ My dear seme? How are you? Rancangan plotku belum sempurna. Bantuin donk~ *Plak* Oh, iya. Yugi udah ketemu tuh ama Yami. untuk respon lebih lanjut ada di chapter depan. Thanks reviewnya, pren!

**ArchXora :** Makasih pujiannya! ^^ Yami udah muncul tuh dengan profesi yang berbeda. Hehehe...XD untuk Bakura dan Serenity? Kita tunggu aja~ Oh ya, yang ini adalah requiem Mozart yang bagian intro awal judulnya 'Requiem Aeternam' untuk lucifernya? Kita tunggu aja. Makasih banyak buat reviewnya, Xora-san! ^^

**Ka Hime Shiseiten :** Si jamur jadi penasehat ada alasannya, nak. Kita tunggu aja. Hehehe! XD Arti judul Praesidium Ad Lucifer tuh Perlindungan pada Lucifer. Hehehe...iya, awalnya Yugi dateng rada mirip ama fic kolab tapi di fic ini Yugi dateng gak dianter siapa-siapa. Tiba-tiba muncul. Hohoho! Monitor ama PC udah bener kok. Ntar kubuatin oneshot humor. Arigato ya! ^^

**Sora Tsubameki :** Polisinya emang Yami, kak. Hehehe... untuk action kayaknya sih ada. Kita tunggu aja. Thanks reviewnya, kak! ^^

**Devil XXX :** Yup, sang protector adalah Yami. ^^ Arigato reviewnya! XD

**Nouver Jeevas :** Makasih banyak buat pujiannya! ^^ Ficmu juga bagus banget lho! untuk yang jagain Yugi? Udah tahu kan jawabannya~ hehehe, makasih ya udah dimasukin fav story. Arigato! ^o^

**Arsy Yugi :** Hahaha! Saatnya Seto turun derajat! Yeiy! *digaplok Seto* Ini requiem Mozart part awal bagian intro. Judulnya requiem aeternam. Hohoho! ^^ Untuk kekuatan Yugi bisa hilang atau tidak, kita tunggu aja! ,akasih banyak reviewnya, Arsy-san! ^^

**Yuuri Uchiha Namikaze :** Makasih banyak reviewnya, Yuu-chan! ^^ yang menjaga Yugi udah pasti si Yami. hehehe! ^^ Kenapa kemampuan Yugi mendatangkan petaka dan diincar akan terjawab sendiri di kedepan nanti. Tetap stay tune! ^^ Oh ya, btw, akun Fbmu kenapa? Kok gak aktif? O_o' Wokeh, sekali lagi arigato reviewnya! ^^

**Y x Y :** Iya nih, aku udah balik dan bulan depan kayaknya hiatus lagi deh, aku. Hehehe...! XD *disambit banteng* Arigato reviewnya!

**Sweet Lolipop :** Sekali-kali Seto turun derajatnya. Bosen ngelihat Seto berderajat tinggi terus *plak* Ada alasan kok kenapa dia berpangkat rendah jadi penaset. Hehehe...Untuk puppyshipping pasti ada kok walau porsinya gak sebanyak puzzle. Arigato reviewnya dan untuk fic yang lain, pasti kuusahakan. Hehehe... ^^

Oke, akhir kata. Mohon reviewnya dan Terima kasih~ ^o^/


	3. Enigmatic Reasons

**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi yang memiliki YuGiOh!

**Warning : **_Hint of_ _Shonen Ai_ (_mostly_ _Puzzleshipping_), beberapa penyertaan lirik _requiem_ milik Mozart, _Dark theme_, beberapa Mitos, Mitologi dan Filosofis yang saya rangkai sendiri seluruh korelasinya secara fiktif demi kepentingan plot, tak bermaksud untuk menyalah kaprahkan asumsi. Fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

Sirkulasi masa seakan beku. Semua ini terlalu cepat. Panca indera menjadi saksi. Sebuah realitas baru telah terlahir. Inilah permulaan. Yugi dapat merasakannya. Alur takdirnya yang baru akan dimulai. Sebuah alur takdir yang tak pernah terbersit dalam nalarnya. Yang tak pernah sedikitpun terukir nyata dalam benaknya. Inilah sebuah liku. Liku yang akan terus menukik tajam, menggetarkan seluruh subtansi hidup yang ada.

Sebuah enigma baru.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah prioritasku, Mutou Yugi..."

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

**-Chapter 3-**

**Enigmatic Reasons**

Yami Atem.

Seorang kepala pimpinan dalam agen kepolisian Domino. Agen paling handal dan lihai yang pernah ada dalam kota Domino. Seorang pimpinan agen kepolisian dengan pangkat tertinggi saat ini. Salah seorang anggota pihak berwajib yang sangat profesional dan berdedikasi tinggi. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dibenak Yugi bahwa, orang sepenting ini akan menjadi sebuah aspek penting dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit dalam perkiraannya bahwa, ia akan dapat bertemu dengan agen nomor satu itu. Apalagi, nyawanya tertolong berkat orang itu. Sungguh tak pernah terlintas. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali. Tak pernah menyangka bahkan sulit untuk menyangka. Bahwa orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya... adalah dia. Orang dengan pekerjaannya yang cukup penting itu. Sungguh tak terduga sekali.

Dan kini... berdirilah sang agen itu menghadap kakeknya.

Pria berwibawa tinggi itu cukup terlihat begitu tegas. Ia menutupi seragam kepolisiannya dengan balutan jaket berjubah hitam. Sebuah pistol terletak dengan begitu rapi pada kantung senapannya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, menandakan rasa ketenangannya. Dan Yugi pun menyadari bahwa pria yang menyelamatkan dirinya itu sungguh serupa dengan dirinya.

Perbedaannya, hanyalah terletak dimata _crimson_-nya.

Mata _crimson_ semerah darah yang seakan membuat Yugi takjub sesaat.

"Dialah calon penjaga yang akan mengawal Yugi, Tuan Sugoroku." perkataan Kaiba memecah keheningan yang ada. Hawa statis itu seakan berpendar dengan sendirinya. Sugoroku terlihat memperhatikan Yami dengan begitu _intens_. Sang agen masihlah tak menampakkan raut risih ataupun ekspresi. Tetap monoton, penuh dengan ambiguitas.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau memiliki tali relasi dengan Yami Atem, Seto. Kau tak pernah memberi tahu padaku bahwa kalian berdua masihlah terikat dalam tali silsilah keluarga." Sugoroku skeptis untuk sesaat.

"Kami berdua jarang berkomunikasi, Tuan Sugoroku. Atem adalah sepupu jauhku. Silsilah keluarga kami memang sedikit rumit. Tapi jika ditelaah lebih mendalam, kami berdua masihlah terikat satu sama lain." jelas Kaiba. Sugoroku menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Kedua ametisnya kembali ia hadapkan pada Yami.

"Kalau tidak salah, anda adalah kepala dari agen rahasia kepolisian Domino, kan?"

Yami menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Saya adalah kepala pimpinan agen rahasia dari kepolisian Domino." Ia pun membungkukkan badannya, "Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya karena bisa bertemu dengan anda, Mutou-san, bangsawan besar di kota ini."

"Haha... Tak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu. Aku sangat menghargai etikamu, tapi aku lebih senang dengan suasana santai." Sugoroku menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman ringan. Pria berprofesi sebagai agen itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia menyanggupi tawaran kami, untuk mengawal cucuku Yugi, saudara Atem?" Sugoroku menegaskan poinnya. Yami kembali mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Saya sudah pertimbangkan tawaran ini matang-matang. Dan sudah saya putuskan bahwa saya bersedia mengemban misi ini."

Sungguh tak ada keraguan dalam setiap perkataan Yami. Yugi dapat merasakannya. Sebuah tekad yang kuat telah terpancar dalam diri seorang pria yang serupa dengannya itu. Sebuah tekad kuat yang tak bisa diruntuhkan dengan mudahnya oleh hembusan angin konspirasi apapun. Determinasinya cukup tinggi. Ia memang benar-benar seorang pria berprinsip kuat. Pria bermata merah itupun lalu menatap ke arah Yugi. Ia tak menampakkan ekspresi dan tetap berada dalam keadaan ambigu. Pria itu terus memperhatikan Yugi. Seakan ada daya tarik yang membuatnya terus menatap Yugi. Dan Yugi mulai tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Dan lagi...

Buat apa kakeknya menyuruh seorang _bodyguard_ pribadi untuk mengawalnya sampai seketat ini?

"Jii-chan, mengapa kau tak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya? Bahwa kau akan menugaskan seseorang untuk menjadi pengawal pribadiku?" pria mungil itu tampak begitu skeptis pada kakek tirinya. Menghela napas sejenak pun dilakukan oleh Sugoroku.

"Maaf karena aku tak sempat memberitahukan hal ini padamu, Yugi. Tapi, setelah berbagai pertimbangan yang telah kudiskusikan bersama Seto dan Pegasus, alangkah baiknya jika dalam konteks saat ini, aku menyewa seorang _bodyguard_ yang bisa terus mengawasi dan melindungimu dari para mafia dan beberapa orang yang memiliki konspirasi busuk untuk memanfaatkanmu. Ini semata-mata kulakukan untuk keselamatanmu, Yugi."

"Tapi, bukankah aku juga sudah dikawal oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ dimanapun aku berada? Lalu, apa bedanya dengan saat ini? Untuk apa Jii-chan sampai menyuruh orang penting seperti Atem-san untuk menjadi _bodyguard_ku? Apakah ini tidak terlalu... berlebihan?" dahi Yugi mulai berkerut serius. Pria mungil itu masihlah tak mengerti motif kakeknya. Dan mau tak mau, Sugoroku pun harus menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci.

"Aku sangat mengerti pemikiranmu, Yugi. Tapi, situasi saat ini sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semakin banyak orang yang mengincarmu, Yugi. Aku mulai menerima laporan dari beberapa pengawal dan juga laporan analisa Seto. Banyak pihak lain yang mulai mengerti tentang kemampuanmu. Dan bahkan, beberapa dari mereka mulai mengancam kakek untuk menyerahkanmu pada mereka. Aku tak ingin kau sampai jatuh ke tangan mereka, Yugi. Kau adalah cucu kakek satu-satunya. Kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk kakek." Yugi tertunduk mendengar itu. Ia sungguh tak ingin merepotkan semua orang. Terutama kakeknya. Ia sudah banyak berhutang budi pada pria tua renta itu. Dan kini, orang-orang di dekatnya seakan menanggung imbasnya. Imbas dari kemampuan uniknya. Sebuah kemampuan yang tak pernah ia tahu alasannya. Alasan mengapa hanya dia yang dapat mendengar _requiem-requiem _itu. Kemampuan yang seakan menjadi sebuah kutukan di mata Yugi. Ia sangat membenci kemampuannya. Terlalu membenci. Selamanya membenci. Dan akan tetap dan terus membenci.

Mengapa harus dia yang menjadi penampung kutukan itu?

Mengapa?

"Aku mengerti, Jii-chan. Jika memang ini yang menurutmu terbaik, Aku tak akan membantah." Yugi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berkilah. Sugoroku sedikit tenang mengetahui hal itu. Ia pun kembali menatap Yami. Agen muda itu masihlah tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Sebuah senyum kembali tersungging di bibir Sugoroku.

"Walau kau tak menampakkan ekspresimu, Tapi aku tahu bahwa banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakmu."

Yami mulai tertawa kecil, tak merasa terkejut sedikitpun dengan pernyataan Sugoroku. Bangsawan yang ada dihadapannya itu memanglah seorang _Game Magister_. Yami yakin, membaca pikiran orang lain telah menjadi sebuah permainan yang mudah bagi Sugoroku. Dan segala macam bentuk permainan akan dengan gampangnya dikuasai oleh Sugoroku. Apapun permainan itu.

"Anda memang sangat luar biasa, Mutou-san. Saya harap, saya dapat memiliki kemampuan _mastering gamer _seperti anda. Terlebih lagi saya sangat suka dengan _game_." Yami pun kembali menatap serius ke arah Sugoroku. "Anda memang benar. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak saya mengerti jawabannya."

Sugoroku terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya, ia kembali berkata, "Sudah seberapa jauh Seto memberitahumu tentang Yugi?"

Kaiba sedikit terbelalak. Ia bahkan tak memberitahu Sugoroku bahwa ia telah membeberkan kemampuan Yugi pada Yami. Ia mulai kebingungan dan sedikit panik. Sugoroku melambaikan tangannya perlahan, sebagai isyarat penenangan diri penasehatnya itu.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Seto. Aku tahu bahwa tak akan semudah itu menyuruh saudara Atem untuk menyanggupi tawaran ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang harus kau berikan sebagai modal jaminan."

"Maafkan aku karena tak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, Tuan Sugoroku. Dan ya, benar. Aku mengatakan beberapa hal penting agar Atem mau mempertimbangkan lagi tawaranku. Aku sudah memberitahukan padanya mengenai kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Tuan muda Yugi. Maafkan atas kelancanganku." jelas Kaiba, berterus terang.

"Apa benar begitu, saudara Atem?" Yami menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon atas pertanyaan Sugoroku.

"Itu benar, Mutou-san. Seto telah memberitahukan beberapa hal padaku. Mengenai kemampuan Yugi-san dalam mendengarkan alunan_ requiem_. Dan ternyata... Angka kematian di kota Domino bertambah saat cucu anda mendengar _requiem_ itu. Hanya itu informasi yang saya tahu dari Seto." jelas Yami. Yugi menatap pria bermata merah itu dengan cukup serius. Mendengar ada orang lain yang mengetahui kemampuan khususnya, sungguh merupakan hal yang tak mudah bagi Yugi sendiri. Ia selalu saja menjaga rahasia akan kemampuannya itu. Dan kini, ia harus merelakan kemampuannya diketahui oleh orang macam Yami. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Yami adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya.

Semoga saja.

"Oh, jadi hanya sebatas itu Seto memberitahumu?"

"Itu benar."

"Hmm... Baiklah." Sugoroku menyangga dagunya dan mulai berpikir sejenak. Pada akhirnya, setelah otaknya mencoba meracik beberapa pertanyaan untuk membaca motif, ia pun kembali bertanya kepada agen rahasia itu. "Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa kami menyewamu untuk mengawal Yugi, saudara Atem?"

"Saya memang tak tahu spesifikasi _detail_ dari alasan anda. Tapi, saya yakin, anda tak akan menyewa saya sebagai pengawal Yugi-san hanya untuk sebuah alasan yang enteng. Pasti ada sesuatu yang cukup berat sehingga saya yang harus diterjunkan langsung untuk mengawal Yugi-san. Saya yakin, sesuatu yang berat ini juga merupakan sebuah akibat dari kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh Yugi-san. Seperti... beberapa pihak luar yang mengincar Yugi-san. Bisakah anda jelaskan, mengapa banyak yang mengincar kemampuan Yugi-san?" Yami berbalik mengintrogasi. Sugoroku pun pada akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya.

"Seperti yang anda ketahui sendiri, saudara Atem-san. Cucuku Yugi, memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam mendengar alunan _requiem_ semenjak setahun yang lalu. Setelah beberapa kejadian, fenomena peningkatan angka kematian di Domino pun mulai muncul dan semakin _intens_. Kami berpikir bahwa, jika sampai banyak sekali orang-orang yang tahu akan kemampuan Yugi, bisa-bisa, mereka semua akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak kami diinginkan terhadap cucuku. Terutama beberapa pihak ilmuan dan beberapa mafia dari berbagai negara. Mereka mengincar Yugi karena mereka ingin sekali meneliti kemampuan Yugi dalam mendengar _requiem_. Karena di dunia ini, tak ada satu orang pun yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Yugi. Dan bahkan, Seto pun berhasil menganalisa motif mereka."

"Motif mereka?" kedua alis Yami bertaut heran. Sugoroku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, benar. Beberapa pihak luar mulai percaya bahwa melalui kemampuan Yugi dalam mendengar _requiem_, mungkin saja mereka dapat memprediksi mengenai kapan datangnya... hari kiamat bagi manusia."

"Pre-prediksi... Hari kiamat?" Yami seakan tak percaya dengan hal itu. Sugoroku hanya memasang ekspresi miris.

"Sungguh memprihatinkan memang. Mereka percaya bahwa alunan _requiem_ kematian yang didengar oleh Yugi adalah sebuah tanda bahwa hari akhir sudah dekat. Mereka ingin sekali memprediksi hari akhir melalui kemampuan Yugi. Untuk itulah banyak sekali pihak yang mengincar cucuku. Mereka hanya ingin menjadikan cucuku sebagai obyek penelitian! Obyek penelitian untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Yugi." Sugoroku menampakkan determinasinya. Bangsawan itu bersungguh-sungguh. Ia hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Yugi. Dan ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk hal itu.

Semua pun mulai jelas di pikiran Yami. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia pun dapat menemukan korelasinya. Sebuah korelasi yang ia cari dalam permasalahannya ini. Dan ia yakin, semakin mendalami aspek ini, akan semakin banyak korelasi yang ia akan ia dapatkan.

Masihlah banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

"Saya mengerti sekarang. Anda tak salah memilih saya untuk menjalankan misi ini. Akan kulindungi Yugi sekuat tenaga saya. Bahkan kalau perlu, akan kulindungi cucu anda dengan nyawaku sendiri." Yami bertekad kuat, penuh dengan determinasi. Sugoroku menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Yami pun mulai menatap kearah obyek prioritasnya. Dan pria mungil bermata ametis itu hanya berbalik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, kau harus terus berada di dekat Yugi. Kau tak boleh sedikitpun jauh dari cucuku. Kau harus mengawalnya kemanapun ia pergi. Kemanapun ia berada. Kau harus bisa mengawal dan memantau cucuku dengan baik. Apa sudah jelas?"

"Dimengerti." anggukan kepala kembali dilayangkan Yami pada Sugoroku. Bangsawan itupun lekas menatap ke arah Kaiba.

"Seto, suruh beberapa pelayan memindahkan barang-barang saudara Atem ke kamar Yugi."

"Aku mengerti, Tuan."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Jii-chan! Bu-buat apa barang-barang Atem-san dipindahkan ke kamarku? Masih banyak kamar kosong di _mansion_ ini kan?" Yugi sangat terkejut. Melihat raut tak percaya yang tergambar di paras cucunya itu membuat Sugoroku hampir tertawa.

"Haha... Yugi, apa kau tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan pada Atem tadi? Aku ingin dia mengawalmu secara ketat dan berada didekatmu setiap saat. Kemanapun kau berada, ia harus terus ada disisimu. Itu artinya, seluruh konteks permasalahan mulai berlaku. Bahkan soal tidur sekalipun. Sebaiknya kalian sekamar untuk berjaga-jaga."

"A-apa! ?" Yugi seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mulut mungilnya itu mulai ia katup-katupkan karena kebingungan. Yami masih tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Berjalanlah ia menghampiri Yugi dan lalu menunduk lemah dihadapan pria mungil itu.

"Aku berharap akan kerja sama dari anda, Yugi-san. Percayalah, saya tak akan melakukan apapun. Motif saya, hanyalah ingin melindungi anda saja. Tak lebih dari itu."

"Uhh...O-oke." Yugi masihlah tergagap-gagap. Agen itu tersenyum padanya dan mulai berlalu mengikuti beberapa pelayan yang ingin menunjukkan letak kamar Yugi. Dan Yugi hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal ini. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa ia akan sekamar dengan agen nomor satu di Domino itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Pasti akan terjadi sebuah suasana yang cukup tegang dan canggung. Sebuah helaan napas panjang ia lakukan untuk menentramkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk itu. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus menyikapi realitas ini dengan perspektif apa. Dan yang jelas, ia harus melalui semua ini.

'Ya Tuhan, Apalagi ini?'

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - **

Dan benar saja spekulasi Yugi.

Malam itu, hawa canggung dan keheningan mulai mendominasi. Yugi masihlah tak bisa tidur dengan keberadaan seseorang di dalam kamarnya. Agen rahasia itu terlihat berbaring di lantai beralaskan tikar yang cukup tebal dan sebuah selimut yang menelungkupi tubuhnya. Kedua mata merahnya terus saja menatap langit-langit kamar Yugi yang bernuansa biru itu. Pria itupun mulai menatap ke arah _client_nya yang saat ini berada diatas ranjang, berbalik membelakanginya. Ia bisa merasakan ketidaktenangan pria bertubuh mungil itu. Masih banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya tentang, bagaimana bisa Yugi mendapatkan kemampuan itu? darimana asal _requiem_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenak pria mungil itu? Dan... mengapa _requiem_ itu bisa membawa dampak kematian di kota Domino? Apa alasannya? Dan mengapa harus Yugi yang mendapatkan kemampuan aneh itu? Memang, Yami sudah mulai sedikit menemukan korelasi mengapa banyak sekali orang yang mengincar Yugi diluar sana. Namun, akan tetapi, disaat yang sama, misteri ini semakin dan semakin bertambah rumit dan membingungkan. Ia sungguh tak tahu, apakah ia bisa memecahkan seluruh misteri ini?

Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya.

"A-anda belum tidur, Atem-san? A-apa ada sesuatu?" pernyataan itu membuyarkan lamunan Yami. Dalam sekejap, pria berparas malaikat bermata ametis itu kini telah menatapnya dari atas. Sebuah senyuman ringan terlayang padanya.

"Ah, anda sendiri juga belum tidur, Yugi-san?" Yugi hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar itu. Ia pun lekas menatap langit kamarnya.

"Aku selalu kesulitan untuk tertidur di malam hari, Atem-san. Karena terkadang, aku selalu bermimpi buruk mengenai _requiem_." nada sedih jelas terpancar dari pernyataan itu. Yami pun menatap ke arah pria kembarannya itu dengan pandangan simpati.

"Anda terlihat begitu tertekan sekali, Yugi-san. Saat anda terlihat menahan sakit ketika tengah menyeberang jalan waktu itu, apakah saat itu, anda mendengar... _requiem_?"

"Ya. Saat itu, secara tiba-tiba aku mendengarkan _requiem_. Setiap kali aku mendengarnya, aku selalu merasakan sakit. Alunannya, sajak dan bait liriknya, semuanya terasa menyakitkan sekali. Jiwaku seakan remuk saat mendengarnya. Aku bisa merasakan rasa keputusasaan yang begitu mendalam. Terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tak sanggup lagi menampung semua itu." Yugi memejamkan kedua matanya. Helaan napas telah ia lakukan untuk sesaat. Telapak tangan kanannya telah tersanggah dengan begitu lemah di atas dahinya. Ia pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu, mengapa aku bisa tiba-tiba dapat mendengar _requiem_ di benakku sendiri. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar _requiem_ itu, adalah setahun yang lalu saat aku selesai mengikuti sebuah kontes pianis dalam kota. Aku sungguh tak tahu, mengapa aku bisa mendengarnya, menyanyikannya dan bahkan memainkan nada-nadanya dalam sebuah alat musik. Aku sungguh tak mengerti. _Requiem_ itu seakan menjadi bagian dari diriku..." kedua alis Yami bertaut mendengar itu. Kini semakin banyak saja pertanyaan yang berkumpul di benaknya.

"Jadi, anda sama sekali tak tahu alasan mengapa _requiem_ itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak anda?"

Yugi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu dan tak pernah bisa mengerti semua ini. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengerti alasan mengapa aku bisa memiliki kemampuan ini. Bahkan, Jii-chan saja _shock_ saat tahu bahwa aku tiba-tiba bisa memiliki kemampuan ini. Aku sungguh tak ingin mendengar _requiem _aneh itu lagi. Tapi tetap saja _requiem_ itu selalu menggema di hatiku. Aku selalu berpikir, apa salahku sampai-sampai semua hal buruk ini menimpaku? Aku harap, fenomena kematian di kota Domino segera berakhir meskipun hal itu terlalu utopis."

Yami pun dapat melihatnya. Yugi benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Ia pun memahami perasaan Yugi. Karena sebagai kepala pimpinan kepolisian Domino, Ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar atas keselamatan dan keamanan para penduduk di kotanya itu. Dan walaupun ia bukanlah sumber dari seluruh fenomena ini, tetap saja ada rasa bersalah dalam diri Yami karena tak mampu mengemban tanggung jawabnya dengan baik.

Ia mengerti sakitnya menjadi orang yang memiliki cobaan rumit.

Karena ia hidup dalam sakitnya cobaan itu.

"Anda tak akan melewati semua ini sendirian lagi, Yugi-san..."

"Huh... ?" Yugi tak mengerti ucapan Yami. Ditatapnya sang agen yang saat ini membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yugi. Dalam heningnya suasana itu, Yami melirihkan sesuatu.

"Saya akan selalu bersama anda dan... melindungi anda."

Yugi terdiam mendengar itu. Ia baru saja ingat akan peranan Yami disini. Agen itu akan menjaga dan melindunginya mulai sekarang. Yugi memang tak memiliki gambaran akan apa ujian yang menghadang laju hidupnya nanti. Namun, ia hanya bisa berharap...

Yami dapat melindunginya sampai akhir.

"Terima kasih, Atem-san. Sekali lagi, terima kasih..." bisiknya lirih seraya memejamkan kedua ametisnya untuk menyongsong dimensi mimpi. Dan Yami hanya terdiam dengan hal itu. Ia memang sudah bertekad dari awal. Bahwa ia pasti akan mengungkap misteri ini dan melindungi pria mungil itu. Ia sudah bertekad kuat dan tak akan mengingkari ikrarnya.

Tak akan pernah.

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

Pagi itu, kerumunan mahasiswa saling berbisik penuh tanya. Seorang mahasiswa pindahan baru telah berada dalam kelas Yugi. Ia duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kedua mata merahnya hanya tertuju pada Yugi. Sontak, realitas baru ini banyak menuai pertanyaan. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa mahasiswa baru itu adalah kepala pimpinan agen kepolisian nomor satu di Domino. Tak ada yang tahu hal itu. Yami selalu pandai menyembunyikan identitasnya. Tak terkecuali saat ini. Ia hanya memakai sebuah pakaian _simple_ dan cukup sopan untuk dikenakan dalam lingkungan mahasiswa. Dan entah mengapa, banyak sekali mahasiswi yang mengerumuni dirinya saat ini. Banyak yang tertarik pada ketampanan yang dimiliki agen itu. Apalagi dengan sikap misterius dan pendiam yang menjadi sebuah persona yang ada dalam diri Yami. Jangan heran jika banyak sekali mahasiswa yang menggila dan ingin kenal lebih dekat dengan pria bermata _crimson_ itu.

"Jadi dia _bodyguard_ barumu, Yug? Aku tak menyangka bahwa orang berjabatan tinggi seperti dia, ternyata bersedia untuk menjadi pengawal pribadimu." Jou terlihat memperhatikan Yami dari kejahuan. Rasa heran masihlah hinggap dalam diri pria berambut pirang itu. Yugi menghela napasnya sejenak. Ia menyangga pipinya dengan telapak tangannya seraya berkata dengan cukup pasrah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Jou. Aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa Jii-chan berencana menyewa seorang agen untuk menjagaku. Lagipula, Atem-san mau mengawalku itu juga berkat campur tangan dari Seto-kun. Karena walau bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua adalah sepupu."

"Hah? Jadi si jamur itu memiliki relasi keluarga dengan Yami Atem?" Jou terbelalak, tak percaya. Yugi hanya terkekeh perlahan melihat respon sahabat baiknya itu.

"Aku juga tak menyangka, Jou. Sama sekali tidak menyangka."

Jou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cih! Si sombong itu ternyata bermanfaat juga. Kuakui tindakannya kali ini sangat menguntungkanmu, Yug. Asalkan ia lakukan ini demi keselamatanmu sih, aku tak keberatan." dengus Jou. Yugi mulai menatap kawannya itu dengan rasa kurositas tinggi.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu benci pada Seto-kun, Jou? Ayolah, masa semenjak kejadian itu, kau masih sakit hati hingga sekarang?" lagi-lagi Yugi tertawa kecil. Jou mulai cemberut melihat itu.

"Kejadian itu adalah kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidupku, Yugi! Aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Semenjak dia memanggilku anjing kampung ataupun _mutt_, aku sudah tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi musuhku suatu hari nanti." ketus Jou. Yugi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err... apa kau tak sedikit berlebihan, Jou?"

"Tak ada yang berlebihan, Yug! Penasehat kakekmu itu benar-benar orang yang tidak sopan! Masih ingat saat pertama kali kami bertemu? Saat itu aku menemanimu menunggu jemputan? Dia tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku seraya memasang ekspresi jijik padaku dan lalu... mengataiku dengan sebutan 'anjing'? Orang macam apa yang mau dikatai anjing oleh seseorang, Yug? Hanya orang gila yang mau dikatai sebagai binatang!"

"Uhh... Jou-"

"Dan apa kau masih ingat kebiadabannya yang lain? Saat ada pesta dansa di kampus kita? Saat aku hendak mengantar Mai pulang, tiba-tiba si jamur keparat itu datang dan berkata 'Seleramu ternyata sampah, _mutt_.' Dan bayangkan saja perasaan Mai, Yug! Esoknya, ia pun meminta putus denganku! Kini aku masih bersusah payah untuk mengejar Mai, tapi sia-sia saja! Dia sudah bersama orang lain. Dasar si jamur itu! Ia menghancurkan hidupku!" Jou menggeram jengkel. Entah mengapa, _sweat_ Yugi _drop_ mendengar hal itu.

"Umm... Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Jou. Tapi menurutku, Seto-kun bukanlah orang yang jahat. Jika kau mengenal dia dengan baik, kau akan melihat sisi yang berbeda darinya." Jou melotot mendengar itu. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Yugi seraya melayangkan ekspresi horor.

"Sisi yang berbeda? Dia tak akan pernah menampakkan sisi itu dihadapanku. Ia hanya akan bersikap lembut pada Sugoroku-san dan dirimu saja, Yugi. Selebihnya, pelampiasan _stress_nya pasti dilimpahkan padaku. Dasar, orang _stress_..." maki Jou kesal. Yugi hanya dapat menepuk bahu kawannya itu untuk menenangkannya. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Jou menghela napasnya. Yugi mulai tersenyum melihat kawannya itu.

"Kau mengingatkan kondisiku saat mendengar_ requiem_, Jou. Benar-benar penuh emosional." Jou tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha... Tapi keadaanmu benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Yug. Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini kau masih belum mendengarnya, kan?" tanya Jou skeptis. Yugi menggelengkan kepala.

"Saat ini aku belum mendengarnya, Jou. Aku harap, hari ini aku tak mendengar _requiem_ itu sama sekali." Yugi mulai tertunduk. jou mulai menatap sedih.

"Iya, semoga saja, Yug."

"Yugi-san?"

Suara bariton itu membuat Jou dan Yugi menatap ke arah seseorang yang menghampiri mereka. Terlihatlah Yami yang menatap Yugi dengan cukup _intens_. Yugi sedikit gugup dengan perlakuan pengawal pribadinya itu. Semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yami, sang agen itu selalu memperhatikan dirinya dengan begitu lekat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yami, Yugi tak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

"I-iya, ada apa, Atem-san?"

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa anda butuh sesuatu?" Yami bertanya dengan cukup formal. _Client_nya itu terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Atem-san. Kau tak perlu bersikap formal padaku. Walau kau hanya pengawalku, tapi kau sudah seperti sahabatku. Panggil saja aku Yugi." Yugi bersikap ramah. Setelah terdiam sejenak untuk menimbang-nimbang, Yami pun membuka suara.

"Baiklah, jika begitu, kau juga harus memanggilku... Yami. Aku tak ingin kau juga bersikap formal padaku sedangkan aku tidak." nada bicara Yami mulai berbeda. Yugi sudah tak merasakan rasa formal sebagai pengawal yang ada dalam diri Yami. Ia pun mulai tersenyum. Dengan ini, mungkin ia bisa mengurangi rasa canggung yang ada diantara mereka.

"Baiklah... Yami. Cukup adil bagiku. Oh ya, perkenalkan ini Jounouchi, teman baikku. Jou, perkenalkan ini Yami Atem." Yugi mulai memperkenalkan Jou pada Yami. Kedua pria itu mulai menyapa dan berjabat tangan satu sama lain.

"Halo salam kenal, aku Jou!"

"Salam kenal juga. Panggil saja aku Yami. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." mereka pun menghentikan jabat tangan masing-masing. Yami lalu kembali menatap ke arah Yugi.

"Uhh... Yugi, Apa kau masih belum mendengarnya?" raut khawatir mulai terlihat diparas Yami. Dahi Jou berkerut mendengar itu. Dan Yugi mulai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja. Untuk saat ini, aku belum mendengarnya sama sekali."

"Syukurlah jika begitu." Yami bernapas lega. Tak lama, sebuah getaran telah dirasakan Yami dari sebuah ponsel miliknya yang ada di dalam saku celananya itu. Ia pun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

'Otogi?'

"Ada apa, Yami?" kedua alis Yugi bertaut heran. Pengawalnya itu pada akhirnya membuka suara.

"Maaf, aku pergi sebentar untuk menjawab panggilan ini. Aku tak akan lama, Yugi."

"Uhh... Baiklah." Yugi hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala. Yami tersenyum singkat pada Yugi sebelum pada akhirnya ia berlalu keluar dari kelas. Raut heran masih terlihat di paras Jou.

"Dia tahu soal kemampuanmu, Yug?"

"Ya. Dia tahu semuanya Jou. Tentang kemampuanku yang berkaitan erat dengan fenomena yang ada di kota kita." jelas Yugi. Jou menatap serius kearah Yugi.

"Apa dia sungguh-sungguh bisa dipercaya, Yug?" Jou benar-benar skeptis. Yang ia tahu, hanya beberapa orang kepercayaan Yugi saja yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Ia sungguh terkejut karena orang baru macam Yami pada akhirnya diberitahu mengenai rahasia Yugi. Kawannya itu hanya dapat menghela napasnya dengan singkat. Ia pun menatap Jou dengan pandangan statis.

"Semoga saja, Jou..."

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - **

Yami mulai berjalan di dekat lorong. Disandarkanlah tubuhnya pada dinding lorong. Ia kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol penerima panggilan sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mendekatkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Ada apa, Otogi?"

"Kepala pimpinan, saya hanya ingin melaporkan bahwa personil kita sudah mampu mengatasi beberapa kekacauan yang terjadi di beberapa sektor bagian kota. Sekarang, keadaan sudah cukup aman dan terkendali." Otogi mengatakan dengan cukup yakin. Yami terlihat mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Apa masih belum ada tanda-tanda meningkatnya angka kematian?"

"Untuk saat ini, masih belum ada. Sirkulasi aktifitas penduduk berjalan dengan normal."

Yami sempat bernapas lega mendengar hal itu. Jika memang teori kemampuan Yugi dengan korelasi fenomena di Domino memang sangat berkaitan erat, maka ia bisa mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya melalui peringatan Yugi. Kepala pimpinan agen itu sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana yang cukup matang.

Hanya tinggal menunggu saatnya tiba saja.

Sebuah masa yang cukup tepat.

"Baiklah, segera laporkan padaku setiap perkembangannya."

"Baik!"

Dengan itu, panggilan pun berakhir. Yami memasukkan ponselnya dan mulai berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas. Rasa tenang melebur kedalam hatinya. Setidaknya, ia tahu tanda-tandanya jika fenomena itu terjadi lagi. Kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh _client_nya itu, ternyata bisa menguntungkannya. Namun sayangnya, disaat ia menyangka bahwa saat ini adalah masa-masa damai. Disaat ia menyangka ini adalah masa dimana ia dapat bernapas lega, bersantai sejenak atas bekunya fenomena itu. Tapi ternyata...

Spekulasinya salah.

Keadaan berubah. Dengan cepat, seluruh kedamaian dan ketenangan itu musnah. Raib secara mutlak tak berbekas. Ini buruk. Sebuah interupsi tak terduga pun datang bagai siluet hembusan angin. Interupsi itu mampu mengevolusikan keadaan di masa itu. Bersikap tenang menjadi sia-sia. Bernapas lega menjadi tak berguna. Mengucap syukur sungguh tak ada artinya. Seluruh ungkapan kegembiraan itu berganti menjadi distopia.

Cobaan kembali datang.

Semua diluar perhitungan.

"Ayo cepat, kita keluar dari sini! Lari!"

Secara mendadak, kedua mata merah Yami mulai menatap beberapa mahasiswa yang berlarian dan mulai berteriak histeris keluar gedung universitas. Kedua alis Yami mulai bertaut heran dengan realitas itu. Ada yang tak beres disini.

"Hei, kau! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak anak yang berlarian keluar dan beberapa ada yang menjerit histeris?" Yami mulai bertanya pada salah seorang Mahasiswa. Mahasiswa itu menjawab pertanyaan Yami dengan begitu serius.

"Di luar, mendadak telah terjadi kecelakaan. Beberapa mobil tiba-tiba seakan hilang kendali dan menabrak satu sama lain. La-lalu untuk para mahasiswa yang berteriak histeris, me-mereka tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di tubuh mereka. A-aku tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ya-yang jelas, a-aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini!"

"He-hei, tunggu!" Yami tak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut. Mahasiswa itu sudah berlari ketakutan meninggalkannya. Yami memiliki firasat buruk. Ia pun lekas menghubungi Otogi melalui ponselnya.

"Ha-halo? Otogi? Jawab aku, O-Otogi! Halo!" Yami berusaha mempertahankan koneksinya agar tetap tersambung. Suara ribut terus saja terdengar dari saluran Otogi. Yami pun panik mendengar itu dan pada akhirnya, terdengar juga suara Otogi.

"Ke-kepala pimpinan! Se-sesuatu yang tidak terduga telah terjadi! Saat ini, mendadak banyak kecelakaan dimana-mana! Beberapa sektor kota kembali kacau. Sa-saya berusaha menurunkan personil untuk terjun ke lapangan!"

"A-Apa! ? Tu-tunggu, Otogi! Halo! Otogi!" saluran pun terputus secara mendadak. Yami sungguh terkesiap dengan semua ini. Fenomena janggal ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba, Dan ia pun menjadi pucat dan panik. Ditengah-tengah kacaunya kinerja pemikiran miliknya, ia pun mulai teringat akan sesuatu. Sumber inti dari fenomena ini. Inti penting yang menjadi alegori dari fenomena ini.

Seseorang yang menjadi subtansi dasar ditengah-tengah realitas mengerikan ini.

"Yu-Yugi..."

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Yami berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan target bernama ruang kelas. Ia harus melawan arus beberapa mahasiswa yang berlarian dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Rasa cemas kembali menenggelamkan Yami. Dengan cepat, Ia menerobos kerumunan sesak itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas.

"YUGI!" Ia menjerit panik. Ditatapnya sang pria mungil yang harus ia lindungi itu. Namun terlambat. Disana sudah terlihat Jou yang terus menatap Yugi dengan pandangan sedih. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat pasrah dan hanya menatap miris kearah kawan mungilnya itu. Disaat keadaan kelas mulai kosong tak berpenghuni, Jou tetap setia menemani Yugi disampingnya. Dari pemandangan itu, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Jou sangat loyal terhadap Yugi. Ia tak akan meninggalkan kawannya itu walau apapun yang terjadi.

Lain halnya dengan Yami. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan melihat kejadian ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sebuah puncak skenario yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Puncak dari seluruh kebimbangannya. Kebenaran ada didepan mata. Dengan wajah _shock_, Ia pun mulai berjalan mendekati pria berparas malaikat yang sedang terduduk di bangkunya itu. Ia hanya bisa terbelalak dan menganga. Yugi terus saja menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Bibir mungilnya itu mulai terbuka, mengalunkan sesuatu. Ditengah dimensi keheningan itu, Ia pun kembali bernyanyi dengan lirihnya. Bernyanyi dengan segenap rasa putus asa dan kesedihan jiwanya.

Menyanyikan... _requiem _baru.

"_Kyrie, eleison. Christe eleison. Kyrie, eleison..."_

**To Be ****Continued**

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

**M/N : **Yeah! Satu lagi sampah dari saya sebelum hiatus! XD *Plak* Wah, maaf banget jika _chapter_ ini gaje poll. Sumpah, pikiranku ruwet kepikiran kerjaan. hehehe... mungkin setelah ini, saya akan hiatus lagi. Semoga saja saya bisa update di sela-sela kesibukan saya. ^^

Oh ya, _requiem_ di chapter ini adalah _requiem_ Mozart _part_ 2 judulnya _Kyrie_. kalau ingin tahu artinya, tunggu di kedepannya nanti. atau jika tak sabaran, silahkan _search_ saja di _google_. haha! :D *Plak*

**Light-Sapphire-Chan : **Hahaha! Sebenarnya si Kaiba juga udah lumayan stress kayaknya! XD *Plak* Hahaha, bener~ Tapi kayaknya suaranya Yami lebih serem ketimbang requiem O_o' *Digergaji Yami* Genre sebelumnya emang drama tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, ternyata supernatural sangat menonjol disini. Arigato reviewnya, Light-chan! XD

**101 hiru yorunita : **Diksiku luwes? Makasih~ Aku juga lagi belajar nih biar diksiku bisa lentur elastis kayak pesenam akrobatik gitu~ X3 *plak* Sumber requiem masih menjadi mr. ius! XD Bahkan semuanya diisi oleh pak ius(?) deh. wakakakak! Iya, pengennya sih gak hiatus, tapi kerjaan udah teriak-teriak gaje dikupingku. Moga aja aku bisa apdet disela-sela kesibukanku. Arigato reviewnya hiru-chan! ^^

**KitsuNeko :** ah, maaf salah asumsi! Habisnya pertanyaannya kurang spesifik. hehehe... XD *Plak* arti terjemahan dari requiem sebelum akan kutunjukin di kedepannya nanti. Tapi kalo gak sabaran, silahkan aja search di google. eheheh! ^^ Makasih banyak reviewnya Kitsu + Neko-san! ^o^

**Devil Heaven : **Ahaha! Sorry aku salah tangkep. Terjemahan requiem yugi bakal kujelasin di kedepannya nanti. ^^ ahahaha! scene kemarin emang so sweet. Tapi benih cinta masih belum tumbuh. wakakakaka! *Plak* Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur! Arigato reviewnya, Evil-san! Merdeka! XD

**Chizu drarryo : **Wah, aku juga waktu itu kena flu. sumpah, flu laknat gak enak parah... =_= Ahahah, kelebihan Yugi emang keren! Aku juga pengen tuh bisa denger requiem gitu secara aku suka banget dengerin requiem xD *gak ada yang nanya* Jou udah kenal kok sama Kaiba. bahkan terlalu kenal kayaknya XD *plak* serem banget tuh kalo kematian massal terjadi di dunia nyata. Arigato reviewnya, Chizu-chan! ^^

**Rizu auxe09 : **Indah-san! welcome to my trash!(?) XD *peluk-peluk gaje* ehehe, makasih pujiannya. Tiada hari tanpa angst buatku. muahahahaha! xDDD *plak* yang requiem di chapter sebelumnya, tuh lirik requiem Mozart part intro awal judulnya Requiem Aeternam. ntar bakal kuungkap semuanya di kedepannya nanti. Arigato review dan favenya! XD

**Arsy yugi : **Iya, gpp telat, yang penting review. heheh! XD *plak* Yami akhirnya jadi pengawalnya Yugi. ahahaha! aku emang hobi banget nyiksa mentalnya Yugi! XD *plak* Moga chapter ini tidak menjadi sampah dan bisa menghibur. arigato reviewnya, Arsy-san! XD

**ArchXora : **Ahahaha! Iya nih, mendadak, aku pengen buat puzzle dengan tema majikan-pengawal gitu. Kan di housemate, tema anak punk-mahasiswa teladan udah pernah. hehehe...XD *plak* wow, orang ketiga? hmm...kita lihat aja kedepannya nanti. Arigato reviewnya, Xora-chan! XD

**Starlight Core : **ahaha! Makasih pujiannya. Yup! Kekuatan Yugi muncul saat konser piano. Kematian massal emang serem. aku jadi inget film evangelion di bagian akhir yang mendadak semua manusia dibumi meletus jadi sebuah fluid. Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**De-chan Aishiro : **hah? Berat? Berat berapa ton, De? O.O *plak* arti dari penggalan requiem Yugi akan kutunjukkan di kedepannya nanti~ Makasih banyak buat reviewnya, De! ^o^

**Yuuri Uchiha Namikaze : **Ehehehe...untuk masalah Yugi diincar? alasannya udah jelas kan? ehehehe dan alasan kenapa Yugi bisa denger requiem, masihlah menjadi misteri. muahahahaha! XD *plak* Yeah! Yami merokok! Sekali-kali aku buat dia kayak gitu. Iseng aja sih sebenarnya. hahaha! *gaje* Oke, arigato reviewnya, ya! XD

**Reddish Dragonoid : **Ahahaha, Kuzu takut ama supranatural ya? :) padahal keren lho supranatural *plak* ahahaha! Requiem itu semacam doanya orang mati. mirip-mirip yasin gitu~ xD *Plak* Jou udah kenal kok ama Seto. di chapter ini udah kujelasin gimana cara mereka tahu satu sama lain. Yosh, makasih banyak reviewnya, Kuzu! ^^

**Hera Zionism Breakers : **Makasih! Moga aku bisa updet cepet lagi~ ^^

**Y x Y : **Iya, rencananya sih, semua requiem Mozart akan kucantumi disini. Ikuti terus ya! Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**Chika Ai-chan :** Akankah misteri yugi akan terungkap? saksikan di chapter selanjutnya XD *nada iklan* Arigato reviewnya~ ^o^

**Metraton : **Hahahaha! jawaban dari pertanyaan anda adalah inti penting dari plot fic ini. nantikan saja kejutannya. Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**Devil xXx : **Ehehehe... Kalo yang jadi pelindung Yugi si Ryou, ntar jadi heartshipping donk? XD *plak* Yo'i! Puzzle tuh beragam! Aku senang melakukan percobaan beda-beda profesi pada puzzle~ Arigato reviewnya! ^^

**Ka Hime istrinya Itachi(?) : **Wow? jadi photografer apa, Ka? O.o' Yugi indigonya bukan dari lahir kok. Ada alasan terselubung kenapa hanya dia yang bisa denger requiem itu. fuhuhuhu~ *tawa mistis* para polisi bantu para korban kecelakaaan, mengevakuasi korban pembunuhan dan mengatur sarana keselamatan masyarakat, jadinya super sibuk! ^^ Yami sok actions! Sengaja nyelametin yugi pas jaraknya udah deket banget ama Yugi *ngaco dot com* Arigati reviewnya, Ka~ ^o^

**are. key. take. tour : **IkerxVilla? Dunia fujoshi bola emang menjamur banget di twitter. haha! Iya, Waktu Yugi kontes itu, sebenarnya udah ada temanya. temanya musik klasik irama gembira gitu tapi pada akhirnya, yugi mendadak mainin requiemnya Mozart. Wah, aku dari dulu pengen banget sekolah di sekolah musik. Untuk Jeer mungkin cuman slight dan itu masih lama. Moga aja bisa mengalir di alur plotnya nanti. arigato reviewnya, Ta! ^^

**Nouver Jeevas : **Muahahahaha! Hidup brutaaaal! XDDD *plak* hmm...pair utamanya ada puzzle, slight puppy dan ada slight jeer di kedepannya nanti (masih rencana). ah, waktu itu ficmu bagus banget lho! Apalagi waktu POVnya yugi dan Jou! Bener-bener penuh penjiwaan! Ayo buat fic lagi! arigato reviewnya~ ^^

**Sweet lolipop : **Makasih pujiannya. dan Arigato reviewnya, Loli-chan! ^^

Wokeh, saya pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Jangan lupa please review ya! Arigato! ^^


	4. Unavoidable Death

**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi yang memiliki YuGiOh!

**Warning : **_Hint of_ _Shonen Ai_ (_mostly_ _Puzzleshipping_), _Scene_ semi RAEP, beberapa penyertaan lirik _requiem_ milik Mozart, _Dark theme_, beberapa Mitos, Mitologi dan Filosofis yang saya rangkai sendiri seluruh korelasinya secara fiktif demi kepentingan plot, tak bermaksud untuk menyalah kaprahkan asumsi. Fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

Puluhan puing-puing manusia jatuh berguguran satu persatu. Jeritan sakit dan kepedihan nalar, seakan tak sanggup menghentikan gemuruh distopia. Meronta pilu, menggeliat sengsara telah menjadi sebuah lukisan realitas itu. Inilah neraka yang sesungguhnya. Sang maut terus saja melibas puluhan hingga ratusan nyawa yang ada di kota Domino. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Tak ada yang bisa menghindarinya. Karena ini terjadi diluar kehendak mereka.

Dan selama masa mengerikan itu berlangsung, seseorang terus saja mengumandangkan lagu kematiannya.

Tetap bernyanyi... Tetap berkumandang dengan lembayu keputusasaan tiada akhir.

"_Kyrie, eleison. Christe eleison. Kyrie, eleison..."_

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

**-Chapter 4-**

**Unavoidable Death**

Tak dapat dipercaya.

Hanya itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan pemikiran Yami saat itu. Ia terdiam. Tubuh seakan membantah untuk digerakkan. Otak seakan tak mau untuk diperintahkan berpikir. Mulut seakan sulit untuk disuruh mengeluarkan kata. Ini nyata. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanyalah saksi. Saksi nyata yang sudah melihat realitas mencekam itu. Kedua mata _crimson_nya telah melihat semuanya. Merekam semua pemandangan pilu itu ke dalam sebuah organ bernama otak. Semua _detail_ gambaran nyata dari mimpi buruk itu. Ia sudah melihatnya dan sangat mengingatnya dengan jelas sekali.

Ia sudah melihat sebuah kejadian yang tak dapat dimasukkan logika.

Puluhan orang-orang di dalam kota terlihat meronta, mempertahankan nyawa. Cipratan darah, terkoyaknya jasad hingga hancur leburnya eksistensi dari begitu banyaknya manusia itu seakan menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang wajib diketahui oleh seluruh makhluk yang masih bernyawa. Dan itu hanyalah gambaran dari sebagian besar _insident_ yang berlangsung. Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian _detailnya_? Yami mencoba memutar kembali gambaran _detail _dari _insident _mencekam itu diotaknya. Dan ya, Ia berhasil mengingatnya. Berawal dari kecelakaan beruntun. Puluhan kendaraan bermotor saling menabrak satu sama lain. Saling menghancurkan seluruh penumpang dan pengemudi yang ada. Bus, mobil bahkan truk, tak ada yang bisa menghindar dari tragedi itu. Semuanya saling meremukkan _solid_nya jasad antar manusia yang diciptakan oleh Sang Kuasa. Amis dan anyirnya genangan darah, rontoknya tulang belulang manusia, rusaknya potongan jasad yang tercecer bahkan, membusuknya organ-organ dalam semacam jantung, usus, ginjal dan sebagainya. Semua itu terlihat angkuh, menghiasi jalanan aspal bak sebuah lukisan pilu simbolisasi fakta kehancuran masyarakat. Dan gema teriakan histeris pertanda _shock_ tentu hadir dimana-mana. Beberapa orang berteriak, menangis sakit, memohon agar nyawa mereka tak direbut oleh maut. Mereka masih menginginkan sesuatu bernama kehidupan. Mereka belum siap ke alam barzah. Tidak. Mereka bahkan belum siap menerima pertanggung jawaban. Apalagi memilih tempat penentuan akhir yakni surga ataupun neraka. Mereka belum siap. Tidak siap bahkan mungkin, tak mau untuk mempersiapkan diri. Kematian itu terlalu cepat. Datang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tanpa adanya peringatan. Tanpa adanya tempat untuk melarikan diri. Ini terlalu mengerikan. Tirani kekejaman sang maut sungguh tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Hal ini sudah menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang terlalu buruk bagi Yami. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa ia masih hidup. Entahlah, mungkin saja takdir belum menunjukkan masa ajalnya harus tiba. Tapi yang jelas, ia tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini dengan hidupnya sendiri.

Ia bahkan bersyukur karena masih bisa bernapas.

Karena bernapas adalah simbolisasi sederhana pertanda sebuah nyawa masihlah belum melayang. Ia tidaklah berada dalam alam _nafs_ ataupun barzah. Ia masihlah berada di dunia ini. Masihlah harus berjuang menjalani hidup. Menjalani alur kehidupan yang semakin lama semakin rumit saja dimatanya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, Dokter?"

"Tenang saja. Ia hanya pingsan karena faktor kelelahan dan tekanan yang terlalu berat. Ia akan sadarkan diri secepatnya." seorang dokter pribadi suruhan Sugoroku, terlihat berlalu meninggalkan kamar Yugi. Saat ini, Yami hanya bisa duduk terdiam seraya menatap kembarannya yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak dan terus saja menatap Yugi dengan begitu _intens_. Semenjak pria mungil itu selesai mengalunkan _requiem _barunya waktu itu, secara mendadak ia pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Kini, sudah hampir sehari pria berparas malaikat itu tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Sempat terjadi kepanikan dalam dirinya. Apalagi Jou dan Sugoroku. Jelas, mereka berdualah yang paling panik. Tapi untung saja keadaan Yugi mulai membaik. Sungguh, dalam hati mereka sangat bersyukur akan hal ini.

Dan Yami pun semakin menyimpan banyak pertanyaan.

Bayangkan saja, hanya dengan sebuah _requiem_, semua ini harus terjadi dengan begitu cepatnya. Kehancuran masyarakat semakin nyata. Maut semakin ganas menebarkan kekejaman nuraninya. Semua ini sungguh gila. Kematian misterius sudah menjadi berita besar yang merupakan sebuah ancaman utama bagi para penduduk kota. Dan bahkan kini, semakin banyak saja orang-orang traumatis. Mereka _paranoid_ jika harus melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mengundang maut. Tak ada yang berani berkendara begitu cepat. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berkeliaran disekitar jalan. Rumah sakit semakin padat saja pengunjungnya. Pengamanan ketat dan bantuan polisi pun mereka kerahkan untuk meminimalisir tindakan kriminal terutama pembunuhan. Semua realitas itu menghasilkan satu kesimpulan yang sama.

Mereka semua takut akan penjemputan ajal.

Dan semuanya berusaha untuk meminimalisir dampak akan fenomena itu. Yami hanya dapat menyangga dahinya dan mulai menahan rasa sakit kepala yang mulai terasa dalam dirinya. Semua ini semakin membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa bingung. Terlalu rumit. Semua permasalahan ini bagai lautan enigma yang tak berujung. Dan ia seakan tenggelam dan tenggelam dalam dimensi doktrin konspirasi semu. Ia hanya ingin menemukan sebuah jawaban. Jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya. Dan tentu saja sebuah cara agar semua mimpi buruk ini berakhir. Tapi, sampai kapan ia harus menunggu jawaban itu jika semakin lama, pertanyaan pun semakin menumpuk tak pandang batas?

"Ya Tuhan, Apa yang harus kulakukan...?" agen itu pun mengeluh. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya tepat disamping Yugi. Kedua mata merahnya itu mencoba menatap paras _client_nya itu. Kembarannya itu terlihat pucat. Kedua ametisnya tetap terpejam bersamaan ritme napas yang stabil. Seakan lelah, Ia pun memejamkan setengah dari kelopak matanya. Entah mengapa, ia selalu merasakan aura yang berbeda jika didekat pria mungil itu. Yami tak tahu, wujud konkrit dari apa yang ia rasakan itu. Namun yang jelas, ia seakan tertarik dan semakin tertarik dengan pria yang menyimpan banyak misteri itu. Ia semakin tertarik untuk tahu. Untuk mengerti. Untuk melindungi. Menjaganya dan...

Ia ingin selalu dekat dengan Yugi.

Tentu saja ia ingin dekat dengan _client_nya itu karena ia ingin segera memecahkan kasus kematian massal ini. Yami yakin, Yugilah yang memegang kunci jawaban mutlak dari seluruh misteri ini. Pria mungil itu kelak akan menunjukkan sebuah kebenaran. Namun, yang sungguh tidak ia mengerti adalah, perasaan tertariknya yang terlalu tinggi. Seluruh perasaan tertarik itu muncul diluar kehendaknya. Bagai sebuah magnet. Ia seakan ditarik dan terus ditarik. Hingga ia sendiri menjadi sungguh-sungguh merasakan ketertarikan itu. _Client_nya semakin lama semakin menjadi prioritas utama dibenaknya. Eksistensi pria mungil itu semakin penting saja dimatanya. Menghela napas, dipenjamkanlah kedua mata merahnya itu. Sebuah bisikan lirih ia panjatkan secara perlahan dengan begitu pasrah. Sungguh, ia hanya menginginkan satu hal.

Sebuah jawaban.

"Mutou Yugi... Siapa sesungguhnya dirimu?"

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

"Aku tak menyangka selama tiga hari berturut-turut, Yugi dapat mendengarkan _requiem-requiem _itu."

"Sugoroku-san..."

Jou hanya dapat menatap miris kearah Sugoroku. Bangsawan tua renta itu terlihat bimbang dan khawatir. Ia pasti bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi dengan cucu angkatnya itu? Sungguh, ia tak menginginkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tapi tetap saja, distopia tanpa ujung ini akan selalu terjadi dan terjadi lagi. Dan hingga sekarang, masihlah tak ada yang sanggup menghentikan dilema ini. Seluruh misteri ini semakin mengerikan dimata mereka.

"Jou, apa kau yakin bahwa Yugi..."

"Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri, Sugoroku-san. Saat _requiem_ baru itu terdengar, Yugi berada dalam keadaan itu. Keadaannya sama persis seperti saat ia pertama kali mendapat kemampuannya di konser pianis setahun yang lalu. Ia bagai berada dalam sebuah dimensi yang berbeda. Tatapannya kosong. Dan ia menyanyikan _requiem_ itu secara lirih." jelas Jou yakin. Kaiba terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak percaya.

"Kau jangan bercanda, _mutt_! Kau pasti salah lihat!"

"Aku serius, jamur! Selama _insident_ itu berlangsung, aku tak pernah meninggalkan Yugi sedetik pun! Jika kau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada Yami! Ia juga melihat apa yang kulihat!" Jou semakin bersikeras. Kaiba pun langsung menatap kearah sepupunya yang saat ini terlihat bersandar pada sebuah dinding.

"Apa semua yang dikatakan anjing kampung ini benar, Atem?"

Yami melipat kedua tangannya dan mengarahkan kedua mata merahnya itu kearah Kaiba. Anggukan lemah ia lakukan seraya berkata, "Yang Jou katakan itu benar. Aku juga melihatnya sendiri. Yugi terlihat berbeda. Ia bahkan tak merespon semua perkataanku. Ia tetap beryanyi dan terus menyanyikan _requiem_ itu hingga ia tak sadarkan diri secara mendadak." mendengar itu, Kaiba terdiam. Yami pun kembali membuka suara dan memasang raut wajah serius.

"Tak hanya fakta itu saja yang mengejutkan. Semenjak Yugi menyanyikan _requiem_ baru itu, intensitas kematian di kota Domino pun semakin pesat dan padat. Banyak sekali puluhan penduduk yang tewas dengan cara yang lebih mengenaskan dibandingkan _insident_ sebelumnya. Para personil dari kepolisian kami semakin kewalahan dan bahkan... menurut laporan bawahanku, kasus kematian massal ini mulai menjalar lebih luas lagi."

"Apa katamu? Me-menjalar lebih luas lagi?" Kaiba terbelalak _shock_. Yami memalingkan wajahnya seraya tertunduk dengan raut wajah yang begitu miris.

"Tepatnya daerah Osaka dan Tokyo. Banyak penduduk yang tewas dengan tidak wajar disana. Fenomena kematian disana begitu mirip dengan fenomena kematian massal di kota Domino. Dan fenomena di kedua kota itu terjadi bersamaan saat Yugi menyanyikan _requiem_ barunya." lanjutnya singkat.

"Ja-jadi, fe-fenomena ini tidak hanya terjadi di Domino saja tapi juga diluar wilayah Domino?" Jou terlihat pucat. Yami hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Itu benar."

Keheningan pun terjadi. Varian kata seakan tercekat ragu dan sukar untuk dialunkan. Semua tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa fenomena ini mulai terjadi diluar Domino. Ini sungguh gawat. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tak berani membayangkan jika fenomena mengerikan ini terjadi di seluruh dunia.

Misteri ini sungguh serupa dengan tanda-tanda hari akhir.

Dan rasa takut yang luar biasa semakin menenggelamkan benak mereka.

"... Atem, tolong kau tetap pantau perkembangan cucuku. Hiburlah dia disaat ia tertekan. Selama ini, hanya Jou yang biasa menemani Yugi. Namun, saat ini Jou juga tak bisa selalu bersama Yugi. Hanya kaulah orang yang begitu _intens_ selalu didekatnya. Jaga cucuku dengan baik. Laporkan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal."

"Aku mengerti, Mutou-san." Yami mengangguk tegas. Sugoroku pun menatap kearah penasehat berambut brunetnya.

"Seto, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." kedua alis penasehatnya itupun terlihat bertaut serius.

"Bantuan apa, Tuan?"

"Tolong kau cari tahu sebisa mungkin informasi mengenai_ requiem-requiem _yang didengar Yugi. Kumpulkan semua spekulasi dari hasil analisamu padaku. Aku harap, Yugi tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa cucuku tidak bersalah. Itu saja." Sugoroku tertunduk miris. Kaiba menatap simpati kearah atasannya itu.

"Akan kulaksanakan semaksimal mungkin, Tuan Sugoroku. Aku yakin, Tuan muda Yugi tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini."

"Ya... Semoga saja begitu."

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

Ametis itupun pada akhirnya terbuka secara perlahan. Kesadaran diri telah berhasil diraih oleh Yugi. Dengan tatapan lelah, dipandangnya sekeliling kamar. Keadaan sepi itu hanya bisa membuat pria mungil itu menghela napasnya sejenak.

"Apa yang telah... terjadi?" bisik Yugi lirih. Kedua telapak tangannya pun telah ia tatap dengan lemah. Selaput kulit luarnya terlihat begitu putih dan pucat. Yugi yakin, wajahnya saat ini juga pasti terlihat pucat. Ia pun mencoba mengingat kembali. Tentang _insident_ waktu itu. Sebuah _requiem_ baru yang ia alunkan. Tentang ritual pencabutan nyawa yang melanda seluruh kota. Tentang jeritan pilu dari sebegitu banyaknya orang. Meronta, berlari hingga tenaga terkuras habis, seluruh usaha dilakukan untuk bebas, semua berusaha menghindar. Tapi sia-sia. Upacara pelenyapan eksistensi itu tak dapat dihentikan ataupun dihindari. Siapa saja yang menghadapi ajalnya saat itu, haruslah mati disaat itu juga.

_Fenomena misterius mengenai kematian massal di Domino telah merembet hingga ke kota lain di Jepang._

Teks itu terpampang jelas pada sebuah koran yang tergeletak di atas meja disamping ranjang Yugi. Yugi mulai gemetar melihat itu. Ametisnya berkaca pilu. Beberapa gambar foto mengenai tewasnya para korban dibeberapa kota itu terlihat jelas di koran itu. Begitu mengenaskan. Mimpi buruk _real_ ini semakin membuat Yugi tertekan. _Shock_. Tentu saja Yugi _shock_ akan hal ini. Ia terkejut. Ketakutan. Ia semakin tak sanggup menahan gejolak perasaannya. Ametisnya itu kembali ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. Genangan air mata mengalir perlahan membasahi parasnya. Batinnya semakin sakit. Tangan kirinya telah ia arahkan ke dadanya. Diremasnya kain pakaian yang menutupi dadanya itu. Ditutuplah parasnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia menggigil takut. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan gemetar.

"A-aku... Ukhh... Hhh..."

Aliran darah pun mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan goresan bibirnya yang terluka akibat Yugi menggigit terlalu kuat. Namun, ia tak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia tetap menangis dan terus menangis di tengah derita batin itu. Pertanyaan 'mengapa', selalu berkutat dalam benaknya. Mengapa dia? Mengapa ini terjadi? Mengapa semua ini menyakitkan? Mengapa dan mengapa lagi. Ia semakin rapuh kian harinya. Semakin lama, keinginan untuk melenyapkan diri sendiri pun semakin kuat. Tiada akan lebih baik. Tiada akan lebih menyenangkan. Tiada itu pilihan yang tepat. Mati itu sudah merupakan solusi yang terbaik. Hidup itu takkan berguna. Ya, mati saja! Lebih baik mati ketimbang hidup hanya untuk menjadi saksi atas tumbangnya seluruh manusia di dunia ini. Ya, lebih baik kau mati, Yugi. Lebih baik kau mati saja. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja fenomena ini tak pernah terjadi. Kau adalah awal dari fenomena ini dan kau jugalah yang harus mengakhiri fenomena ini. Mati. Pilihlah mati. Kematian adalah hal terindah yang ada dalam hidup ini. Semua akan senang bila kau mati.

"Mati..."

Yugi tertunduk diam. Entah, bisikan licik yang terus saja menyuruhnya untuk mati itu semakin gencar dan giat saja menyelubungi otaknya dan meruntuhkan logikanya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Sebuah seringai determinasi muncul dalam parasnya.

"Ya... Mungkin lebih baik aku mati. Lebih baik aku tiada. Dengan begitu fenomena ini pasti akan berhenti. Ya, aku mati saja. Aku harus... mati." pikiran Yugi mulai kalap. Ia sudah tak dapat menggunakan logikanya dengan baik. Nalar seakan sirna. Ia hanya ingin segera memusnahkan eksistensinya sendiri.

"Mati. Aku harus mati. Ya, aku harus segera mati! Aku harus segera ma... ti..."

CETYAARR!

Beberapa barang yang berada dilaci dan meja Yugi mulai berjatuhan ke bawah. Pria berparas manis itu berusaha mencari benda tajam yang sekiranya dapat membuat maut menjemput ajalnya. Dengan paniknya, ia mulai membongkar laci dan menggeledah barang-barang yang ada di atas meja. Pisau, _cutter_, silet, atau benda tajam apapun kini sudah menjadi target pencariannya. Ia terus saja berusaha untuk terus mencari dan mencari benda-benda tajam itu. Mengakhiri hidup sekarang juga mungkin sudah menjadi prioritas bagi pria berparas manis itu.

"A-aku harus mati... Aku harus mati! Mati! Aku harus segera lenyap dari sini!" Yugi semakin histeris. Lantai kamarnya semakin terlihat berantakan saja dengan beberapa benda yang tercecer diatasnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sebuah penemuan yang ia targetkan itu. Sebuah pisau _cutter_ terletak rapi di sebuah sisi laci. Seringai muncul dalam paras Yugi. _Cutter_ itu terlihat bagai ekstasi dimatanya.

"Hanya dengan ini _salvations _kelak terlahir. Semua orang tak harus menemui ajal dengan cara tragis seperti ini. Akan kuputus sumber petaka itu..." _cutter_ itu telah diarahkan Yugi kearah urat nadinya sendiri. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan piciknya sebuah penyelesaian singkat. Ia hanya ingin semua berakhir. Ditundukkanlah kepala seraya menatap _cutter_ di genggamannya itu. Sebuah tatapan tanda lega telah terpancar pada kedua ametisnya. Keyakinannya sudah mutlak. Ia akan mengakhiri semua mimpi buruk ini dengan caranya sendiri.

Sebuah cara yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku... Jii-chan."

Dan dipejamkanlah kedua ametis itu. Karena sang ametis terlalu lemah untuk dihadapkan pada distorsi tindakan picik itu. Diayunkanlah _cutter_ itu dengan cepat. Namun, aksi itu seakan terhenti. Secara tak terduga, sebuah interupsi menggoyahkan fakta itu. Sebuah interupsi yang terlahir di tengah jalannya takdir yang berlangsung itu sendiri.

"Hentikan."

Seseorang dengan cepat langsung menepis _cutter_ dari tangan Yugi. Pria mungil itu sungguh _shock_ saat ada seseorang yang menghentikan tindakannya. Ditataplah penginterupsi itu. Dan kini terlihatlah sesosok pria bertubuh tegap yang menatapnya dengan sorot yang begitu serius.

"Tak seharusnya kau melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini, Tuan muda Yugi-_boy_."

"Pe-Pegasus-san..." Yugi hanya bisa terbelalak. Penasehat kakeknya itu hanya memasang raut tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri, _insident_ kematian massal ini bisa berhenti begitu saja? Apa dengan tiadanya dirimu, semua orang tak akan menemui ajalnya?"

"I-itu... Aku..."

"Jawablah, Tuan Yugi-_boy_, apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa semua _insident_ ini bisa terbayarkan hanya dengan nyawamu?" pria berambut platinum itu menatap serius kearah Yugi. Yang ditatap, hanya dapat memalingkan pandangannya dengan hujaman pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja Yugi ragu untuk menetapkan jaminan itu. Karena keputusan ini telah ia ambil dengan pendasaran subyektifnya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu, Tuan Yugi-_boy_, bahwa semua ini bukanlah seutuhnya kesalahanmu. Aku bisa mengerti bahwa kau pasti merasa tertekan dengan semua kejadian ini. Tapi kumohon, sebaiknya pikirkan semua ini dengan kepala dingin. Janganlah gegabah dalam memutuskan sesuatu. Karena, belum tentu orang terdekatmu senang dengan tindakanmu ini." Yugi terdiam untuk sesaat. Yang dikatakan Pegasus ada benarnya juga. Pikiran picik, musuh sang logika sudah membuatnya terbuai dalam angan sia-sia. Rasa penyesalan pun muncul dihatinya. Ia hampir saja melakukan kesalahan fatal. Kesalahan yang mungkin bisa saja membuat orang-orang dan sahabat terdekatnya itu tidak mau memaafkannya. Pria mungil itu mulai terduduk kembali di atas ranjang seraya menyangga dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Helaan napas panjang pun ia lakukan seraya menenangkan diri.

"Ya Tuhan... A-apa yang baru saja kulakukan...?"

Pegasus tampak tenang. Dihampirilah cucu atasannya itu dan ia pun menatap Yugi dalam-dalam. Pria mungil itu terlihat menatapnya dengan heran. Sebuah senyuman ambigu tersungging di bibir Pegasus.

"Beristirahatlah dahulu, Tuan Yugi-_boy_. Tenangkan pikiran Anda..."

"Se-sebaiknya begitu..." Yugi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Pegasus terlihat berlalu keluar dari kamar Yugi. Pria mungil itupun lalu menatap langit kamarnya dengan tatapan lelah. Depresi sudah menjadi sebuah warna yang menyelimuti jiwanya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan sekelebat pikiran kacau yang menghantui benaknya. Sungguh, ia hanya menginginkan kedamaian. Tapi percuma. Hal itu terlalu utopis untuk menjadi sebuah realitas. Keheningan lagi-lagi mendominasi yang kemudian terpecah saat terlihat kedatangan Pegasus yang sedang membawa segelas air putih.

"Aku membawakanmu segelas air, Tuan Yugi-_boy_." Pegasus mulai meletakkan segelas air putih itu di atas meja. Yugi masihlah tampak kalut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Sejenak jeda telah diisi lagi oleh suasana hening. Pada akhirnya, pria manis itu mulai buka suara.

"Aku sungguh tak sanggup lagi, Pegasus-san. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku." suara lemah itu benar-benar teriringi dengan keputusasaan yang mendalam. Lagi-lagi, Pegasus memasang raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Penasehat itu melipat kedua tangannya seraya kembali menatap Yugi.

"Kau harus bisa bertahan, Tuan Yugi-_boy_. Percayalah, jika Anda melakukan tindakan tadi, kelak penyesalanlah yang Anda dapatkan. Sudah tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Semua ini, mau tak mau haruslah kau hadapi juga." Pegasus menasehati dengan cukup bijak. Yugi hanya terdiam seraya memalingkan pandangan ke samping. Penasehat kakeknya itu terlihat kembali menghampirinya. Yugi sedikit terkejut saat Pegasus mulai memegang telapak tangannya.

"A-apa yang Anda laku-"

"Tenanglah, Tuan Yugi-_boy_, aku hanya ingin memeriksa, apa tangan anda terluka?" Pria berambut platinum itu terus memperhatikan tangan Yugi dengan seksama. Yugi sungguh tak nyaman dengan perlakuan itu.

"Uhh... A-aku tak sempat menggores kulitku dengan _cutter_."

"Hoo... Begitu, ya? Syukurlah jika kau tidak terluka, Tuan Yugi-_boy_." Pegasus masih saja tak memalingkan pandangannya dari Yugi. Diperhatikannya seluruh lekuk tubuh cucu angkat atasannya itu. Kulit yang begitu putih dan pucat. Tubuh mungil yang terbungkus piyama berbahan nilon. Paras manis yang setara dengan seorang malaikat kecil. Aura _innocent_ yang terpancar begitu murni. Semua itu tentu akan membuat orang yang memandangnya memiliki sebuah perasaan berbeda. Tak terkecuali Pegasus. Pria berambut platinum itu seakan tertarik dengan penemuan barunya itu. Pancaran sorot matanya sungguh terlihat menyimpan sebuah konspirasi tertentu yang sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

'Aku tak pernah menyadari akan hal ini. Tapi, jika kuperhatikan lagi, ternyata ia manis juga. Terlalu manis untuk mahasiswa seusianya...' sebuah seringai licik tergambar jelas pada paras Pegasus. Sudah jelas ia memiliki konspirasi pribadinya sendiri. Fisik yang dimiliki Yugi sungguh mampu untuk membuatnya tergiur. Beberapa bayangan negatif mulai muncul dibenaknya. Ia ingin membuat pria mungil itu merasakan sesuatu.

Sebuah kepuasan tak terbatas.

Dan ia bisa memberikan hal itu saat ini juga.

"Pe-Pegasus-san... ?" Yugi mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang sangat tinggi. Penasehat kakeknya itu sudah terlalu lama memandangi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mulai meraba-raba tangan Yugi berulang kali. Ada yang tak beres disini. Dan Yugi memiliki firasat buruk.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa Anda bisa sampai memiliki sebuah niat untuk melukai fisik Anda sendiri, Tuan Yugi-_boy_? Padahal, fisik Anda ini sungguh sangatlah sempurna..." Yugi sungguh terkejut mendengar itu. Tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh, sang penasehat itu mulai naik ke atas ranjang Yugi. Yugi pun terbelalak dan segera bangkit menghindari Pegasus.

"Apa-apaan Anda ini! ?" sebuah tatapan skeptis dan tajam telah dilayangkan Yugi terhadap Pegasus. Pria berambut platinum itu kembali menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman ambigu.

"Tenanglah, Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan rasa kurositasku saja. Ternyata Anda adalah orang yang sangat menarik, Yugi-_boy_."

"A-Apa! ?"

Belum sempat Yugi bereaksi lebih jauh, pria berambut platinum itu mulai menarik lengannya dan menghempaskan Yugi kembali ke atas ranjang. Yugi menjerit panik. Dengan cepat, Pegasus mulai menindih tubuh mungil cucu atasannya itu seraya membungkam mulut Yugi dengan tangannya. Cucu angkat Sugoroku itu terlihat pucat saat mengetahui perlakuan Pegasus padanya. Ini sungguh gawat.

"Mmmpphh!"

"Sshh... Tenanglah, Tuan muda Yugi-_boy, _Aku akan memberikan Anda sebuah kesenangan yang akan mampu mengusir seluruh tekanan dibatinmu itu. Ehehe..." Pegasus tertawa licik. Yugi pun menatap penasehat kakeknya itu dengan tatapan horor. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia pun terus berusaha berontak. Namun, semakin ia berontak, semakin keras pula Pegasus menahannya. Yugi pun berusaha berbicara dengan mulutnya yang sudah terbungkam itu. Ametisnya memancarkan sebuah amarah yang begitu mendalam.

"Lepaskan aku! Mmmpphh!"

"Tidak akan." Pegasus kembali tertawa. Pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh mangsanya itu terlihat semakin menggiurkan saja dimatanya. Raut ketakutan itu. Geliat untuk melarikan diri. Usaha tiada akhir hanya untuk menghasilkan sebuah jeritan. Sekuat tenaga berusaha meraih kebebasan lepas dari jeratan. Semua itu terlihat indah di mata Pegasus. Sungguh sangat menyesallah dirinya. Ya, ia sangat menyesal. Karena tak menyadari replika surga dunia ini dari dulu. Karena ia tak menyadari bahwa cucu angkat atasannya itu bisa semenggiurkan ini. Dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

_Euphoria_ sudah ada di depan mata.

Dengan bengisnya, Pegasus mulai menarik kain piyama yang ada di lengan Yugi secara paksa. Pria mungil itu terbelalak _shock _dan semakin pucat. Pegasus tidak main-main. Ia sungguh berniat merenggut sesuatu yang berharga dari Yugi. Sesuatu yang tak bisa seenaknya dirampas dengan cara rendah seperti ini. Sungguh biadab! Penasehat kakeknya itu sudah gila!

"He-hentikan! Mmmpphh!"

"Sungguh sempurna..." Pegasus terlalu terbuai dengan fantasinya. Ia menarik piyama Yugi perlahan-lahan. Terlihatlah leher dan bahu seputih susu berkulit halus itu. Pria berambut platinum itu seakan tak sanggup menahan aliran saliva tanda tergiur. Dan ketakutan kembali menguasai Yugi sepenuhnya. Ia tetap saja berusaha keras untuk berontak dari perlakuan rendah itu.

"Mmpph! Ku-kumohon, hentikan ini! Lepaskan aku, Pegasus!" terpejamlah kedua ametis itu. Sentuhan dingin telapak tangan Pegasus telah berkutat di bahu dan lehernya. Penasehat kakeknya itu terlihat bagai iblis rendahan di mata Yugi. Dengan seenaknya, pemilik rambut platinum itu mulai menggerayangi perut dan dada Yugi dengan lancangnya.

Jangan harap Yugi bisa tahan dengan perlakuan itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Yugi pun menepis cengkraman Pegasus dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia pun tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi. Segera bangkitlah ia dari ranjang. Ia hanya ingin meraih pintu kamarnya dan segera lari untuk kabur dari situasi gila itu. Namun sayangnya, hal itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tanpa ia sadari, Pegasus telah mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau lepas begitu saja dariku, Yugi-_boy!"_

"AAKHH!" Yugi tertarik dari belakang. Pegasus kembali mencengkram lengannya dengan begitu lekat. Kepanikan kembali melanda psikis Yugi. Ia pun menjerit histeris dan langsung menarik lengannya dari cengkraman penasehat itu. Sebuah seringai kembali muncul di paras Pegasus. Ia mulai tertawa melihat mangsanya itu tetap gigih untuk berusaha lepas darinya. Dengan kasarnya, ia pun meremas sehelai kain nilon yang membungkus lengan Yugi. Diremaslah kain itu dan ia pun menariknya secara paksa. Alhasil, robek jualah kain nilon itu. Lengan kiri Yugi _terekspose_ dengan gamblangnya. Rasa _shock_ kembali melanda cucu angkat Sugoroku itu.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! ? Be-beraninya kau!" Yugi pun emosi. Pegasus hanya dapat tertawa puas dengan hal itu.

"Jika kau tak berontak, aku akan bersikap lembut padamu, Yugi-_boy_..." dengan cepatnya, Pegasus kembali mencengkram kedua lengan Yugi dan dihimpitlah pria mungil itu ke dinding. Yugi menjerit sakit. Tawa iblis kembali menyeringai dari balik paras jahat Pegasus. Ia pun mulai mendekat ke arah Yugi dan mulai berbisik licik di telinga pria mungil itu.

"Kau milikku, Yugi-_boy_."

"Akhh!"

Yugi merintih pilu. Pegasus menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yugi. Aliran air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua ametis Yugi. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia terhimpit terlalu kuat di dinding itu. Dan penasehat kakeknya itu mulai berbuat seenaknya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam lembutnya kulit dibahu Yugi. Semakin ditekanlah tubuh mungil cucu atasannya itu. Agar Yugi tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Dan ia tak mempedulikan jerit kesakitan Yugi. Jeritan dan rintihan sakit itu adalah alunan surga baginya. Hingga pada akhirnya, masa kesenangan itu haruslah berakhir. Fantasi itu terpecah. Hanya dengan sebuah hal kecil, _euphoria_ itu sirna dalam sekejap.

Hanya karena satu realitas yang sangat sederhana.

"A-Apa itu...?" Pegasus terlihat begitu _shock_. Sorot pandangannya tertuju pada satu hal. Satu hal yang cukup _significant_ untuk diketahui. Lengan kiri Yugi. Lengan kiri berlapiskan kulit seputih susu yang begitu lembut itu. Telah ternoda. Kulit itu ternoda akan sebuah tanda kecil. Sebuah tanda berwarna hitam. Dua buah garis hitam, terbentur satu sama lain. Hingga membentuk sebuah simbol X, telah terpampang dengan jelasnya tepat di lengan kiri Yugi. Pegasus tergagap-gagap. Ia tak percaya dengan hal ini.

'Ti-tidak mungkin...' Pegasus tak melanjutkan kongklusi dalam pemikirannya. Kinerja otaknya sejenak terhenti untuk bekerja. Fakta ini terlalu mengejutkannya. Bahkan, Yugi sendiri terlihat memancarkan rasa terkejut yang sama. Ametisnya terbelalak saat melihat tanda hitam misterius itu di lengannya.

'Se-sejak kapan tanda ini ada di lenganku?' dahinya berkerut serius. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah memiliki simbol aneh itu dilengan kirinya. Ia pun mulai mengusap tanda yang terpampang jelas di lengan kirinya. Simbol itu bagai sebuah tatto permanen di lengannya. Simbol itu tak dapat dihapus. Bahkan, simbol itu bukanlah coretan tinta atau apapun.

Simbol itu asli.

Kulitnya yang dengan alami membentuk simbol itu dengan sendirinya.

Dan realitas itu semakin menambah banyaknya misteri yang ada.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Yugi dan Pegasus mulai terkejut mendengar sumber suara bariton itu. Mereka arahkan pandangan masing-masing ke arah pemilik suara itu. Dan terlihat sang penjaga yang berdiri dengan regalnya di depan pintu. Kedua mata merahnya menyiratkan amarah yang begitu mendalam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kedua tangan terkepal dengan begitu eratnya. Ia tak sepenuhnya bisa dikelabuhi semudah itu.

Ia membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Ya-Yami?"

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di kamar Yugi, Pegasus-san?" nada dingin itu Yami tujukan pada Pegasus. Ditatapnya pria berambut platinum itu dengan amarah yang cukup tinggi. Ia tahu bahwa penasehat Sugoroku itu pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak layak terhadap Yugi. Dan jika sampai _client_nya itu semakin hancur karena tindakan fatal Pegasus, Maka...

Takkan segan-segan sang agen mendaratkan peluru tepat di kepala penasehat berambut platinum itu.

"Ah, uhh... Halo, saudara Atem-_boy, _Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaan Tuan muda Yugi-_boy_ saja. Ta-tak ada yang lain." sungguh bodoh. Motif yang berusaha disembunyikan Pegasus dibalik rasa gugupnya itu, tentu saja dapat diketahui Yami dengan mudahnya. Agen itu tetap menatap Pegasus dengan begitu tajam dan menusuk. Entah, sudah berapa banyak kebohongan yang telah dibuihkan pria berambut platinum itu. Tapi yang jelas, Pegasus sudah masuk dalam daftar bajingan yang ingin sekali dibumi hanguskan secepatnya oleh Yami.

Dan Yami tak ingin melakukan itu sekarang.

Ia tertahan dengan tatapan ametis _client_nya yang mengisyaratkannya untuk melupakan semua ini.

Dan seluruh permohonan Yugi adalah perintah baginya.

"Cepat kau segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran..." agen nomor satu itu menunduk, menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya masihlah tetap terkepal dengan eratnya. Tak ingin mengambil resiko, Pegasus segera berlari keluar dari kamar Yugi. Ia segera menjauh secepatnya dari jangkauan kedua pria kembar itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, sampailah ia di lorong mansion. Bersandarlah ia di dekat dinding dengan seringai licik yang terlihat pada parasnya. Ini sudah cukup. Realitas ini seakan memberinya sebuah pencerahan yang begitu luar biasa. Ia pun mulai tertawa kecil. Raut puas terlihat dari parasnya.

'Aku tak menyangka bahwa orang yang kucari-cari, ternyata selama ini sudah berada di dekatku. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Aku yakin, dialah orang yang terpilih itu...'

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

Setelah Pegasus tak nampak lagi dari jangkauan kamar Yugi, Agen bermata merah itupun menghampiri kembarannya seraya menatap kedua mata ametis itu dalam-dalam. Dahinya pun mulai berkerut serius. Puluhan pertanyaan bergelut dalam otaknya.

"Mengapa kau masih memberikan bajingan itu sebuah kesempatan? Ia berhak mati karena berani menyentuhmu." nada itu begitu dingin. Kedua mata merah itu menatap tajam ke arah lengan kiri Yugi. Bukti itu sudah jelas. Robeknya kain nilon yang membungkus lengan kiri itu sudah cukup membuat segenggam dendam terpahat begitu dalamnya di hati Yami. Yugi hanya menghela napas dengan begitu lelah. Ditatapnya sang penjaga itu dengan begitu pilu.

"Lupakan saja hal ini. Aku tak menginginkan keributan. Aku tak ingin membuat Jii-chan khawatir. Pegasus adalah penasehat yang dipercaya kakekku. Aku tak ingin menambah beban kakekku hanya karena permasalahan ini. Lagipula, aku yakin, Pegasus tak akan berani mengangguku lagi selama ada kau disisiku."

Yami terkesiap mendengar hal itu. Rasa bersalah kembali menenggelamkan hatinya. Tak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Yugi sendiri dengan begitu lama seperti ini. Ia haruslah berada di dekat _client_nya itu. Apapun yang terjadi. Ini juga merupakan kesalahannya. Karena kelalaiannya, semua hal ini terjadi. Ia pun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semakin mendekatlah ia ke arah Yugi. Hingga secara perlahan, dirapikanlah piyama nilon yang membungkus tubuh mungil kembarannya itu. Ia menatap Yugi dengan lembut. Kedua mata merahnya itu menyiratkan tanda penyesalan.

"Maafkan atas kelalaianku. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi, Yugi."

Yugi mengangguk pelan mendengar itu. Ia hanya terdiam membiarkan penjaganya itu terus berada di dekatnya. Ini sudah menjadi tugas dari agen nomor satu itu. Untuk menjaganya. Untuk melindunginya dari apapun. Dan pada akhirnya, Yugi kembali terlelap dengan lelahnya di dekat agen nomor satu itu. Untuk sesaat, rasa tenang menenggelamkan hatinya.

Yami pun terlihat bersandar di pinggir ranjang Yugi. _Client_nya itu terlihat mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Rasa bersalah itu tak akan pernah hilang dari dalam diri Yami. Semakin lama, Yugi semakin berharga saja baginya. Dan dendam pun semakin menyayat hatinya. Kedua mata merahnya memancarkan aura kebencian tiada ujung. Sebuah tekad kuat terlahir dalam diri agen itu.

'Tunggulah pembalasanku, Pegasus...'

**To Be ****Continued**

**XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX - XXX**

**M/N : **Yeah! Maaf jika updatenya lamaaa sekali. Saya benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan duniawi terutama sebuah element bernama 'Kerja'. Argh! nih badan rasanya remuk. Sorry kalo chapter ini terkesan sampah (lagi?). Pikiran saya lagi menggalau dan menyarap. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan para readers sekalian. ^^

**To All yang udah review : **MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEWNYA! XDDDD (tabur tabur confetti) maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, karena saya gak sempat buat ngetik balasannya TT^TT (tampoled with panci) untuk yang login, silahkan cek inbox Ffn kalian. Karena kemungkinan, pertanyaan kalian akan aku jawab via inbox message. Untuk yang tidak login, bakal saya jawab du FB (itupun kalo anda merupakan teman di friend list saya)

Akhir kata, sampau ketemu lagi setelah hari raya nanti. Sayonara~ ^^


	5. Come Forth

**Disclaimer :** Kazuki Takahashi yang memiliki YuGiOh!

**Warning : **_Hint of_ _Shonen Ai_ (_mostly_ _Puzzleshipping_), beberapa penyertaan lirik _requiem_ milik Mozart, _Dark theme_, beberapa Mitos, Mitologi dan Filosofis yang saya rangkai sendiri seluruh korelasinya secara fiktif demi kepentingan plot, tak bermaksud untuk menyalah kaprahkan asumsi. Fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

* * *

Ametis terpejam. Bibir mengatup bisu. Hembusan angin menemani statisnya. Jiwanya menjerit sakit.

Sebuah tanda X telah tampak. Menjadi simbol misterius tanpa jawaban. Kelak takdir akan berubah di saat enigma kebenaran telah terpecahkan.

Saat ini, hanya bisa menunggu.

Menunggu dan menatap prasasti kehancuran dunia yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

**-Chapter 5-**

**Come Forth**

Jasad telah pulih, bangkit dari keterpurukan dengan dukungan dari orang-orang terdekat. Yugi tampak terdiam, menatap panorama luar melalui jendela kamar. Jemarinya menyentuh lemah ukiran ornamen klasik yang ada pada jendelanya. Di belakangnya, tampak seorang figur yang bersandar di dinding seraya menyilakan kedua tangan tepat di dada. Kedua mata crimsonnya tak beranjak dari Yugi. Ia terus menatap pria mungil itu dalam diam dan menjaganya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan mengenai musibah waktu itu? Apakah semua aktifitas para penduduk berjalan dengan lancar?" lontaran pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Yugi itu telah berhasil memecah keheningan yang ada. Yami terlihat menghela napasnya untuk sesaat.

"Ya. Semua mulai kembali berjalan dengan normal. Tak ada lagi tanda-tanda bahwa insiden baru akan terjadi." anggukan lemah hanya dapat dilakukan oleh Yugi. Ametisnya tak beralih sedikitpun dari jendela.

"Selama aku tak mendengarkan _requiem_ selanjutnya, insiden baru tak akan datang."

"Aku tahu itu."

Hening.

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, terlarut dalam afeksi diri masing-masing. Dan sang pimpinan agen rahasia memutuskan untuk kembali memulai konversasi verbal dengan kliennya.

"Besok, apa kau sudah bisa masuk kuliah lagi?" yang ditanya tampak diam sesaat, sebelum pada akhirnya, ametis itu menatap ke depan dengan penuh determinasi tinggi.

"Sepertinya... begitu."

* * *

"Ayo, _Mutt_! Cari yang benar!"

"Cerewet! Ini juga aku sedang mencarinya! Tak usah banyak _bacot_!"

Jou nampak kesal. Tak pernah dalam sejarah hidupnya, ia diperintah-perintah seperti ini layaknya seorang budak. Saat ini, ia dipaksa Kaiba untuk membantunya mencari informasi mengenai _requiem-requiem_ yang didengar oleh Yugi. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang hampir selalu berada di samping Yugi setiap saat, Jou pasti tahu _requiem-requiem_ macam apa yang sudah didengarkan Yugi hingga saat ini. Kali ini, mereka sudah berada di perpustakaan tua yang ada di jantung kota Domino. Beberapa buku terlihat berceceran di lantai. Mereka berdua merupakan duo pria yang cukup brutal di dalam perpustakaan.

"_Requiem_ pertama yang didengar Yugi, seperti apa? Apa kau ingat?" Kaiba bertanya di sela-sela membaca buku. Jou tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tak ingat liriknya, tapi yang jelas, kalimat pertama yang kuingat adalah _Requiem aeternam_," jelas Jou singkat. Kaiba menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"_Requiem aeternam_... hmm... lalu _requiem_ yang kedua?"

"Ah, _requiem _kedua..." Jou tampak menggaruk rambut emasnya. Nalarnya mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali. "Sepertinya _requiem_ yang kedua adalah_ Kyrie_."

"_Requiem aeternam _lalu... _Kyrie_..." tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, pria brunet itupun lekas bergegas membuka sebuah buku tebal yang terletak di pinggir meja baca. Jou menautkan alisnya melihat itu.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Aku tak yakin jika yang kutemukan ini berhubungan dengan _requiem_ yang didengarkan Yugi, tapi aku cukup menemukan banyak korelasi di sini." dengan cepat, Jou pun mulai menatap lembaran buku yang dibuka oleh Kaiba. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat untaian teks bercetak tebal terpampang di halaman itu.

"_Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_?"

"Benar. Beliau adalah seorang komponis Klasik Eropa yang sangat terkenal dalam sejarah. Sesaat sebelum meninggal, beliau telah menciptakan sebuah rentetan _requiem_. Dan _requiem_ itu belum sempurna karena maut sudah menjemput nyawanya lebih cepat." Jou mengangkat sebelah alisnya, masih tak paham dengan poin pembicaraan Kaiba.

"Lalu korelasinya dengan Yugi?"

"Korelasinya adalah... secara kebetulan, dua buah _requiem_ yang saat ini dinyanyikan oleh Yugi, ternyata merupakan _requiem_ yang sama dengan _requiem_ buatan Mozart."

"_Requiem_ yang sama?" Jou terbelalak kaget. Kaiba menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Runtutan _requiem_ Mozart adalah... _Requiem aeternam, Kyrie, Dies Irae, Tuba Mirum, Rex Tremendae, Recordare, Confutatis dan Lacrimosa_. Sedangkan instalasi selanjutnya, yang terdiri dari _Domine Jesu, Hostias, Agnus Dei dan Lux Aeternam _bukan murni buatan _Mozart_. Melainkan buatan _Franz Xaver Sussmayr, _murid dari _Mozart_."

Keheningan terjadi sejenak. Tak ada satu patah kata apapun yang terucap diantara mereka. Nalar mereka terlarut dalam afeksi berpikir. Dan Kaiba mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"_Mozart_ hanya mampu menyelesaikan _requiem_nya sampai _Lacrimosa_ saja. Ajal menjemputnya di saat ia telah tiba di _requiem_ itu. Dan jika _requiem_ yang terdengar oleh Yugi memang benar-benar mengacu pada _requiem Mozart_, maka..." Kaiba tak melanjutkan penjelasannya. Jou melayangkan tatapan nanar ke arahnya.

"Jangan bilang bahwa..." Jou membungkam mulutnya, seakan tak percaya dengan semua ini. Kedua _azure_ Kaiba menatapnya tajam. Ia tak ingin mengambil kongklusi terlalu cepat.

"Ini hanyalah spekulasi, _Mutt_. Untuk memastikannya, kita harus menunggu seperti apa _requiem_ ketiga yang akan muncul nanti. Jika memang _requiem _ketiga yang didengar Yugi adalah _Dies Irae_, maka..." kedua tangan Kaiba terkepal dengan begitu erat. Ia menggertakkan deretan giginya.

"Aku memiliki firasat bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi di saat Yugi telah tiba di _requiem... Lacrimosa_."

* * *

"Pa-Pagi, Yugi."

"Pagi..." Yugi hanya dapat melayangkan simpulan senyum yang begitu lemah. Beberapa kawan mahasiswanya tampak ketakutan saat melihat kedatangannya di dalam kelas. Pemuda mungil itupun hanya dapat tertunduk sedih dan mencoba menjaga jarak dengan beberapa kawannya. Sepertinya, semenjak ia menyanyikan _requiem_ keduanya, banyak yang menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Yugi. Jou tampak menggeram jengkel melihat realitas itu. Ia pun duduk di samping Yugi dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah beberapa mahasiswa yang menatap Yugi dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu! Menatap Yugi seperti menatap malaikat pencabut nyawa. Brengsek!" Jou merutuk pelan. Merutuk kumpulan eksistensi tanpa empati yang hanya dapat menilai dari luar saja. Mereka tak akan paham atas penderitaan yang selama ini dipikul oleh Yugi. Realitas busuk itu sungguh membuat Jou semakin emosi dan ingin menghajar mereka yang sudah menganggap Yugi sebagai monster. Sungguh ironis. Yang paham akan keadaan Yugi tak sebanding dengan kumpulan eksistensi yang merendahkan kawan mungilnya itu. Jou sungguh tak memiliki kuasa untuk mengubah keadaan.

"Jadi... _requiem_ yang ada di benak Yugi secara kebetulan merupakan _requiem_ yang sama dengan ciptaan _Mozart_, apa benar begitu, Jou?"

"Eh? A-Ah, Iya benar. Kemarin hanya itulah kesimpulan yang berhasil kutemukan dengan Kaiba." lamunan Jou terpecahkan dengan pernyataan Yami. Agen itu terlihat berpikir sejenak seraya menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa _requiem Mozart _bisa berhubungan dengan semua ini? Apa alasannya?"

"Haha... entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Sesungguhnya, ada dosa apa antara Yugi dengan arwah _Mozart_?" canda Jou seraya menepuk-nepuk belakang lehernya. "Kita sebaiknya jangan menyimpulkan terlebih dahulu sebelum _requiem_ ketiga muncul. Tapi aku harap, _requiem _kemarin adalah requiem terakhir." lanjutnya singkat.

Yami mengangguk setuju, "Ya, kau benar. Sebaiknya yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu." kedua crimsonnya pun terarah ke arah Yugi. Pria mungil itu juga mengangguk tanda sepakat.

"Dan sepertinya, kita juga harus bersiap-siap karena semakin maju tingkat _requiem_nya, maka bencana sepertinya akan semakin besar," tegas Yami. Jou dan Yugi pun mengangguk serius.

Ya, mereka memang harus mempersiapkan diri. Semakin lama, firasat akan adanya hal yang buruk pun semakin kental terasa. Kedua ametis Yugi tampak menatap lesu ke samping. Jemarinya merebah dan mulai menyentuh lemah ke arah lengannya. Simbol itu masihlah tertera di lengannya. Sebuah simbol X yang mendadak muncul semenjak insidennya dengan Pegasus. Tak ada yang mengetahui simbol itu selain dirinya dan penasehat berambut platinum itu. Belum saatnya. Belum saatnya ia memberitahukan simbol itu terhadap kawannya ataupun kakeknya. Pemuda mungil itu masihlah mencoba untuk menunggu. Menunggu secercah kebenaran yang mungkin akan terungkap di balik semua fenomena aneh ini.

Dan ia berharap bahwa simbol itu bukanlah sebuah pertanda buruk.

Tapi keinginan itu sepertinya sangat dekat dengan titik mustahil.

"Ehem! Baiklah semuanya, harap kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." suara sang dosen mulai menggema di penjuru kelas. Semua mahasiswa di dalam ruang kelas Yugi mulai beranjak menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Sang dosen terlihat berdiri di podium. Ia pun tampak melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Semua terdiam melihat itu.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Hari ini, kita telah kedatangan seorang mahasiswa pindahan baru dari Osaka. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang figur pemuda mulai tampak berdiri tepat di samping dosen. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut putih dengan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat terlihat menunduk dan melayangkan senyum tipis.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Aku Bakura Ryou. Mohon bantuannya."

Yugi tampak menautkan kedua alisnya saat menatap pemuda itu. Dan tanpa diduga, Ryou pun tampak menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ametisnya terbelalak melihat itu.

Ada yang aneh dengan mahasiswa pindahan baru itu...

"Baiklah, Ryou. Silahkan kau duduk di sebelah situ." sang dosen mulai menunjuk deretan bangku nomer tiga dari depan. Ryou menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk lemah.

"Terima kasih."

Pemuda albino itupun melangkahkan kaki menuju kursi barunya. Ia menjadi pusat sorotan seluruh orang yang ada di dalam kelas. Tak terkecuali Jou dan Yami. Pemuda berambut emas itupun lekas berbisik pada Yugi.

"Hei, Yug? Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Sepertinya, ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu." Jou tampak serius. Yugi pun menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon.

"Ya, aku tahu, Jou. Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh dengannya."

"Sebaiknya kau berjaga-jaga, Yug. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Aku mengerti." Yugi hanya menyanggupi usul Jou. Sejenak setelah ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Jou, Ryou kembali menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikan Yugi. Pemuda mungil itu mulai gentar dengan perlakuan itu.

'Mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu?'

Ametis Yugi mencoba berfokus ke buku tulisnya, berpura-pura tak tahu jika mahasiswa baru itu terus memperhatikannya. Dan aksi itu tidak terlepas dari pengamatan Yami. Dari belakang, sang agen itupun hanya menyilakan kedua tangannya dan menatap serius ke arah Ryou.

Sudah tak diragukan lagi bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang aneh pada mahasiswa pindahan baru itu.

* * *

"Menurutku, sepertinya kita tak bisa terlalu terpaku dalam aspek _Mozart_, Tuan Sugoroku."

"Jika begitu, bisa kau jelaskan alasan yang lebih logis ketimbang apa yang sudah kutemukan ini, Pegasus?"

Kaiba melontarkan tatapan sinis. Penasehat brunet itu hanya dapat menyilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk beradu debat dengan Pegasus. Kini, dirinya dan Pegasus sudah berada tepat di hadapan Sugoroku. Atasan mereka itu terlihat berpikir untuk sejenak.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa _requiem_ Yugi ternyata sama dengan _requiem_ _Mozart_. Terakhir kali aku mendengar _requiem_ ini adalah saat aku masih muda waktu itu. Saat itu, aku masih gemar mendengarkan musik klasik." nalar Sugoroku mulai terlarut dalam enigma pemikirannya sendiri. Ia pun lekas menatap ke arah penasehat berambut platinumnya. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan tak bisa terlalu terpaku dengan aspek _Mozart_, Pegasus?"

Pegasus tampak menggeraikan rambut platinumnya ke samping, ia pun mulai melontarkan tatapan serius. "Yang kumaksud adalah, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita lebih berfokus pada maknanya? Makna dibalik _requiem_ itu? Orientasi yang terkandung di dalamnya? Aku yakin korelasi akan lebih mudah ditemukan jika kita menelaah maknanya."

Penasehat berambut platinum itu pun mulai melangkah membelakangi Sugoroku dan Kaiba. Ia kembali menjelaskan teorinya.

"_Requiem_ sendiri, adalah semacam doa pengantar kematian seseorang dalam bentuk musik nyanyian. _Mozart_ sendiri menciptakan _requiem_ seakan-akan ia memiliki firasat bahwa ajalnya telah mendekat. Meski _requiem_ itu ia ciptakan untuk seseorang, namun tetap saja hal itu tak akan mengubah makna dari _requiem_ sendiri." Pegasus mulai berbalik menghadap Sugoroku. Kedua tangannya bersila tepat di dada. "Dan sekarang, kembali di permasalahan Yugi. Ia memiliki kelebihan dalam mendengar _requiem_. Dan _requiem_ yang ia dengar juga tak melenceng orientasinya. Setiap _requiem_ itu berdentang, ratusan orang akan mati. Sekeras apapun kita menangkal malapetaka itu, sampai kapanpun, kita tak akan bisa mengubah orientasi dari adanya _requiem_ itu. _Requiem_ adalah doa pengantar orang mati dan seterusnya akan menjadi doa pengiring maut..."

Keheningan kembali mendominasi momen itu. Kaiba terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Lalu, jika memang kita tak bisa mengubah semua ini, mengapa _requiem_ itu bisa muncul? Karena apa? Setiap hari ratusan orang meninggal! Mengapa semua tragedi ini bisa terjadi!"

Braak!

Meja di samping Kaiba telah digebrak dengan begitu keras oleh penasehat brunet itu. Ia sungguh frustasi. Sugoroku tampak menunduk. Pegasus hanya dapat melayangkan tatapan miris.

"Mungkin ini adalah tanda-tanda baru bahwa dunia memang akan... segera berakhir."

Semua kembali terdiam mendengar itu. Menghayati diri dalam afeksi. Raut pucat tergambar di paras Sugoroku dan Kaiba. Bangsawan paruh baya itu lekas menatap ke arah jendela. Pandangannya tampak semakin sayu dan lemah. Pernyataan Pegasus mungkin ada benarnya. Sepertinya umat manusia saat ini memang sudah terlalu larut dalam dunia. Melupakan siapa yang menciptakan mereka. Dan Tuhan pun menurunkan pertanda kehancuran dunia dengan cara keji seperti ini. Sungguh sebuah balasan yang setimpal jika dibandingkan dengan tindakan para manusia yang sudah mengkhianati diri-Nya.

Dan pria tua itupun mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah potrait lukisan yang terpampang di dinding. Sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan dirinya dengan Yugi. Cucu angkatnya itu terlihat menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis di lukisan itu. Tapi senyum itu kosong. Kedua ametisnya menampakkan sebuah kehampaan yang begitu dalam. Seakan tak ada sedikitpun kebahagiaan yang merasuk dalam diri Yugi. Seakan hanya dari labirin kesedihan yang ada di dalam pemuda mungilnya itu.

Semenjak ia menemukan Yugi di depan rumahnya waktu itu, pemuda mungil itu tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Ia mengaku bahwa ia kehilangan ingatannya. Ia tak ingat namanya. Ia tak ingat siapa orang tuanya. Ia bahkan tak mengingat apapun. Dan Sugoroku, sebagai orang yang penuh rasa iba, memutuskan untuk merawat anak itu dan memberinya nama Yugi. Karena Sugoroku sangat mencintai _game_.

Dan Sugoroku pun tahu, sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan Yugi. Anak itu lebih banyak diam. Pasif. Terkadang sangat langka memberi respon jika tak diberi stimulus terlebih dahulu. Namun, Sugoroku berusaha mengindakan hal itu. Berharap bahwa firasatnya salah.

Namun sayangnya, mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan.

Nasib seluruh nyawa eksistensi manusia yang ada di dunia ini bergantung pada cucu angkatnya itu.

Sugoroku menyangga dahinya, pusing. Ini semua seakan menjadi sebuah bentuk karma yang menimpa dirinya. Sebuah karma akan kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Sebuah kesalahan yang tak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi.

Sebuah bentuk keegoisan diri hingga menyebabkan orang lain menjadi menderita.

Masa lalu itu akan menjadi bentuk dosa terberat sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu.

Yugi dapat bernapas lega karena dalam durasi sepanjang itu, masih tak ada tanda-tanda _requiem_ ketiga akan terdengar lagi. Meski begitu, ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya lengah begitu saja. Potensi _requiem_ akan terdengar kembali masihlah sangat tinggi.

Dan kini, kedua ametisnya tengah menatap lurus ke arah dosen yang hendak membagikan kelompok praktikum kelas.

"Baiklah, kubacakan pembagiannya. Kelompok satu diisi oleh Mazaki dengan Hiroto. Lalu kelompok dua, diisi oleh Katsuya dan Atem."

"Yeiy! Akhirnya kita satu kelompok!" Jou menjerit histeris tanda semangat. Yami hanya melayangkan senyum seraya mengangguk. Yugi juga tampak senang dengan hal itu.

"Semoga kalian sukses ya, Jou, Yami."

"Ya! Kami pasti akan berusaha keras dan tak ingin kalah darimu, Yug!" Jou mulai menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Namun, tak lama, ia pun mulai beraut serius. "Tapi jika aku sekelompok dengan Yami, kau akan sekelompok dengan siapa?"

Belum sempat Yugi merespon pertanyaan itu, sang dosen kembali menggemakan suaranya.

"Dan kelompok tiga akan diisi oleh... Mutou dan... Bakura."

"Apa!" Jou sungguh terkejut mendengar itu. Yami juga tak kalah kagetnya. Yugi hanya tercengang.

Sepertinya ini bukan hal yang baik.

"Gawat! Kenapa Yugi harus sekelompok dengan orang aneh itu!" Jou menggerutu kesal seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yami mulai menatap serius ke arah kliennya.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengannya, Yugi. Aku akan mengawasimu dari kejauhan."

"Aku mengerti." Yugi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan secara tak terduga, seseorang terlihat menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, Yugi-kun. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." pemuda albino itu tampak melayangkan senyum ramah. Rasa skeptis mulai muncul di dalam diri Yugi. Yami tampak tak senang dengan hal itu.

"Aku juga. Mohon kerja samanya, Ryou-kun."

Firasat buruk mulai terasa.

* * *

"Oke, sebaiknya kayunya kita letakkan di bagian ini agar pondasinya lebih kuat."

Yugi tampak memberikan instruksi terhadap rekannya. Sepintas, mereka berdua sungguh tampak seperti sebuah kelompok yang begitu kompak dalam hal kerja sama. Ryou juga hampir tak pernah berbeda pendapat dengan Yugi. Mereka selalu bisa bekerja sama dengan sangat baik.

"Ah, aku yakin kita akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna dengan desain ini, Yugi-kun!" Ryou tampak antusias. Ia tampak kagum dengan kejeniusan Yugi. Pemuda mungil itu tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sepertinya impresi yang diberikan Ryou padanya terlalu berlebihan.

"Ah, tidak juga, Ryou-kun. Ini juga berkat beberapa masukanmu juga." rendah hati. Ya, memang itulah ciri khas Yugi di kampusnya. Pemuda itu takkan mau menerima impresi hiperbola yang tak sebanding dengan usahanya. Ia lebih senang dengan penilaian obyektif yang sifatnya realistis. Meski terkadang, karya-karya yang ia hasilkan sungguh patut diacungi jempol.

Pemuda mungil itupun lekas membenahi proyek mereka. Seringai puas tergambar jelas di parasnya.

"Nah, semuanya sudah selesai sekarang. Ayo kita perlihatkan hasil percobaan ini pada dosen." dengan hati-hati, Yugi mulai membawa miniatur proyek mereka itu dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan. Namun, situasi itu haruslah mengalami sebuah transisi yang mengejutkan.

Sungguh naas...

"Tunggu, Yugi-kun."

"Eh?"

Tertahan. Ametis Yugi membelalak lebar saat Ryou menyentuh pundaknya. Pemuda albino itu mulai menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Sungguh berbeda dengan kepribadian ramah yang ia tampakkan pertama kali. Begitu menusuk. Bulu kuduk Yugi berdiri saat rekannya itu mulai berbisik di telinganya.

"Sungguh mudah sekali kau menutupi jati dirimu di balik jasad barumu ini..."

"A-Apa?"

KRAAAKKK!

"AAKKKHH!"

Sungguh mengejutkan. Miniatur proyek milik mereka terjatuh ke bawah, memecah keheningan yang ada tatkala Ryou mulai merobek kain kemeja Yugi yang ada di bagian lengan kirinya. Yugi berparas horor akan tindakan mahasiswa albino itu. Ryou menampakkan seringai kejam saat simbol X itu terekpose tepat di depan matanya. Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah ametis pilu itu.

"Mutou Yugi... Kau harus segera kumusnahkan."

* * *

"Khhkk..."

"Yami, kenapa kau?" Jou tampak panik. Yami terlihat menyangga keningnya dengan raut sakit. Sejenak, agen itu menyentuh dadanya.

"Jo-Jou, sepertinya saat ini Yugi sedang dalam bahaya..."

"Hah? A-Apa maksudmu?" Jou tampak pucat, tak percaya. Yami melayangkan tatapan serius padanya.

"Entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan hal itu. Ki-Kita harus segera pergi ke tempat Yugi, Jou. Pe-Percayalah padaku. Kkhhhkk..."

"Yami!" Jou semakin cemas saat replika kawan baiknya itu semakin mengerang kesakitan. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan begitu erat. Nalarnya menjeritkan kegentaran.

Sepertinya... akan terjadi hal yang buruk setelah ini.

* * *

"Tak seharusnya kau berada di sini."

Pernyataan menusuk itu sekan membuat dimensi waktu terhenti. Yugi tampak begitu terdesak dan pucat saat melihat perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Ryou. Kedua ametisnya seakan menjerit horor tatkala pemuda berkulit pucat itu mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Ia pun mulai mundur perlahan-lahan.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Ryou-kun? Me-Mengapa kau ingin memusnahkanku?" Yugi seakan terlanda distopia. Ia semakin takut dan berusaha menjaga jarak dari Ryou. Albino itu kembali menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Seringai bengis mulai tampak di paras statisnya.

"Kehadiranmu di dunia ini adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa ritual kehancuran dunia akan segera dimulai. Kau adalah subtansi inti dari semua tragedi ini. Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu dengan kemampuanmu mendengar _requiem_. Tentu saja kau akan bisa mendengar _requiem_ kematian itu, hal itu karena kau adalah... reinkarnasinya!"

'A-Apa?'

Syok. Amestisnya menatap nanar ke arah Ryou. Penjelasan itu membuat degup jantung Yugi seakan terhenti. Tubuh mungilnya pun mulai gemetar. Air mata terancam mengalir dari kedua ametisnya.

Apa-apaan ini?

Apa maksud perkataan pemuda berkulit pucat itu?

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu mengenai kemampuannya?

Reinkarnasi? Reinkarnasi apa?

Ryou hanya terdiam membiarkan Yugi menyelami penjelasannya. Pemuda mungil itu tampak semakin pucat dan menatapnya dengan sangat takut. Sejenak kemudian, pemuda albino itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Yugi. Ia menaikkan dagu pemuda mungil itu dan mengarahkan ametis nanarnya pada parasnya.

"Kau harus segera kumusnahkan, Yugi... sebelum dunia ini benar-benar hancur."

"Khhhkk... aaarrgghh!" Yugi mengerang sakit saat sebuah pisau _cutter _mendadak tertekan di lehernya. Darah mulai mengalir keluar karena luka goresan itu. Dan Ryou berusaha menekan pisau _cutter_ itu semakin keras. Yugi berusaha menahannya.

"He-Hentikan, Ry-Ryou... kkhhh! Akkhh!"

Ryou tak mengindakan permohonan itu. Tak ada rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun di dalam dirinya. Ia harus segera membunuh Yugi.

Karena hal ini adalah misinya.

Dan telah kembali ia tatap targetnya itu dengan begitu tajam. Pisau _cutter_ yang ada di genggamannya semakin ia tekan begitu keras di leher Yugi. Pemuda mungil itu semakin tak memiliki tenaga untuk berontak. Lukanya semakin menganga. Ia semakin kehilangan banyak darah.

"Rasakan ini, Yugi! Pergilah ke neraka menghadap Tuhan!"

Craaat!

Ryou melayangkan tebasan terakhirnya. Tebasan terakhir sekaligus penutup akhir dari misi pembunuhan yang ia lakukan. Dan ia pun terbelalak syok saat mengetahui realitas bahwa tindakannya telah gagal.

Yugi telah menahan dan menggenggam ujung _cutter_nya hanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin..." Ryou mulai pucat. Pemuda albino itu berparas horor saat Yugi masih tetap menahan tebasan _cutter_nya dengan begitu kuat. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda mungil itupun mendongak menatapnya.

Menatapnya dengan kedua ametis yang tampak begitu hampa.

Sebuah senyuman yang begitu dingin mulai tersimpul di bibir Yugi,

Bibir mungil itu... mulai mengalunkan sesuatu.

Sebuah mimpi buruk.

"_Dies irae, dies illa. Solvet saeclum in favilla, teste David cum Sibylla. Quantus tremor est futurus, quando judex est venturus, cuncta stricte discussurus!_"

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Gema jeritan panik mulai terdengar di sana-sini. Sebuah gempa yang begitu bengis mulai mengguncangkan seisi kota Domino. Dan segenap penduduk pun semakin menjerit horor tatkala mimpi buruk mereka kembali terjadi. Ritual sang maut untuk melibas ratusan nyawa telah dimulai kembali.

Jou dan Yami sekan tercekat, tak mampu mengurai kata. Beberapa orang mendadak meregang nyawa tepat di hadapan mereka. Jou memejamkan kedua matanya saat menatap beberapa orang yang meminta tolong padanya. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikan ajal mereka.

"Yu-Yugi pasti sudah mengumandangkan _requiem_ ketiga." Jou berspekulasi di tengah-tengah rasa takutnya. Yami tampak semakin panik.

"Kita harus segera ke tempatnya!"

Jou pun mengangguk tanda sepakat. Di saat mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki untuk berlari, sebuah distopia terburuk kembali menorehkan kuasanya. Titik hitam sudah menetes tepat di atas genangan alur jernih. Dan titik hitam itulah yang akan menjadi malapetaka yang sesungguhnya.

"GROOOAAARRR!"

"Yami, awas!"

"Akkh!"

Jou tampak menarik lengan Yami dan mulai bersembunyi tepat dibalik dinding kampus. Mereka pun berparas horor saat menatap figur raksasa yang kini berusaha keras untuk meluluhlantahkan segala yang menjadi pemandangan mereka. Figur dengan wujud yang begitu mengerikan bagaikan iblis itu mulai mengoyak-ngoyak beberapa manusia yang ada di hadapan mereka. Nalar Yami dan Jou seakan tercekat. Mereka seakan tak percaya dengan gambaran realitas yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan mereka. Figur iblis raksasa bertubuh hitam itu tidak hanya satu.

Tapi ada puluhan kawannya yang lain.

Baru kali ini Jou dan Yami seakan tersesat dalam labirin distopia tak berujung. Wajah mereka semakin pucat. Nyawa mereka benar-benar terancam melayang.

"Ya Tuhan, Mo-Monster apa itu..."

* * *

Di saat yang sama, Ryou tampak mundur secara perlahan menjauhi Yugi. Ia masihlah tercengang saat pria mungil itu menyanyikan _requiem_ secara tak sadar. Ia bahkan mulai gentar saat tahu bahwa luka gorokan _cutter_ yang ada di leher Yugi seakan tak memberikan efek apa-apa.

'Aku tak akan bisa membunuhnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.' batinnya singkat.

Sementara itu, Yugi tampak berusaha untuk menggapai kesadarannya. Setelah _requiem_ ketiga itu teralun dari mulutnya, ia pun mulai menunduk seraya menyangga dahinya dengan jemari tangannya. Kepalanya serasa pening. Pandangannya pun terancam kabur.

"A-Apa yang baru saja... te-terjadi?" pertanyaan itu terucap dengan begitu lemah dan pelan. Ia pun berusaha menatap keadaan sekelilingnya. Dan di sudut ruangan, sudah nampak Ryou yang menatapnya dengan tatapan siaga. Dan Yugi pun terbelalak syok saat Ryou tak menyadari sesosok figur mengerikan yang kini mulai muncul tepat di belakangnya.

"RYOU-KUN! AWAS!"

"Hah!" terlambat. Ryou terperanjat dan seakan tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya saat sesosok figur raksasa kini mulai berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan hendak menyerangnya dengan cakaran. Albino itu hanya dapat menjerit dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan tubuhnya pun seakan terhempas ke samping.

Craat!

"Khhkk! Urrghh!"

Cipratan darah mewarnai keheningan masa genting itu. Ryou hanya dapat berparas horor saat cipratan darah terlihat membasuh wajahnya. Dan cipratan darah itu bukan miliknya. Melainkan milik orang lain yang mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Milik orang lain yang hendak ia bunuh.

"Khhkk... Ka-Kau tak apa-apa, Ry-Ryou-kun?"

"Yu-Yugi..." Ryou hanya dapat melayangkan tatapan nanar ke arah pemuda mungil itu. Yugi menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi nyawa albino itu. Kuku-kuku tajam monster itu tampak menusuk bahu dan dada Yugi begitu dalam. Ryou terbelalak, tak percaya menatap itu.

"Ke-Kenapa kau ma-mau... me-menyelamatkanku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat sebuah senyum simpul terlahir di mulut mungil Yugi. Ia pun mulai memejamkan kedua ametisnya dan mulai tertawa perlahan-lahan.

"Haha... bukankah ini yang seharusnya di-dilakukan oleh... kkhhhkk... se-seorang teman? A-Aku ha-hanya... hhhah... berusaha melindungi temanku... urrgghh..." darah semakin mengucur deras dari mulut Yugi. Napas pria mungil itu semakin terengah-engah dan memberat. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Dan Ryou pun seakan tertusuk ribuan katana saat mendengar pernyataan tulus itu.

Teman?

Di saat ia hampir membunuh Yugi, pemuda mungil itu masih menganggapnya sebagai... teman?

Mengapa?

"La-Larilah, Ryou... A-Aku tak akan bisa menahan monster ini... le-lebih lama lagi..." Yugi memberi peringatan dengan begitu lemahnya. Monster itu berusaha mengoyak tubuh mungilnya dengan kuku tajamnya itu. Yugi berusaha mempertahankan nyawa. Dan Ryou menunduk menatap itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan begitu eratnya. Digertakkannya deretan giginya.

Sepertinya, ia harus melawan takdir.

"Tak seharusnya kau menolongku, Yugi... Tak seharusnya..."

* * *

Sebuah sinar cahaya putih yang begitu terang tampak menghantam Kota Domino dengan begitu intens. Beberapa monster raksasa mengerikan itu mendadak berontak liar dan mengerang kesakitan. Kuatnya cahaya itu telah berhasil memusnahkan eksistensi mereka dengan begitu cepat. Jou tampak terkejut dengan realitas itu.

"A-Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Yami mengernyitkan, menutupi kedua _crimson_nya dengan telapak tangannya. Silau cahaya terang benderang itu membuat daya akomodasi matanya menjadi terganggu. Mereka berdua pun mulai keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Beberapa orang yang selamat dari tragedi itupun juga tampak heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun, mereka lebih memilih untuk segera kembali pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk mengetahui nasib keluarga mereka.

Jou dan Yami tampak berdiri tegap. Terdiam dengan raut cemas di paras mereka. Di saat mereka menunggu transisi realitas, dari arah utara, sudah terlihat sesosok figur yang tampak menggendong tubuh seseorang dengan gaya bridal _style_.

"I-Itu 'kan..." Jou seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia mengusap kedua matanya berulang kali. Yami juga tampak tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia berusaha memperbaiki kinerja nalarnya.

Sesosok figur pemuda berambut putih kini terlihat di hadapan mereka. Dua buah sayap putih bercahaya terlihat eksis di punggung pemuda itu. Dan tubuh Yugi kini berada di dekapan pemuda itu. Pemuda mungil itu tampak terluka dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ka-Kau... Ryou 'kan?" sesaat setelah nalarnya membeku, Yami memberanikan diri untuk memastikan figur bersayap yang bagai malaikat itu. Ryou menganggukkan kepalanya secara pelan. Ia pun menatap miris ke Yugi yang saat ini sudah ia gendong di tangannya.

"Ia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati begitu saja."

Jou dan Yami tampak ketakutan dan skeptis. Pemuda berambut pirang itupun melontarkan tatapan serius ke arah Ryou.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya. Da-Dan... kau pasti bukan manusia biasa 'kan!"

Ryou terdiam sejenak mendengar pernyataan tegas itu. Ia pun semakin mendekap erat tubuh Yugi dan menatap lekat ke arah Jou dan Yami. Bibirnya mengalunkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kebenaran mutlak.

"Aku adalah jelmaan _Gabriel_. Malaikat penyampai pesan..."

**To Be ****Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Hahaha... entah sudah berapa bulan saya tak menyentuh fandom ini. Kini saya kembali untuk mengupdet fic ini. Saya tahu bahwa mungkin para reader fic saya kini pasti sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tapi, Meski begitu, saya hanya ingin mengupdet fic ini.

Saat ini, saya sudah pindah fandom. Jadi, saya tak bisa janji bahwa fic ini akan saya updet lagi ataukah tidak.

Ya, semoga bersamaan dengan updet fic ini, akan semakin banyak author yang mau meramaikan fandom YGO.

Semoga suatu saat saya bisa kembali lagi kemari.

Arigato! x)


	6. Wheel Of Sins

**A/N: **Saya gak nyangka bakalan ngupdet nih fic usang di fandom ini. Kebetulan, saya pengen nepatin nazar(?) aja soalnya saya berhasil lolos tes seleksi di salah satu universitas yang saya targetkan. Dan itu bukan berarti saya bakalan kembali berkarya di fandom ini. Karena saya sudah berkutat di fandom lain.

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi yang memiliki YuGiOh! Masa Eiichiro Oda? =="

**Warning:** _Hint of Shonen Ai (mostly Puzzleshipping) or maybe... a little Heartshipping (Whot?), _Redundansi_. _beberapa penyertaan lirik _requiem_ milik Mozart, _Dark theme_, beberapa Mitos, Mitologi dan Filosofis yang saya rangkai sendiri seluruh korelasinya secara fiktif demi kepentingan plot, tak bermaksud untuk menyalahkaprahkan asumsi. Fic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Ia baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Tenanglah. Meski belum sadarkan diri, tapi ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya Tuhan... syukurlah..."

Gestur-gestur kelegaan terpercik jelas... menjadi sebuah panorama yang kasat mata. Panorama itu seakan menjadi simbolik transisi keadaan. Sebuah transisi keadaan yang tadinya begitu genting kini terbasuh dengan serpih-serpih ketenangan. Tapi tidak. Saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk terlarut dalam kamuflase ketenangan semu. Hal itu karena...

Putaran roda takdir baru yang terlumuri dengan berbagai probabilitas tak berjejak... akan segera dimulai kembali.

* * *

**-Chapter 6-**

**Wheel Of Sins**

Sebuah ranjang berbalutkan sprei putih tak bernoda, tampak menjadi sebuah tempat bernaung yang bergeming. Ia dibaringkan di sana, tidak sadar, dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat tak berdaya. Ia tak salah apa-apa. Meski mata dunia memandangnya sebagai malapetaka tapi sejatinya, ia hanyalah seonggok entitas yang dipaksa hidup tanpa pilihan lain. Ia hanyalah manusia. Yang juga tak menginginkan semua mimpi buruk ini terjadi.

Terlayanglah pandangan sendu dari para kerabatnya. Terutama Sugoroku sang pria tua yang menjabat sebagai kakek. Sungguh, tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan betapa cemasnya ia saat ini. Cucu angkatnya terkulai lesu mempertahankan nyawa. Meski ia tahu bahwa sang cucu baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja kekhawatiran itu tak akan sirna sampai Yugi benar-benar bisa menggapai kesadarannya lagi.

Dan tak ada yang patut disalahkan dalam insiden ini. Meski ini bukan salah siapa-siapa tapi tetap saja ada beberapa insan yang merasa bersalah. Misal saja Jounouchi sang sahabat. Apalagi Yami Atem sang kepala polisi yang sudah seharusnya menjaga Yugi. Rasa tak berguna seakan menghantam diri. Mereka hanya dapat merutuki keterbatasan mereka sebagai seorang... manusia.

Sekali lagi... mereka bukanlah Tuhan.

Mereka hanyalah para insan manusia yang memperjuangkan nasib di tengah badai takdir kelam tak menentu seperti saat ini.

"Kalian tak perlu merasa cemas. Yugi baik-baik saja." Pernyataan dengan nada dingin itu terlontar dari mulut Ryou. Seakan mengerti dengan keadaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ia sengaja berkata seperti itu. Agar mereka; para manusia, bisa mengerti bahwa... menyesali diri secara terus menerus, sungguh merupakan hal yang sia-sia saja.

Dan segenap atensi lantas terarah pada sosok pemuda berambut putih itu. Sebuah realita bahwa Ryou bukanlah manusia masih mengendap dalam penalaran mereka. Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya. Tapi semua sudah tak dapat dipungkiri lagi.

"Ryou, se-sebenarnya siapa kau ini?" Jou menebaskan pedang tanya secara hati-hati. Sebuah pedang tanya yang tak sepatutnya diguratkan lagi. Karena jawabannya sudah jelas. Dan Jou masih tak dapat memercayai kenyataan. Mendecih. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Ryou sembari menatap tajam pada Jou.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan identitasku sebelumnya? Apa kau masih belum memercayai penglihatanmu sendiri?" jelmaan Gabriel itu seakan memiliki dua kepribadian. Ia tampak berbeda. Berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Ryou saat pertama kali muncul di Universitas Domino. Tak ada emosi dalam gestur wajahnya. Dan hal itu berimplikasi membuat situasi semakin tegang.

"Tapi tadi kau... bersayap dan... jelmaan Gabriel?"

"Apa? Jelmaan Gabriel?" skeptis dengan ucapan Jou, Kaiba melayangkan tatapan tak percaya. Ditatapnya pemuda pirang itu seakan-akan ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Sungguh, apa ia tak salah dengar tadi? Jelmaan Gabriel katanya?

"Apa maksudmu, _Mutt_?"

"Ta-Tadi kami melihat Ryou memiliki sayap, Kaiba. Dan ia bilang bahwa ia adalah jelmaan Gabriel. Malaikat penyampai pesan-"

"Apa katamu? Memiliki sayap?" Kaiba mulai terhenyak. Dinding skeptis semakin menebal saja di benaknya. "Hah! Omong kosong macam apa itu! Mana ada orang yang memiliki sayap di dunia ini? Dan... malaikat? Jangan membual, _Mutt_!"

"Aku tak membual, Jamur! Kau pikir, aku bisa dengan mudah menerima semua kenyataan ini, hah? Kau salah! Aku juga masih sulit untuk percaya! Sama sepertimu!" Jou semakin bersikeras. Dan hal itu tak cukup mampu untuk membuat sang penasehat percaya.

"Tapi, mana ada hal konyol seperti jelmaan Gabriel di dunia ini? _Bullshit_! Kalian semua sudah sinting!" Ungkapan tegas itu membuat Ryou tersenyum. Sejatinya, Kaiba terlalu berpikiran sempit.

"Jadi, setelah semua hal janggal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, kau masih tak percaya dengan kebenaran?" semua orang terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sang albino kembali mengguratkan untaian fakta.

"Saat ini, kota kalian sedang dilanda bencana besar. Dunia diambang kehancuran. Mutou Yugi, orang terdekat kalian memiliki kemampuan untuk mendengar _requiem_. Dan requiem itu adalah sebuah pertanda bagi sang maut untuk melibas segenap korban. Dan setelah semua ini terjadi di depan mata kalian, apa kalian masih saja tak percaya bahwa aku adalah _Dzat _yang berbeda dari golongan kalian?" jelmaan Gabriel itu lekas melangkahkan kaki mendekati tempat Yugi berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Yami sedikit geram. Baginya, panorama dimana Ryou dekat dengan Yugi sungguh sangat tidak melegakan sama sekali.

"Aku adalah jelmaan Gabriel... yang diutus ke dunia ini untuk melenyapkan Mutou Yugi."

"A-Apa?" rasa terkejut kembali menghantam. Terbelalak. Menganga. Seakan tercekat dan tak tahu harus menguntai kata seperti apa. Baik Sugoroku ataupun Jou dan yang lainnya sama-sama tersesat dalam keterbatasan penalaran. Semua ini bagai rumpunan enigma yang tercipta tanpa bisa dipecahkan jawabannya.

"Melenyapkan... Yugi?" kali ini Yami yang buka suara. Pimpinan agen kepolisian Domino itu terlihat paling skeptis di antara yang lain. Ditatapnya Ryou dengan serius dan tajam seolah ia adalah sesosok musuh yang harus diwaspadai. Dan pihak yang ditatap masih tak menampakkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Ya. Misiku adalah melenyapkan Yugi dari dunia ini. Karena kehadirannya di sini adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa ritual kehancuran dunia akan segera dimulai." Lagi-lagi sebuah penjelasan yang mengejutkan dan sulit untuk dimengerti. Dan Jou tak terima dengan semua itu.

"Apa-apaan yang kau katakan itu! Kenapa kau bilang bahwa kehadiran Yugi di dunia ini adalah pertanda dimulainya ritual kehancuran dunia? Kenapa kau mengatai kawanku seperti itu!"

"Itu karena kawanmu bukan manusia biasa, Katsuya Jounouchi."

"A-Apa?"

"Ya. Kawanmu bukanlah... manusia." Pernyataan Ryou membuat yang lain tersentak kaget. Semua terbelalak mendengarnya. Penjelasan itu bagai sebuah petir di siang bolong. Keheningan terlahir dan Ryou memutuskan untuk memecahnya.

"Mutou Yugi bukanlah manusia seperti yang kalian kira. Ia adalah sebuah eksistensi lain. Sebuah eksistensi berbeda yang tak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini," Ryou mengarahkan atensinya pada sosok Yugi. Jemarinya menyentuh helai rambut pemuda mungil itu perlahan-lahan. "Ia adalah dzat yang menjadi poros utama untuk menyempurnakan ritual kehancuran dunia. Dan ini semua terjadi... di luar kehendak manusia itu sendiri."

Raut tak percaya masih tergambar jelas di paras Sugoroku dan yang lainnya. Nalar mereka semakin sulit saja untuk mencerna semua ini. Sungguh tak masuk akal. Tak mampu menahan geliat rasionya lagi, dinding resistensi pun mulai membara dalam diri seorang Kaiba Seto.

"Kau jangan bercanda! Yugi bukan manusia? Apa kau sudah gila, hah!"

"Kau terlalu terpaku pada alur logika yang tertanam pada otakmu. Sejatinya, di dalam dunia ini, ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara rasional. Ada kebenaran yang tak bisa ditampung ke dalam batas pengetahuan manusia. Dan salah satu kebenaran itu adalah hal ini." Ryou masih tak menampakkan emosi apapun. Ia hanya melayangkan tatapan yang begitu dingin. Tak terdefinisi. Kumpulan manusia yang berada di satu tempat dengannya itu masih terlarut dalam rasa syok.

"I-Ini... ini mustahil..."

"Terserah jika kalian masih tak dapat menerima semua kenyataan ini. Lambat laun, sang waktulah yang akan membuktikan kebenaran pada kalian. Prasasti takdir telah tertulis. Semua kejadian yang sudah tergurat pasti akan terjadi. Dan sudah menjadi tugas manusia untuk mengubah guratan-guratan malapetaka yang ada." Jelmaan Gabriel itu lantas menyentuh lengan kiri Yugi secara perlahan. Kedua _crimson_ Yami terbelalak dan ia mulai skeptis menatap itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Yugi!" Yang ditanya hanya membisu tak memberi respon. Yami semakin jengkel dengan semua itu. Sang albino seakan bisa melakukan hal seenaknya saja. Tak acuh dengan segala keskeptisan yang ia terima, Ryou hanya menyibakkan kemeja Yugi dan mengarahkannya ke samping.

"Coba kalian semua lihat ini. Ini adalah sebuah bukti bahwa Yugi bukanlah manusia."

"A-Apa?" sebuah simbol X yang terdapat di hamparan lengan kiri Yugi kini menjadi sebuah panorama yang begitu kasat di mata Yami dan yang lainnya. Mereka kembali terbelalak kaget. Simbol hitam seperti _tatto_ itu begitu jelas, bak menantang setiap mata yang memandangnya. Mencengangkan.

Sugoroku lantas mengernyutkan dahi dengan serius. "Si-Simbol apa itu sebenarnya?"

"Ini adalah _'Seal of Satan'_."

"_Seal of Satan_?"

"Benar. Atau yang bisa kusebut sebagai... segel setan." Tak acuh dengan respon kaget yang dipaparkan oleh yang lain, Ryou kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ini adalah sebuah simbol yang akan menunjukkan jati diri Yugi yang sebenarnya. Segel ini belum sempurna. Ia akan menjadi sempurna seiring dengan berjalannya waktu."

"Belum sempurna?" Jou menautkan kedua alisnya. Ryou hanya menikamnya dengan tatapan statis.

"Benar. Segel ini akan menjadi sempurna di saat Yugi menggemakan _requiem_ yang terakhir. Dan jika saat itu tiba, ia akan kembali pada jati dirinya. Ia akan kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Sebagai sebuah poros dalam ritual ini," albino itu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu datar. Rautnya tak terdefinisi.

"Untuk itulah aku harus memusnahkan Yugi. Karena dengan memusnahkannya, ritual ini tak akan sempurna."

Semua beraut horor. Sugoroku menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Semua ini bagaikan mimpi buruk. Keberadaan Yugi harus dimusnahkan? "Ti-Tidak. Kau tak bisa memusnahkan cucuku seperti itu! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!"

"Tak akan membiarkanku? Apa kau tak pernah berpikir, Mutou Sugoroku? Semua proses ritual ini terjadi karena kesalahanmu di masa lalu!"

"A-Apa!" Kaiba, Jou dan Yami kini mengarahkan atensinya pada sosok Sugoroku. Pria tua itu tampak syok untuk sesaat. Ryou hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau mungkin tak sadar, Sugoroku. Bahwa apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu telah berimplikasi di masa sekarang. Genangan dosa sudah melumuri hidupmu. Tidakkah kau memikirkan orientasi mengapa Yugi sampai diturunkan padamu?"

"O-Orientasi?" Sugoroku tampak terbata. Ryou menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Di hari itu kau menemukan Yugi di depan rumahmu. Ia bagaikan manusia yang sengaja diturunkan langsung dari langit. Kau yang tak ditemani oleh siapapun memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai cucumu. Kau merawatnya hingga saat ini. Dan kau tak sadar bahwa apa yang kau lakukan itu sudah merupakan bagian dari guratan takdir. Dan turunnya Yugi padamu bukan tanpa alasan. Hanya orang terpilih yang akan didatangi oleh entitas... _'Morning Star'_."

Penjelasan Ryou semakin membuat enigma menjadi tak terpecahkan sama sekali. Tak ada yang sanggup menemukan titik terang dari segenap penjelasan tak logis ini. _Seal of Satan_. Orientasi Yugi. _Morning star_? Semua istilah-istilah itu semakin menenggelamkan mereka dalam labirin tanya. Terutama misteri dibalik dosa yang melumuri seorang Sugoroku. Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tak paham dengan maksud pembicaraan Ryou.

"Sejatinya... aku tak bisa menjelaskan semua kebenaran ini pada kalian. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuat guratan takdir menjadi kacau balau. Pikirkanlah perkataanku ini, Mutou Sugoroku. Kau akan menemukan jawabanmu sendiri. Dan tenang saja. Aku tak akan memusnahkan Yugi," jelmaan Gabriel itu lantas menatap Yugi sekali lagi. Ada kilat sendu yang tersirat pada pandangannya.

"Memang, misiku adalah untuk memusnahkannya. Tapi aku merasa bahwa, selain ia menjadi poros dalam ritual ini, ia juga dapat menjadi sebuah kunci untuk mengubah ketetapan takdir yang ada. Aku percaya padanya. Karena ia pernah menjadi bagian dari golonganku."

Pemuda berambut putih itu lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu. Sebelum ia sempat melangkah keluar, Yami sudah menahannya dengan perkataan. Ia masih membutuhkan banyak kejelasan dari semua realita blur ini.

Termasuk jawaban mengenai...

"Siapa jati diri Yugi yang sebenarnya?"

...

Hening.

Ryou hanya tersenyum dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku masih belum dapat mengatakan hal itu padamu. Seluruh jawaban dari semua kebenaran ini akan terungkap dengan sendirinya. Satu petunjuk yang bisa kuberikan. _Seal of Satan_ merupakan nama lain dari simbol jati diri Yugi. Gunakan rasio yang kalian miliki untuk mengungkap kebenaran di balik simbol itu. Aku adalah jelmaan malaikat penyampai pesan. Dan kehadiranku di dunia ini juga merupakan pertanda untuk kalian para manusia agar dapat menggapai kebenaran secara hakiki. Kembalilah pada tugas kalian sebagai manusia. Untuk menjadi makhluk sempurna yang selalu taat pada sang Causa Prima."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pesan itu, maka berlalulah sang jelmaan Gabriel meninggalkan Yami dan yang lainnya. Segenap kejadian ini semakin menambah guratan misteri yang ada. Raut pucat terlukis jelas di paras mereka. Ini terlalu berat. Segenap kenyataan ini terlalu berat untuk diterima oleh akal. Sugoroku bahkan menyentuh hamparan dada dengan jemarinya sendiri. Detak jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat tak tertahankan. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan apapun.

"Do-Dosaku di masa lalu?"

"Sugoroku-_san_!" Jou mulai khawatir. Entitas bangsawan paruh baya itu tampak semakin memprihatinkan saja di matanya. Bergegaslah ia menyangga tubuh Sugoroku dari belakang. Kaiba dan Yami juga lantas menghampiri pria tua itu. Sugoroku semakin pucat. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"A-Apa yang sudah kulakukan sebenarnya?"

"Tuan Sugoroku, sebaiknya Anda menenangkan diri. Keadaan Anda tidak terlalu baik, Tuan. Jangan pikirkan hal ini dulu." Kaiba mulai membantu mendudukkan atasannya itu di hamparan kursi sofa. Sugoroku masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Secangkir teh di atas mejanya telah disodorkan Yami kepadanya. Diteguknya teh itu dan diletakkannya kembali wadah cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Anda sudah tak apa-apa, Sugoroku-_san_?" pertanyaan Yami hanya dibalaskan anggukkan lemah. Pria paruh baya itu masih terlihat begitu pucat.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Kaiba menghela napas lega mendengar itu. Ia sempat panik karena umur Sugoroku yang semakin melapuk. Dan sejatinya, faktor itulah yang membuat segala penyakit mematikan bisa berpotensi untuk merenggut nyawa sang bangsawan kapan saja.

"Sebaiknya besok Anda melakukan _check up_ pada dokter, Tuan Sugoroku. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kesehatan Anda. Masalah ini jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Serahkan padaku. Aku pasti akan berusaha untuk menemukan jawaban dari semua ini."

Sugoroku hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan pelan. Setidaknya, perkataan Kaiba sedikit membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia tak memiliki daya untuk saat ini. "Terima kasih, Seto. Aku sungguh tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang..."

Semuanya kembali terdiam dalam labirin persepsi masing-masing. Situasi semakin lama semakin bertambah krusial. Sejatinya, tak hanya Sugoroku saja yang tak berdaya. Mereka semua sungguh tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Labirin ketidaktahuan tanpa ujung telah menenggelamkan rasio seutuhnya. Cahaya akan jawaban itu seolah meredup, bersamaan dengan pijar petunjuk yang menuntun arah dan laju mereka. Tak mengerti. Keterbatasan nalar seakan menjadi sebuah penghalang yang membuat mereka tersesat dari kebenaran.

Kedua ametis Sugoroku hanya dapat terarah pada sosok Yugi. Kilat sendu mewarnai paras pria paruh baya itu. Misteri tentang cucu angkatnya semakin membuat kepalanya sakit. Satu pertanyaan terlahir tanpa jawaban yang pasti.

'Yugi... sebenarnya apa tujuan Tuhan memberimu pada kakek?'

* * *

**xXXx**

* * *

"Ehehe... aku terkejut karena kau tak membunuh Yugi-_boy_."

"Kau! Kenapa aku tak menyadari kehadiranmu dari tadi?"

Dibalik tebalnya dinding _mansion_ pada areal pekarangan belakang, Ryou hanya dapat menebaskan tatapan tajam pada sesosok pria yang menjadi pemicu konversasi baru dengannya. Pria berambut platinum itu berdiri tegap, bersandar di hamparan dinding dengan senyum angkuh di hamparan bibirnya. Ia tahu siapa pria itu. Ia bahkan mengetahui pria itu lebih dari manusia manapun yang ada di dunia ini.

"Kau..."

"Pegasus J. Crawford. Itulah namaku di dunia ini, Gabriel. Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kau datang secepat ini." Gema tawa licik menggema dari mulut Pegasus. Bersamaan dengan segala motif yang ia pendam. Ryou menatapnya dengan sangat dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, bukankah semua sudah jelas? Kunci dari ritual ini sudah ada di dekatku sekarang. Titisan _Lucemfere_...akan menjadi pion utama dalam permainan takdir ini. Kelak, dunia akan menjadi sebuah medan sayembara. Sebuah medan sayembara yang sangat menyenangkan. Fuhuhuhu..." tawa licik itu terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Ryou. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan terlontarlah pernyataan tegas dari mulutnya.

"Sayembara? Kau pikir semua ini menyenangkan, begitu? Cih! Ini bukanlah permainan! Sebentar lagi, akan terjadi perang besar di antara bangsa iblis, manusia dan malaikat. Tujuh golongan besar bangsamu akan turun untuk membawa kekacauan di dunia ini. Dan kelak, kubu kalian juga pasti akan mengalami perpecahan yang fatal. Karena kalian ingin mendapatkan pion sendiri-sendiri. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan hukum rimba kalian itu!"

Penjelasan tegas nan tajam itu kembali membuat Pegasus menyeringai licik. "Hukum rimba? Ini bukan hanya sekedar hukum rimba saja, Gabriel. Golongan kami memiliki konspirasinya sendiri-sendiri. Dan kami... juga memiliki orientasi yang berbeda satu sama lainnya. Mendapatkan '_morning star'_ dan menjadi pemicu _apocalypse_ pertama dalam jagad raya ini akan terasa begitu membanggakan. Ini adalah saat untuk menentukan golongan siapa yang akan berjaya!"

Gema tawa membahana. Ryou mulai geram mendengar itu. Atensinya menyorot tajam. Baru kali ini ia merasakan kemurkaan yang begitu memuncak. "Tutup mulutmu, Mammon!"

"Ah... Mammon? Kenapa kau menyebutkan identitas asliku seperti itu? Hatiku sakit mendengarnya, Gabriel~ Bersikap lembutlah sedikit~"

"Diam! Jika kau tak menutup mulut busukmu itu, akan kumusnahkan kau sekarang juga! Titisan iblis keserakahan sepertimu sungguh pantas untuk menjadi penghuni neraka terbawah!" Ryou menggertakkan deretan giginya. Amarah semakin membakar benaknya. "Sekali iblis, tetap saja iblis! Kejayaan seperti inikah yang kau inginkan, hah! Menghancurkan manusia dan juga segenap jagad raya ini!"

"Ahahahahaha! Benar. Hal itu terdengar menggiurkan bagi kami. Meskipun kami akan menjadi penghuni neraka untuk selamanya, Gabriel. Setidaknya, semua ini terjadi juga bukan seutuhnya kesalahan bangsa kami. Manusialah yang memulai hal ini. Dan kita semua termasuk golonganmu... hanyalah sebuah pion pendukung agar permainan ini bisa berjalan." Bibir Pegasus tertarik ke masing-masing sudut, menyimpulkan untaian senyum tipis. Diamnya Ryou membuat arogansinya semakin tinggi.

"Kau sendiri juga telah mengingkari misimu, bukan? Apa kau juga terlarut dalam alur permainan ini, Bakura Ryou?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu! Kulindungi _morning star_ bukan untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Ia memang poros dari semua ini. Tapi ia jugalah yang bisa mengubah segenap distopia ini. Bangsaku pasti akan tiba. Dan aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk melawan kebusukan bangsamu. _Morning star_ tak boleh jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Kami tak akan pernah menyerahkan titisan _lucemferre_ pada makhluk jahanam seperti bangsa kalian!"

"Ahahahahahaha..." gema tawa Pegasus semakin meninggi bersamaan dengan ekspektasi Ryou yang semakin buruk terhadapnya. Jelmaan iblis keserakahan itu terlihat begitu santai. "Kita lihat saja, bagaimana nasib dunia ini pada akhirnya."

Penasehat berambut platinum itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya membelakangi Ryou. Hamparan langit telah menjadi target atensi Pegasus di kala itu. Situasi genting ini bagai euforia saja baginya. "Tetes darah dari sang poros akan menjadi sebuah titik akhir dari ritual ini. _Morning star_ itu masih terkungkum dalam keterbatasan pengetahuannya. Jati dirinya belum sempurna. Dan Sigil of Lucifer yang tersemat di dalam tubuhnya juga menanti untuk disempurnakan. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan itu. Apapun yang terjadi..."

Ryou tetap bergeming dari tempatnya. Tak sedikitpun menguntai frase untuk merespon retorisnya perkataan Pegasus. Sang Mammon kembali melukiskan seringai pada air mukanya sendiri. "Kalau aku boleh memberikan saran, sebaiknya kau waspada saja pada satu Dzat. Satu Dzat terkuat yang berpotensi besar menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini. Meski begitu, aku tak akan kalah darinya. Semua ketetapan ini memang sudah tergurat dalam prasasti takdir, tapi guratan itu bukanlah realita yang harus mutlak terjadi. Masa depan dunia ini bagaikan genangan air. Yang bisa diombang-ambingkan siapa saja."

Langkah kaki Pegasus seolah memantul ke dalam hamparan pendengaran Ryou. Sang Gabriel hanya tertunduk dengan air muka tak terdefinisi. Ditatapnya sosok sang musuh dengan ribuan spekulasi.

"Apa Dzat itu... berasal dari golonganmu?"

Hening.

Sang iblis keserakahan menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat.

"Ternyata... malaikat penyampai pesan sepertimu juga memiliki keterbatasan, ya? Fuhuhuhu. Kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi, Gabriel. Dzat itu bisa berasal dari golongan kami. Ataupun berasal dari golonganmu. Tak akan ada yang bisa menebaknya. Kita hanya bisa... 'menjalaninya'."

Ryou menautkan alisnya dengan serius. Sebelum sang Mammon pergi meninggalkannya, satu penegasan pun ia lontarkan. "Sampai saat itu tiba... aku tak akan jauh dari _morning star_, Mammon. Jika kau memutuskan untuk memerdayakannya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu. Selagi golongan kita belum tiba di dunia ini, maka saat ini... medan pertempuran di antara kita berdualah... yang akan dimulai terlebih dahulu."

"Fuhuhuhuhu... pertempuran di antara kita..." tawa kembali tergurat. Sang Mammon menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menyeringai tajam. "Ini sungguh menarik. Sepertinya percik cahaya _morning star _telah sedikit melumerkan kerasnya pendirianmu, Gabriel."

"Apa?" dan tanya itu tak mendapat jawaban. Pegasus hanya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ryou sendiri. Pemuda albino itu membisu untuk sesaat. Ditatapnya hamparan langit dengan ekspresi yang tak berjejak. Bukan saatnya ia terjebak dalam tipu daya Pegasus. Percik cahaya _morning star_ katanya?

_'Cih. Omong kosong...'_

Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Primer untuk saat ini adalah nasib dunia. Ya. Dunia ini sudah berada di ambang batas. Misinya untuk meredupkan _morning star_ telah ia ingkari. Ryou tahu bahwa akan ada ganjaran dibalik tindakannya itu. Dan ia sudah berlapang dada menerima semuanya. Ia tak berhak untuk melawannya.

"Pertempuran besar akan segera dimulai. Lantunan _requiem_ dan segenap bencana ini bagai sebuah bel dimulainya ritual kehancuran itu. Mereka yang menopang ketujuh dosa besar itu akan menjadi musuh abadi yang sulit untuk kami lawan. Manusia yang menjadi korban atas semua ini. Mereka tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Dan ironisnya..."

Percikan gerimis lantas membasahi entitas Ryou. Langit memuntahkan kilat dan gemuruhnya, turut menangisi kelamnya takdir kehidupan. Jelmaan Gabriel itu hanya dapat mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Mulutnya bergetar, mengguratkan bisikan pelan.

"Dan ironisnya... semua distopia ini terjadi juga karena... kesalahan manusia itu sendiri."

Ia hanyalah pion. Bangsanya adalah pion. Bahkan bangsa musuhnya pun juga merupakan sebuah pion.

Jika semuanya telah diatur untuk menjadi pion...

Maka, permainan takdir ini...

Memang sudah tak bisa dihindari lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf kalau alurnya terkesan cepat. Karena memperhitungkan gimana updet fic ini (yang lebih lambat dari keong sekalipun) maka, pace ini kayaknya udah cukup menyeimbangkan alurnya. Di chapter ini memang terkesan banyak plot hole. Tapi plot hole itu bakal terjawab seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter (yang entah bakalan saya updet kapan)

Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang udah mereview fic ini. Saya senang karena masih ada yang sudi untuk membaca fic amburadul ini. Andaikan bisa, ingin saya remake fic ini menjadi fic yang lebih rapi baik dalam segi alur dan tata bahasanya. Sungguh sayang, feel saya untuk fandom YGO sudah terkikis dan inspirasi saya juga udah melalang buana ke fandom lain #Orz

Oke, semoga suatu saat saya bisa mengupdet fic ini lagi. Akhir kata, terima kasih dan merupakan suatu kebahagiaan bagi saya jika masih ada yang sudi mengguratkan **review** untuk fic ini. ^^

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
